The Ballad of Flora Brandybuck
by 0-wanderlust-0
Summary: Flora is a Brandybuck, through and through, and just wants to have a little adventure. One fateful night when she discovers her cousin has been taken captive by what appears to be a group of bandits she leaps into action, only to end up joining a quest that would change her life forever.
1. An Unexpected Party

Flora Brandybuck sighed heavily as she marched down the road towards Bag End, the moonlight bathing the idyllic landscape of Hobbiton in silver light. The occasional lightning bug flickered gold in the bushes or overhead to add even more jewels to the glittering velvet black of the night sky.

Her untamed, voluminous mass of red curls bounced with each step, the hem of her simple brown gown shimmering around her ankles. Her pale skin was still slightly flushed with the exertion of the day, the spoils – three large hares – of her hunt slung over her back with her bow and quiver.

She was odd for a Hobbit lass of the Shire, but many of the Hobbits of Buckland – in particular the Master's family – were exceptionally so. Rather than bake, garden, or weave Flora spent most of her time in the woods hunting or in her cousin's library poring over the maps and books of his collection. She dreamed of leaving the Shire, but most importantly, she dreamed of having an adventure.

In fact, in that very moment her mind was in a far off land with Elves and magic. However, when she noticed a ruckus coming from the direction of her destination she was quickly brought back. As she drew closer to Bag End, Flora recognized the very distressed cries of her dear cousin Bilbo Baggins and several other voices decidedly un-Hobbit. A gentle whicker alerted her to the presence no less than twelve shaggy looking horses tied up in poor Bilbo's garden – rather, what used to be his garden.

Fearing for her cousin's safety Flora dropped her kills to leave them in a bush next to the road. As her whole body quivered with fright she slowly crept up to a window to peer inside, gasping at the sight.

Dwarves, twelve of them, all sitting around the dining room table smoking pipes or sharpening blades. A few of them seemed to be laughing and watching something on the floor. When Flora peered closer, she released another soft gasp at the realization that it was Bilbo's unmoving body.

Terror and anger seized Flora as she collapsed to sit below the window, hidden in the shadows. From inside she could hear the Dwarves talking about 'riches' and 'plunder', and she quickly realized they'd come to the Shire with the intention of taking it's hard-earned riches. She couldn't let that happen, but neither could she leave poor Bilbo to a fate at the hands of Dwarven bandits

She sat there, listening to them laugh and joke for what felt like a day when she finally summoned the courage to move once more. Staying in the shadows and below the windows, she crept around to the back of the garden of Bag End where the door to the cellar lay. Pulling her small skinning dagger free from its small sheath at her hip she waited until the noise inside rose before using the hilt to smash the lock. After a few tries it opened and she slipped silently inside

The door creaked as she lay it to close and Flora froze, terrified she'd alerted the bandits to her presence. When the laughter upstairs continued and she heard no footsteps coming in her direction she tiptoed with the stealth only a Hobbit had towards the light of the corridor. There was a gentle moan of wood as someone stood from their seat, announcing their intention to seek out more food. Realizing just where she was standing, Flora panicked. As the bandit slowly walked towards the cellar Flora shrank back into the shadows to squeeze as close to the wall as she could.

He was much younger than the others she'd seen through the window with a round, innocent face and a large nose. She didn't have long to examine the stranger, however, as in a moment of pure bad luck he turned to look directly at Flora.

Both froze, staring at each other for a moment before the Hobbit jumped into frantic action. Grabbing the Dwarf by his blonde beard and thrust her skinning knife forward to rest at his neck, hands shaking, Flora pushed her captive forward out of the cellar towards the dining room. His wide, frightened blue eyes – as large as she was sure hers were – watched her carefully.

"Ori, why don't you – hey!"

All eleven of the other Dwarves leapt to their feet at the sight of their companion at the mercy of the terrified redhead. Her hands were shaking violently, the sharp skinning knife quivering to kiss her captive's throat.

"Alright, lass, easy now," said one of the Dwarves slowly moving forward.

"S-stay back!" she cried, her clammy grip on her weapon become more steady. "I said stay back, or your f-friend gets it!"

"Easy, what is it that you want?"

"Bilbo! I want you to release Bilbo Baggins and leave Hobbiton," said Flora more boldly now, staring down the small crowd of Dwarves. "Bandits have no place in Shire."

They all burst into laughter.

"Don't think I won't do it!" she cried, pulling hard on her captive's beard and earning a small cry.

"Oh, I have no doubt you wouldn't, Flora Brandybuck," said a familiar voice. Looking to her left, she saw none other than Gandalf the wizard looking on the scene with an expression of great amusement. His large, imposing figure was almost comical in the cramped space. Familiar blue eyes, kind and wise, sparkled with laughter above his long, grey beard.

"Gandalf!" gasped Flora, so startled she yanked yet again on the Dwarf's beard. "You're just in time these bandits captured Bilbo, they're going to raid the Shire!"

Now the wizard joined in the laughter, though not quite as enthusiastic as the Dwarves.

"It's quite alright, my dear, these are friends of mine and your cousins. They mean no harm," he explained. "Come, come, dear, release the poor lad before you hurt him."

"Oh! I'm so sorry," said Flora, dropping her knife and bowing low. "I'm so very sorry."

"N-no harm done," sqeaked the Dwarf.

Flora ran to Gandalf, falling into his kind embrace before turning to face the very amused Dwarves.  
"My apologies, sirs, for the misunderstanding," she said, curtseying low. "If there is anything the Master of Buckland can do for you, please inform me and it will be done. I am very, very sorry."

"May I present Flora Brandybuck, eldest daughter of Gorbadoc, Master of Buckland," said Gandalf, his eyes still twinkling.

"It is quite alright, lass," said Dwarf with a snowy white beard that curled gently at his chest. "I imagine this must all have looked quite odd from the outside."

"What is a young lass such as yourself doing out so late in the evening?" asked another one of the Dwarves. This one was quite fearsome looking with a bald head decorated with what Flora knew must have been tattoos and long, dark hair that started below the crown.

"I was returning from hunting and was passing by to visit my cousin, sir," she replied curtly. "It is my favourite way to pass time in the Shire."

"My cousin here is quite the shot," said Bilbo, emerging from the drawing room. She blushed at seeing that he was perfectly unharmed and appeared to be in a somewhat cheerful mood after the awkward and rather embarrassing introduction of his relative. "Though, I do not think her mother would approve of her hunting, or being out so late even if it was to visit me."

Flora rolled her eyes.  
"Who do you think asked me to stop by?"

"Oh, where are my manners," said Bilbo, clapping his hands together excitedly. Then, Dwarf by Dwarf, he introduced the strange guests around the table.

Flora was quite taken with all of them – especially their beards. They were completely unlike anyone she had encountered before, each of them unique and exotic in their own way. Ori, the young Dwarf whom she'd taken hostage, was evidently the youngest and most gentle, bearing nothing but a slingshot at his waist. Next, were Balin and Dwalin, the white haired and tattooed Dwarves who bore an air of experience and had eyes that told of wisdom much like Gandalf's. Bifur's dark mass of hair nearly rivalled Flora's, though his was straight and untidy, blending with his equally long, dark beard. Bombur was as rotund as a barrel and was munching on what appeared to be scones he'd stuffed in his pockets, the crumbs catching in in his fiery red beard that was braided in a large loop that rested on his massive chest. Bofur wore a hat that Flora knew her cousins would be jealous of and had a unique accent unlike any of the other Dwarves, sweet much like his demeanor despite the warhammer resting on the wall behind him.

Fili and Kili, the next youngest Dwarves after Ori, leaped to their feet to bow and gently kiss Flora's hand. They were quite handsome, their features reminding her almost of Hobbits in their open, expressive manner though their facial hair gave them a ruggedness that made Flora blush pink. Dori, another silver haired Dwarf, gave nothing but a gruff grunt as his greeting while the uniquely styled Nori grinned from beneath a neatly braided (but no less bushy) chestnut beard.  
Finally, was Thorin Oakenshield; uncle to Fili and Kili and the leader of the group. He was handsome, much like his nephews, but in a very regal way. He carried himself with pride bred into him and intensely blue eyes contrasting with a neatly trimmed, black beard and hair were trained on Flora, assessing her as though she were a crop for inspection.

When Bilbo introduced him, Flora met his gaze square on and curtseyed low.

"Bilbo is our burglar, but your skill is quite evident, lady Flora," said Kili, causing Flora to break her stare. "Sneaking in without being detected and taking one of our own hostage when outnumbered showed great courage. Are you a warrior in your family's house?"

This time Gandalf, Bilbo, and Flora laughed.

"Oh, no, master Kili," she said. "There are no warriors among Hobbits."

"And yet you were able to capture a young, trained warrior," said Fili.

"As I have been telling you all, Hobbits are a particularly intrepid bunch," said Gandalf proudly, patting Bilbo and Flora on the shoulder. As the conversation turned towards an upcoming venture they were planning – hence their reason for their presence at Bag End – Bilbo led Flora to the kitchen to sit her down and pour her a small mug of ale, which she greedily gulped down. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until just then, and her cousin was quick to pour her a second.

"That was very brave of you, Flora," said Bilbo softly as the Dwarves in the other room had begun to sing. The low tones and sombre words echoed in her, making her whole body hum.

"I was so scared for you, Bilbo, I couldn't just leave you when you were in danger," said Flora after taking another sip of cool ale.

"But I wasn't in danger."

"It sure looked like it. Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

Bilbo didn't answer, the song growing in volume and overtaking the whole home. Flora stood, moving to the doorway into the dining room where the Dwarves sat singing. Thorin was leading, his smooth baritone weaving the story that took form in the smoke and the orange firelight that illuminated the Dwarves sombre figures.

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away 'ere break of day,  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
The Dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells._

Flora found herself fighting back tears as Bilbo looked as though he were about to faint again. Choking back the sorrow she felt at hearing the sad, mournful song she went to retrieve a damp cloth for him to press to his head. He clearly did not wish to be any part of the dangerous journey Thorin and his company had ahead of them, but something deeper had awakened in Flora and she desired nothing more than to go with them.

"Oh, Bilbo, we have to go with them," she whispered, clutching her cousin's clammy hand.

"_We _are g-going nowhere, Flora," said Bilbo. "Neither of us are going."

"But _why_?" cried Flora. Her anger at her cousin rose swiftly, his ignorance and lack of passion frustrating her. Though they were close it had always been something she despised about the young Baggins.

"_Why?!_" cried Bilbo, his voice raising now as well. The contract the Dwarves had given him earlier was pulled out of his pocket and thrust in her face. Carefully she accepted it, glancing over the contents.  
"Evisceration! Lasceration! _Incineration_!" he shouted. "I am certainly not going on any adventure involving any danger of this sort, and certainly neither is my beloved cousin!"

"But Bilbo," sighed Flora. "Didn't you hear what's happened to them? Can't you imagine losing the Shire in such a way? Having Bag End burnt down, your home destroyed only to be turned on by everyone you trusted? I can't begin to imagine the devastation, the grief, but does that mean we should further alienate them and refuse them even just the tiniest bit of aid so they can have a place to belong again?"

Bilbo was taken aback by his cousin's passion, though Flora saw the light of understanding in his eyes flicker. Flora had never felt as though she belonged in the Shire, being considered strange even by the most unique of their kin. As a child she'd been harassed until her father discovered the bullying and swiftly put an end to it, though it left her with few friends. Consequently she'd grown to become fiercely independent, loyal, and with a desire to see what lay beyond the suffocating boundaries of the Shire.  
Her cousin was acutely aware of all of this.

"Please, Bilbo?" she begged, green eyes pleading.

For a moment, she thought she'd worn his resolve but her hope failed when his expression turned stony.

"No, we are not going, and that is that," he said, grabbing the damp cloth from Flora's hands to storm off to his bedroom. The young female Hobbit, distressed and hurt by her relative's decision, stormed the opposite way down the hall to one of the guest rooms to slamming the door behind her. Both completely oblivious to the audience that had just witnessed their fight.


	2. Roast Boar

Flora awoke to the gentle song of birds outside her the window, sunlight warming her face as it beamed in fragments through the glass. As she lay in blissful silence, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her all at once and she nearly fell out of the bed trying to untangle herself so quickly.

Running out into the corridor without any thought as to her decency, she called out.  
"Hello! Is anyone there!"

"They're gone, Flora," said Bilbo from his seat at the table. Before him was his contract, still unsigned, next to a cold cup of tea.

With a heavy sigh she flopped down on the bench across from her cousin, burying her face in her arms.

They sat in silence, the bird that had been serenading Flora flying away at the sound of a cat yowling down the road.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo," said Flora finally, looking up into Bilbo's big, brown eyes. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. You're right, all I'd do is get killed or eaten or incinerated."

He said nothing, just continued staring down at the contract.

"Bilbo?"

He stood quickly and, much like the night before, marched down the hall to his room. However, he returned just a few moments later with two packs.

"Get packed."

"We're going?" asked Flora, eyes wide.

"We're going."

The female Hobbit gave a joyous cry before running to her spare room where Bilbo always had spare clothes in a chest. She quickly changed from her gown into what appeared to be another, simple blouse, overcoat, and gown in browns and blues, but the flowing skirt was, in fact, breeches that allowed Flora the movement she needed when hunting. She'd never actually worn the clothes before, never having a great need for them and their accessibility limited as she didn't live at Bag End (needing to hide the clothes from her mother) and relished in the comfort she felt slipping them on.

She only slipped one more change of clothes into her pack, followed by several pairs of underwear and breastbands. Lastly, she stuffed in a makeshift bedroll before exiting into the entranceway where Bilbo was scrawling something down on a scrap of parchment.

"For your family," he explained, tucking it into an envelope with her father's name on it and placing it gently on the mantle. Turning to his cousin, he held up one of his long coats for her to slip on as she didn't have one of her own, and then helped her fit her bow and quiver over her shoulders. Then, once Bilbo had turned and locked the door, they took off at a full sprint down the hill.

With an agility Flora didn't know he possessed, she saw Bilbo leap over a fence with his contract clutched in his hand flying like a banner behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" shouted Dora Baggins as they passed her, nearly destroying the cart of pumpkins she was pushing towards town.

"We're going on an adventure!" cried Flora back, laughing giddily as she flew next to her cousin.

It didn't take long for them to find the Dwarves and Gandalf. Apparently, they hadn't ridden far at the leisurely pace they found them moving inn.

"Wait!" panted Flora. "Wait!'

The party heard her calls and all stopped, turning their shaggy horses to see the two Hobbits sprinting towards them. Several of the cheered them on, greeting the pair warmly and even Thorin seemed pleased by their sudden appearance.

"Give them a horse," he rumbled before riding away. Bofur grinned toothily at them, leading the pair of Hobbits to a handsome little chestnut pony that was as shaggy as Flora's uncle.

"This is Sparrow," he said.

Flora walked up to the creature, gently stroking its nose. To her great pleasure she gave a small whicker and nudged her hand back, an undeniable grin breaking across the Hobbit's face.

"Up you go, master Baggins."

"Uh – I don't – I mean –"

"Oh, come on, Bilbo," said Flora. Sidestepping Kili who had dismounted to offer her assistance, she grabbed onto the saddle and swung herself up into place with ease. "Horses are wonderful creatures. It's really not that difficult."

Bilbo frowned, muttering something about jumped up Brandybucks, and took the hand she offered him. After a little of a struggle – Kili and Bofur having to push – they managed to get Bilbo up onto the horse behind Flora. Thankfully the saddle was a little large (having been made to accommodate Dwarves) so there was just enough room for the two Hobbits to fit comfortably.

Once their helpers returned to their own horses the group began moving once more. Flora, having much more experience that Bilbo (Brandybucks often rose ponies around Buckland unlike their kin) she took lead of directing Sparrow.

"Hey! It's time to pay up!" shouted Fili.

Some of the Dwarves began to grumble as they produces small pouches, tossing them between each other.

"What's with the money?" asked Bilbo as he ducked with Flora, both narrowly avoiding being struck by a pouch.

"Some of the Dwarves weren't sure if you'd be coming or not, so they took bets," explained Gandalf.

"What did you bet on?" asked Flora, peering up at the wizard on his horse as he rode along next to them.

As if in answer to her question, Gandalf raised a large hand just in time to catch a pouch of his own. Flora grinned.

"My dear Hobbits, I had faith in you the whole time," he said with a wink.

XxX

Riding with the Dwarves was much more pleasant for Flora that it was for Bilbo. She made easy conversation with them, asking them nonstop of their culture, their home, and about them individually. Bilbo mainly remained silent due to what Flora assumed was the immense pain of riding behind her all day when unaccustomed to being on horseback.

They reached the borders of the Shire in just a few hours. The unfamiliar change of scenery was surprising to Flora and she couldn't help but stop when they reached the bridge that marked the border.

"Something wrong, lass?" asked Balin when he realized that she and Bilbo had halted in front of the bridge. Most of the Dwarves and Gandalf were already across, though they hadn't noticed the pause.

"This is it," she said quietly, staring at the bridge with wide eyes.

"What is?"

"Once we cross this bridge, it will be the furthest I've ever been away from home – the first I've ever been outside of the Shire."

She felt Bilbo hug her waist gently.  
"It's alright, Flora," he said quietly. "We're going on a grand adventure, just like you've always dreamed. I'm right here behind you."

Flora smiled at her cousin's kind words. Looking across the bridge once again she saw Thorin watching them with a small smirk on his face that told her he'd obviously been one of the Dwarves to bet against them.  
Steeling herself, she nudged Sparrow forward. She didn't even flinch at the sound of the mare's hooves clacking loudly on the wood, never removing her gaze from Thorin's smug face. She didn't understand his problem with her – in the Shire, female Hobbits were equal with the males (if not a little more respected for the fact they are the ones to bear children and run the household). Perhaps Dwarves didn't respect women as much as her own people, or perhaps he just didn't like her after threatening Ori.  
Whatever the case, when he was the first to break their staring contest she couldn't help but feel as though she'd won a small victory. If he wouldn't respect her, she'd just have to force him to.

Camp the first night was pleasant. The Dwarves, while some had been skeptical, seemed pleased to have them along – even if they had one Hobbit extra. Flora offered to hunt for dinner, but they'd only let her go if Kili went with her.

"Don't take it too hard, lady Flora," said Kili as they crept through the dark woods, bows at the ready. "It took me years to earn their respect – sometimes I feel as though I still haven't."

"Please, Kili, it's just Flora. I'm not a – what's the word? Noble."

"Your father is the king of Buckland, is he not?"

The Hobbit bit back a giggle.  
"Not king, just Master. I suppose he is like a king, in that the title is passed on through the eldest child though the title is just that – a title. There's not really any kingly power in it, though."

Flora paused to reflect on her family for just a moment. They were surely worried about her, but she knew they would have found the note Bilbo left for them on the mantle. She could practically hear her mother's shouts ringing in her ears at the thought.  
Her father, however, was a different matter. She wondered if he was angry, or proud that his eldest had taken initiative to finally do what she desired, or just sad that she'd left without saying a proper goodbye. The thought broke her heart as Flora and Gorbadoc had always been close, and the memory of his face made her clutch her bow tighter.  
As the eldest Brandybuck child of Gorbadoc, she was technically next in line to be Mistress of Buckland. The Hobbits didn't discriminate against gender, they couldn't when females held the majority in their small population. She didn't want to be Mistress. The idea of that much responsibility falling on her shoulders before she even got to live the life she wanted gave her the chills.

Kili raised a hand to stop her and Flora froze, seeing that he was pointing to a boar a few hundred metres away helping itself to a small pile of mushrooms. His grin in the moonlight was bright and as he raised his bow to take the shot, Flora's eyes widened in fear.

"Kili, no!" she whispered, but she was too late. The arrow flew straight and true to strike the boar in the neck with a mortal wound. As it died it released a horrible squeal that echoed in the woods.

"What?" he said, looking to the Hobbit.

"That was a baby! The mother will have heard –"

Just as she was saying it a boar, roughly the size of one of a bear, came barrelling out of the brush towards its fallen offspring. They watched as it sniffed the body and then the air, turning slowly to rest its red gaze on them. Sharp ivory tusks glinted in the moonlight dangerously, and the beast gave a great rumbling cry before charging.

"Oh," said Kili.

"Run!"

Flora and Kili took off, sprinting in the opposite direction of the camp so as not to lead it to the others. Behind them , the angry grunts of the boar were growing closer and closer as through the thick brush and mossy stumps they ducked and weaved in an attempt to put some distance between them.  
The Hobbit, much quicker on her feet than Kili, pulled ahead only to hear the Dwarf give a shout – he'd fallen on a slippery rock and the boar was closing in quickly.

"Kili!" she cried, raising her bow and loosing an arrow that bedded itself in the eye of the beast just before reaching her companion. With a great cry the boar halted and reared back, giving Kili the chance to scramble away.

It was not a mortal wound, and apparently only served to make the boar even more angry. As it reared it turned, setting its focus on the terrified little Hobbit. She unleashed another arrow, imbedding it in the other eye to blind the creature.

It gave another horrifying cry but did not stop its charge. Flora tried to move out of the way but wasn't quick enough to avoid its blind attempt at spearing her, suddenly finding herself dangling from its massive tusks by her coat.  
She could hear Kili calling her name, but all she could focus on was how terrified of falling and being trampled she was.  
While the boar was blind, it still had its sense of smell and could feel Flora's weight. It tossed its head in an effort to throw her but instead was tossed up into the air and onto the monstrous beast's back. Thinking quickly, she drew her skinning knife on her waist and, raising her hand high, stabbed it repeatedly where its skull met its neck.

With one final, horrifying squeal the boar fell, face first into the soft, mossy ground. Flora was thrown forward and landed roughly on her back. The wind suddenly leaving her lungs stunned her and all she could do was lay on the ground, coughing as she tried to regain her senses.

"Flora!" cried Kili, appearing at her side. "Flora, are you alright?"

"Ugh – " she moaned sitting up and coughing some more. "Yes, yes, I think so. Is – is it dead?"

Kili laughed and sat back, looking over at the body of the monstrous boar that was now sitting in a very large pool of blood.

"Yes, I believe it is."

He offered a hand to pull Flora to her feet just as Thorin, Dwalin, and Gandalf came running, drawn by what must have been a great amount of noise caused by their encounter with the boar.

"Are you two alright?" asked Gandalf, quickly helping Kili to help Flora up.

"Yes," said Kili, withering under the glare of his uncle that was then turned to Flora.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Thorin growled.

"But –" started Kili.

"You've just alerted the whole wood to where we are. Are you trying to ensure our failure?"

"But she –"

"Enough, Kili," said Thorin, turning on his heel. "Bring the boar back to camp."

XxX

Flora hacked violently at the carcass, taking her anger out on the boar's body. Blood trickled down her arms to her elbows, but she didn't care. She was too furious and was hardly bothered by the task of cleaning a kill. From the other side of the fire the Dwarves and Bilbo watched her with wide eyes while Gandalf and Thorin were nowhere to be seen.

The fiery temper of her equally fiery hair was well known in the Shire and evidently Bilbo had warned their companions not to wander too close while she had a sharp instrument in her hand.

"We are sorry for our uncle," said Fili, who had appeared next to her, Kili at his side. "His temper gets the best of him when we are involved."

Flora sighed, sitting back on her knees.

"It's alright, Fili. I should have been paying better attention and warned Kili sooner."

"But you saved me," said Kili. "He shouldn't have yelled at you like that or made you do… this."

"As you have noticed I do not faint at the sight of a little blood," she said with a grin, holding up her soaked arms. "Besides, it makes the task far easier imagining that this is your uncle's body rather than the boar's… though to me there is little difference."

The brothers laughed and left her to her work, which she resumed with renewed vigor. Thorin had said little to her other than commanding her to clean and prepare their meal, only serving to fuel her dislike for the Dwarf. The others seemed to have no problem with her presence on the journey and the fact he insisted on hating her was creating a very sore spot on her spirits.  
Bilbo insisted that it was just the way of Dwarves and that she let it go. She wasn't sure if she was entirely able, though if Bilbo could forgive the poor treatment he'd been receiving it seemed only fair for her to try.

"All done," she announced, standing finally. She winced at the stiffness and sharp pain in her legs from sitting on them for so long. Flora had cleaned out the innards, leaving thick, fatty mean on the body. With the help of Bombur and Bilbo, she mounted it on a spit and her cousin promptly took over roasting the boar. In nearly no time at all they were all enjoying fresh boar meat for which there was more than enough – even for Bombur.  
And while Thorin still refused to speak to her, Flora enjoyed the friendly company of the rest of the Dwarves that night. Sometimes even joining in their songs and accepting a spot next to the fire when they offered it to her.


	3. Ponies and Pride

After her encounter with Kili and the boar in the woods, both Flora and Bilbo were significantly more popular with the Dwarves. Gandalf must have also noticed, because just two days later he felt comfortable enough to leave them to conduct 'wizard business'.

This left Flora and Bilbo feeling very out of sorts. Gandalf was the only individual in the company giving them some assurance of their safety. Kili and Fili and grown very attached to Flora, her red head never seen without their dark and blonde far behind around camp or during their riding. This, for some reason only served to further sour Thorin's mood towards the female Hobbit though she was slowly growing to realize she didn't care all that much. She wanted to earn his respect, of course, especially after she was informed quite casually that Thorin was, in fact, the prince of their people – but that didn't mean they had to like each other.  
Bilbo, on the other hand, was forging easy friendships with Balin, Dwalin, and Bofur. All shyness gone, he'd joined Flora in learning as much as he could from the Dwarves of their culture and the outside world. Both Hobbits were surprised to find many of them had traveled nearly all of Middle Earth since their exile from Erebor, save for Ori, Kili, and Fili. As the youngest of the Dwarves they hadn't traveled much, being born after the loss of their homeland to Smaug.

"Here," said Bofur, offering Flora two bowls of freshly prepared stew. The eighth night had fallen, and for the time being the company made camp in what appeared to be an abandoned farm. It seemed all very eerie to Flora, but she trusted the Dwarves' judgement far over hers in those matters.  
"Take these to Kili and Fili. They're tending to the horse."

Disposing of her long coat, she folded it neatly to rest it at Bilbo's side and accepted the two bowls.  
It wasn't difficult for her to find the two brothers, huddled whispering in a conspiring manner in some bushes near the ponies.

"I brought you dinner," she said.

"Shh!" hushed Fili, pulling Flora down into the bush with them.

"What – what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Well, as you know we have fourteen ponies," said Kili slowly. "If you'll look over there, you'll notice there's only twelve."

Flora frowned.  
"Where's Sparrow and Myrtle?"

"We're not sure, but look over there."

"Is that a fire?"

"We think so," said Fili. "We want to go check it out, but we thought we should bring someone with us. Who better to aid us then our talented Hobbit friend?"

The 'talented' Hobbit friend rolled her eyes and moved to follow the two young nobles, their dinners still in her hands. With some balancing, she managed to stay close and climb up behind them onto a mossy, bush covered tree that had fallen.

"What in the name of Took are those?" gasped Flora, looking at three of the most hideous creatures she'd ever seen. Tall, man-like creatures that were as at least ten feet tall with limbs as large as trees were lumbering around a large fire. Their skin, as grey as stone, appeared leathery and filthy in the dim light and – even from their high vantage point metres away – Flora caught wind of a hideous stench of waste, burning hair, and unwashed flesh.

"Trolls," whispered Kili.

"Well, what now? We certainly can't fight them all ourselves, even with the others."

"You're the sneaky Hobbit, you can just creep down there and release the horses!" said Fili.

Flora bit her lip.  
"Are you sure? They are quite… large."

"You're fast, and quiet. They won't even notice you," said Kili as the Dwarves took their bowls from her hands.

She sighed.  
"Alright, then."

Flora peered closer in the hopes of seeing some way to completely avoid going anywhere near the monsters. They had camped themselves in a sort of clearing of rock, walling them in on two sides and dirt cliff rising high on the third near the ponies on the far side. She frowned.

"How –"

Flora was about to ask Kili and Fili about releasing the ponies, as she had left her knife back at the camp but they were gone. Frowning, she gave one last look down at the trolls.

One of them had a knife – it was a broadsword, compared to the Hobbit, but it would have to do. She wasn't about to let trolls make stew out of their ponies, and the look on Dwarves' faces when she returned triumphantly with their steeds was too much to resist.

"Mutton last week, mutton this week – blimey, am I glad we found these 'orses," grumbled one of the trolls.

"Never a blinking bit of manflesh have we had for long enough," said a second. "But I suppose these'll do. What the 'ell William was a-thinkin' of to bring us into these parts at all, beats me – and the drink runnin' short, what's more," he said nudging the elbow of William, who was taking a drink of his jug.

The troll choked.  
"Shut yer mouth!" William growled as soon as he could speak. "Yer can't expect folk to stop here forever just to be et by you and Bert. You've et a village and a half between yer, since we come down from the mountains. How much more d'yer want?"

Flora crept quietly and quickly through the shadows, avoiding the lazy gaze of the bickering trolls, jumping out of the way just as one was about to sit down. She held back a gag as it reached back under its makeshift loincloth to scratch its rear, nearly striking her with the hand after removing it. She had never smelled anything more foul in her forty years life. Thankfully, it was this troll that had the 'knife' she had spotted from her hiding spot and began trying to reach it.  
The troll, named William was still arguing with the others and squirming about terribly as he gestured with his enormous arms. She narrowly dodged being grabbed by slipping his jug into his hand just as he was reaching back directly towards her and once he had it, it allowed her a moment of stillness.  
Taking the opportunity, hands shaking, she grabbed the knife only to be swept off her feet once it was in her grasp.

"'Ere, 'oo are you?" the troll squeaked as it held Flora up by her ankles. "Blimey, Bert, look what I've copped!"

"What is it?" said the others, peering at the quivering little Hobbit. She was sure she was as good as dead.

"Lumme, if I knows! What are yer?" asked William.

"Fl – a Hobbit," she stammered.

"A flobbit?" they repeated, evidently startled by the unfamiliar creature now in their clutches. Judging by the look on their faces they weren't particularly bright monsters.

"What's a flobbit got to do with my knife, anways?"

"And can yer cook 'em?" said Tom.

"Yer can try," said Bert, picking up a skewer.

"She wouldn't make above a mouthful," said William. "Not when she was skinned and boned."

Flora was shaking quite hard now, not having ever felt the terror that gripped her now. She fought tears as she thought hard, trying to find some way to get free and warn the others.

"Pr'haps there are more like 'er about, and we might make a pie," suggested Bert. "Ey, you, are there any more 'o your sort sneakin' around?"

William flipped her right side up to squeeze her tiny body in his fist. All air left her body and she felt as though her head was about to just pop right off her body when there was a sound like a great roar.

The Dwarves, all armed to the teeth, came bursting over the mound where Flora had crept from. With shouts they slashed and hacked at the Trolls. William dropped Flora, startled by the sudden appearance of her companions and she immediately crawled to cover - the pain shooting through her body too much to bear in order to stand and properly run.

She watched with horror as the Dwarves – and to her surprise, Bilbo – fought valiantly, but were overcome by the sheer size and strength of the trolls. In the blink of an eye the monsters had each of them tied up in little brown sacks while they stripped Ori, Dori, Nori, and Bombur of their clothes until they were in nothing but their underclothes and tied them to the large spit above their fire.

Tom, the largest of the trolls, had taken to rotating them slowly over the roaring flames while the others lay in wait near the ponies. He paused for a moment to peer closely at the Dwarves who seemed to be quite unharmed despite the fire, and moaned.

"This is taking too long! Let's just sit on 'em and make chili."

"Look 'ere, Bert, another flobbit!" said William, holding up Bilbo's bag.

"A flobbit? I am a Hobbit!" squeaked the cousin indignantly.

"What's a Hobbit? We've seen a flobbit already."

It was just then as they argued with Bilbo that Gandalf came back, the soft glow of his grey robes in the moonlight just barely visible in Flora's vision that was obscured in pain. No one else seemed to notice him, however, as he skirted around the clearing in the direction of one of the rock faces.

"N-no, no, you're doing it all wrong," said Bilbo.

"What?"

"T-that's not the proper way to cook D-dwarf, you're not using the right spices."

A few of the Dwarves, Flora not able to see who, gasped.

"I have cooked lots 'o flesh in my time, flobbit. I know how t'cook Dwarf."

"D-dwarf is far too different from Man," explained Bilbo, trying to sound as though he were an expert on the matter. Flora felt her jaw drop and wondered if he'd lost his mind.  
"The flavour is very unique."

"Well what d'yer recommend then, flobbit?" asked Bert.

Bilbo fell silent, clearly surprised that the trolls were actually listening to him.

"W-well," he stuttered, thinking hard. "Sage! You must always use sage with Dwarves."

It then struck Flora that her ingenious cousin was trying to stall, realizing that he too must have spotted the wizard who had finally returned.

"Sage?" echoed William with a look of disgust. "No, no. Dwarves are too fatty. I say we make chili and be done with it!"

Bilbo gave a strangled gasp as the troll grabbed Fili to throw him roughly on the ground, raising a foot high.

"Roast 'em!" cried Tom.

"Squash 'em!

"Hey! No need t'get violent," said Tom, rubbing the back of his head which had just been struck. He turned to William and punched the other troll in the arm causing him to release Bilbo.

"I didn't do nothin'!" cried William, shoving Tom back.

Unfortunately for William, he'd been telling the truth. Flora, summoning what little strength she had left in her small body, hand found a rather solid rock near her head and hurled it at the back of Tom's head. Quickly finding another, she grasped it and lobbed it high towards William.

"Ow, ye oaf! I said I didn't do it!" he shouted as he turned to shove Bert.

"I didn't touch yer, yer idiot!"

Chaos erupted. The confused and angry trolls began to fight, trying to wrestle each other to the ground. Flora gasped as they rolled into one of the posts of the spit – the impact knocking it nearly right over the Dwarves tied to it who had been previously out of harm's way now had the hot flames just tickling their bodies. The three trolls rolled, kicked, punch, and bit at each other like fighting dogs until they struck the pen the ponies' were. With a great crunch the wood snapped and the animals fled.

Thankfully Bilbo had managed to roll himself away to narrowly avoid being squashed or trampled, right under the bush to where Flora lay.

"Flora!" he cried, his face full of emotion at seeing his cousin – while not currently in danger – looking as though she were in a great amount of pain.

Then, shining bright as the sun itself, Gandalf appeared.

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" he cried as he raised his staff high to slam the end on the rock. With a great boom it split, allowing the soft orange light of the sunrise to flood the clearing.

To Flora and Bilbo's great shock the trolls began to scream and writhe as though they were in pain. The two Hobbits watched from under the bushes as their grey skin began to change in texture until it was as real stone as it had appeared to be.

"Excellent!" said Gandalf as he stepped down off the rock to help the Hobbits out from beneath their bush. Flora gasped in pain when he tried to pull her up and a look of concern flashed across the wizard's face.  
"Oh, dear," he said, laying her back down. "Here, Bilbo, free the others. I must tend to your cousin."

He released Bilbo from his sack and the Halfling quickly obeyed – the first thing freeing those who were on the spit, sweating profusely as they grew hotter and hotter. They quickly scrambled to go find their clothes while Bilbo then released the others.  
Scooping Flora up in his arms as though she weighed nothing less than a twig Gandalf immediately took her to a nearby soft patch of moss. Gently he laid her back down, frowning as she cried in pain again.

"Oh, Flora," said Bofur, the Dwarves joining Gandalf to peer down at the Hobbit.

Flora couldn't make much sense of what exactly was going on now, however, as she felt as though her whole body was bruised. She gasped weakly, a sharp pain in her chest unlike anything she'd ever felt making it impossible for her to draw breath.

"Her ribs are broken," said the wizard. "Hold."

He handed his staff to Thorin, who had pushed to the front of the group to stand by Bilbo. Gandalf rubbed his hands together, breathing on them as though to warm them, and gently laid them on Flora's broken little body. He closed his eyes in concentration and began to mutter under his breath.

Suddenly, Flora's eyes shot open and she began to cough as air rushed back into her body. Gandalf smiled and Bilbo cried out in relief, smothering her with a hug.

"Oof," she winced, stunned by the impact.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," said Bilbo, lessening his grip before a look of fury unlike anything Flora had ever seen on her cousin's face. "What were you thinking? You fool of a Brandybuck, I should flay you like your father if he were here!"

"Indeed," agreed Thorin, his face stormy. "You nearly got us all killed with your foolishness!"

Fili and Kili stepped forward.

"It was our fault," said Kili, looking sufficiently ashamed.

"We found the trolls had stolen the ponies. We sent Flora to free them."

Everyone flinched as Thorin struck his nephews upside the back of their heads strong enough to knock them to the ground. The disappointed, angry look on his face was unmistakable as he glared down at the pair of brothers.  
He then turned his fury on Flora. She felt herself wilt under his piercing gaze, all her willpower dissipating with the numb feeling in her body from whatever magic Gandalf had worked on her and the sheer hatred of in Thorin's eyes. For a moment, she thought she was going to turn to stone just as the trolls had when he turned on his heel stomp through the bush.

Flora didn't say a word as the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf collected themselves, their weapons, and headed back towards their camp. Yet again Thorin was nowhere to be seen and neither were the ponies knowing full well that he was probably off venting his anger in some way. The Dwarven prince was right – she had been foolish. She'd let her pride get the better of her and it nearly cost the entire company their lives.


	4. War and Peace

**AN: Thank you very much for the reviews, I always love getting feedback on my stories and I couldn't be more pleased you like Flora – she's a feisty little one!  
As to the question on who our Hobbit heroine is going to end up with, well there may be just a very large hint in this chapter. **

**P.S. I've made a tumblr page for my fanfictions. Check out .com for chapter previews and other works.**

XxX

Flora still hadn't spoken a word by the time Dori happened upon a cave later on that afternoon, hobbling along behind in silence as they descended into the putrid darkness. The magic Gandalf had worked on her had been miraculous though she still felt a little stiff.

Thankfully Dwalin had enough sense to bring a torch and they quickly realized it was the trolls' cave, nearly stuffed to the brim with treasure. Bilbo tried to get Flora to help him examine some of the Elvish runes on the weapons but she simply turned away to skulk off in search of solitude.

It was finally Gandalf that managed to get her to speak.  
"Mistress Brandybuck, if you please," said the wizard, beckoning to Flora across the fire that evening. Rather than trying to move on, Thorin had decided it'd be best if they stayed in order for everyone to recover from their encounter with the trolls. Flora had busied herself with trying to sort out everyone's belongings, everything having been trampled or tossed about by the monsters.

Silently she moved past the rambunctious Dwarves who had broken out their instruments in an attempt to write a song about their adventure. Ale had been found by the barrel full in the cave and Flora had a sneaking suspicion that it had been a contributing factor to Thorin's decision to relax as the broody prince sipped a mug near the edge of the fire.

"I know you will make better use of it than your cousin, and I hope that the next time you encounter danger that you will at least be able to defend yourself."

He handed her what was unmistakeably a small sword in a dirty sheath. Drawing it, she couldn't contain her gasp as it slipped from her mouth.  
It was a fine Hobbit sized sword though she suspected it was, in fact, a dagger for meant for someone much larger than she. The blade was of the smoothest steel she had ever seen, Elvish runes trickling down the gently curved blade gracefully that glinted dangerously in the firelight.

"I can't take this," she said, sheathing the weapon and offering it back to Gandalf. "I don't deserve it."

The wizard sighed.  
"Flora Brandybuck, it was by no accident that you happened across our company at Bilbo's that night in the Shire. I have no doubt you are here for a reason, the same reason I was compelled to select your cousin as the burglar."

Flora frowned and turned away, afraid her face would betray her shame at how stupid she'd been but she felt Gandalf's large, comforting hand on her shoulder turn her back to him.

"Do not be sorry for what you did – it was incredibly brave and you should be applauded for your courage in trying to help."

"Thorin doesn't think so," she muttered, the look of hate that had been on his face surfacing in her memory. "I'm an idiot."

"Thorin is great but he is also a fool, and you've done nothing but try to prove your worth – in which I believe you have succeeded. Now, stop pouting. Your father would be most disappointed to see you acting like a spoiled little Baggins."

Flora couldn't help but laugh at the expression and with a grateful smile beamed up at the wizard.  
"Thank you, Gandalf," she said, feeling her pain ease. "And thank you for whatever it was that you did earlier. I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

Gandalf waved his hand dismissively.  
"It was my pleasure, my dear. Now, do go take care of that sword of yours – it is in desperate need of a good cleaning. Any Brandybuck would be ashamed to carry such a weapon."

With renewed vigour Flora stood and went to obey her friend, snatching a handkerchief from Bilbo's pack. The male Hobbit, far too enthralled with sharing songs from the Shire with the Dwarves on the other side of camp, failed to notice despite his deep affection for his handkerchiefs.

As she was cleaning her new sword she became lost in the task and the joyful, humorous music. So much so she nearly didn't notice Thorin took a seat next to her on a rock.

"Is there something you need?" she asked sharply, not veiling any of her displeasure at his presence. To her embarrassment, her face began to warm under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I am surprised you were willing to try and save the ponies yourself," he said, ignoring her tone.

Flora didn't speak.

"Thank you for what you did."

His words surprised her so much she nearly dropped the small sword, but Flora quickly recovered and resumed her work.

"I only did what was right. Besides, it was Gandalf who really saved us."

"My nephews informed me that you obeyed their foolish command without complaint. Your willingness to put your life in danger for the company, twice now…. it is not what is expected of you."

"Expected of me? Pray tell, _Oakenshield_, what is it that is expected of me?" Flora sneered, practically hissing his name as her temper flared to life. The lack of sleep had run her nerves raw and she had no patience left in her. "To run and hide when a friend is in danger? To cower like a frightened child in the shadows while I wait for some hero to ride up and save me? If that is your impression of Hobbits – of me – then you have much to learn."

At that, she stood and marched off towards the nearby stream to freshen up, the filth of the trolls still lingering on her skin finally driving her mad.  
All the while as she scrubbed her bare arms with the cold water her rage burned. She may have acted foolishly the previous night, but how dare he assume she was some cowardly little mouse without knowing a thing about her? She was a Brandybuck, Gorbadoc Brandybuck's daughter, and she would not be bullied about by some pompous, overgrown child with nothing better to do than insult her.

"I did not mean to offend you, Hobbit," growled Thorin, making Flora jump. She had not heard him approach.

Setting the handkerchief down she peered up at him.  
"Just because I am not a Dwarf doesn't mean that I don't deserve the same respect as your kinsmen. The same for my cousin – he has more heart than all of you combined and yet you still insist on treating us as though we are no more than a burden."

Thorin simply stared at her in silence, clearly shocked at her brazen words.

"I don't expect you to apologize, your _highness_. I just ask that you treat us with the respect we deserve."

"Perhaps I will treat you with respect once you've earned it!" exclaimed Thorin.

She laughed, unable to believe her ears.  
"Please tell me, then, what I must do to earn your royal arse's respect!" Flora shouted. Just beyond the trees the camp had fallen silent a few moments before to listen in, though neither of them noticed. She rarely swore but the Hobbit had never felt so angry in her life and the rough language gave her courage enough to stand toe to toe with the angry prince.  
"Should I have strangled the trolls with my bare hands? Wrestled the boar with nothing but a rock to serve it up on a platter? Or maybe I should bow and scrape and kiss your boots, since that seems to be what you expect of everyone you encounter?"

"You would be wise to watch your language with me, churl," growled Thorin.

"Or what!?"

For a moment, Flora feared he actually might strike her but he instead he grabbed her to toss her over his shoulder. She shouted more curses as he marched to the creek, and howled like a wounded cat as he dumped her in before stomping back towards the camp.

She just sat there, completely stunned. That Thorin had actually just thrown her in the creek was far too much for the Hobbit to comprehend when combined with the events of the day and, to her shame, she felt herself break down into quiet sobs as the cold water soaked her clothes. When she finally returned to camp she was hurt to see no one dared to meet her eyes. It was all she could do to hide her angry tears as she crawled – her mop of curls still sopping – into her bedroll next to Bilbo.  
But for all her exhaustion and stiffness, sleep still would not come.

XxX

The entire group was anxious for the next few days. In addition to the ponies having fled, the tension between Flora and Thorin was palpable.

The morning directly after the fight, the prince had been still so angry he practically threw his belongings about as he packed – as well as anyone else's within arm's reach. The Hobbit, on the other hand, had recovered from her dip in the river and was so enraged that she burnt Thorin's breakfast until it was an inedible piece of charcoal that bore some resemblance in shape to sausage.

Flora didn't regret what she'd said, having meant every word of it. She thought Thorin was arrogant, rude, and disrespectful. Not to mention she despised his foul temper which he insisted on taking out on anyone who dared speak to him. No one was spared his wrath, not even Gloin when he had simply offered to take the first watch one evening.

The rest of the Dwarves tried to make light of it, and Gandalf appeared not to notice. If he did, he simply didn't mention it and traveled with the company in his usual manner, sometimes disappearing for a day or two to suddenly re-appear magically.

Bilbo, other than Flora, was most strongly affected by the tension.

"Thank you," said Bilbo as he and Flora trailed along behind the Dwarves one day.

"For what?"

"For standing up to Thorin."

"Oh," said Flora, her eyes flickering ahead to where the subject of their discussion was marching far ahead in the front of the group. For a moment she thought she saw him glance back towards them, but she doubted the Dwarf's hearing was that good.  
"It was nothing."

Bilbo shook his head.  
"Listen, Flora. I…. I think you should apologize."

She stopped dead in her tracks, her face flushing red.  
"Pardon me?"

"I said," said Bilbo, pulling her by her coat closer as they saw several of the Dwarves look back, "I think you should apologize to Thorin."

Flora scoffed.  
"When pigs fly."

"Please, hear me out," urged her cousin. Looking at him, she saw just how serious he was and felt herself soften.  
"We are only on this journey because he let us. Now, I might complain about going home but I would much rather not have to worry about going home in once piece. Gandalf isn't going to always be there to save us and whether we like it or not Thorin is in charge."

The female Hobbit sighed heavily, his words hitting her hard. Bilbo was right – if they were in trouble and Gandalf wasn't there, Thorin would have no qualms leaving them behind. Unfortunately, their survival counted on them being in his good graces and upon realizing this Flora felt incredibly selfish. She had absolutely no desire to put her cousin in even more danger than they were already in simply by being on this adventure.

"I will try," she said softly.

"Good!" said Bilbo, smiling warmly and patting Flora on the shoulder.

When he looked away, she couldn't help the frown that clouded her face. Her deeply wounded pride wrestled hard with her guilt and worry for Bilbo. Thinking the Dwarves were beginning to rub off on her – in particular, Fili and Kili – she thought of how Thorin had wounded her honour as well. She may not be a tried warrior, born to be in the heat of battle with fire in her blood but she still felt as though the way he treated her was unfounded. From what she had learned from the rest of the Dwarves, women were very much respected among their people as there were so few so it wasn't because she was female.  
Flora couldn't help but sigh again as she wondered if he really just hated her.

XxX

It took two more days for Flora to sum up the courage to approach Thorin and another cool night by the fire.

Flora had just begun helping Bombur to cook dinner for the evening when Bilbo spoke up.

"Do you have any stories about Erebor?"

"There is only one tale we tell of our lost city since its fall," said Balin, Flora listening as she stirred a large pot of stew.  
"Erebor, for all its gold that ran like rivers and jewels as numerous as the stars, had grown too proud. Thror, the King Under the Mountain, had become ill with his love for gold. His lust for it poisoned the mountain, and drew Smaug the Destroyer from his home far away. In a rush of wind and flame he came, setting fire to Dale and gutting the Lonely Mountain to take its treasure for its own and slaying many. Our people had been abandoned by our Elven allies, left in the midst of battle to face the beast on our own and we were left to wander, seeking out a new life at defeat by the fires of Smaug. Our people wandered, moving to other kingdoms and Thror became the King in Exile and Thrain disappeared. When we had gained enough strength to make an attempt to take back Moria from the Orcs and Goblins that infested it's once grand halls, King Thror led us into battle.  
It was a bloody fight, and in the middle of the battle swinging a great club was the monstrous Azog the Pale Orc, who had sworn to destroy the line of Durin. In the rush and flow of the battle Thrain faced Azog and fell, and so arose a young prince, determined to give his people a home again who charged the Pale One and inspired his warriors to rally. They fought furiously but the prince's shield was not strong enough to stem the blows from the mighty Azog's club and was shattered. Instead, he took up the thick branch of an oak that was as strong as any mighty Dwarven crafted shield and deflected the Orc's attack, allowing the prince to land a mortal wound on the beast and leading his people to victory."

Flora looked up into Balin's dark eyes, and saw them move to stare at the lonely Thorin who sat in watch at the edge of the camp. His back was to them, though she had no doubt he was listening to every word.

"It was in that day that the young prince became Oakenshield, a grand warrior and one that I could truly call my king."

She felt as though she had been punched in the gut, the song that the Dwarves had sung back at Bag End suddenly surfacing in her memory along with the sorrow, the pride, and the deeply rooted hope the Dwarves had for returning to the Lonely Mountain that Flora herself had felt in her very bones.

She was moved.

Bombur cleared his throat in an attempt to gather Flora's attention, not realizing she'd been staring at Thorin and had halted her stirring. Blushing, she quickly removed the boiling pot and dished each of the Dwarves out a bowl before taking the last one and filling it to the brim.

Hands clammy and slightly shaky she stood and moved towards Thorin. He still hadn't moved from his spot after Balin had finished his story and appeared to be so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Flora.

"I brought you dinner," she said quietly, offering him the bowl.

He looked at her with a vaguely shocked expression, his calm brows arching in surprise though he said nothing.

"It's not poisoned, if that is what you're thinking."

"I cannot lie and say it wasn't a concern," said Thorin with what Flora could have sworn was a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Accepting the bowl, he quickly consumed its contents

"I… I want…."

"Yes?" said Thorin, setting the bowl down.

"I want to apologize," she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Much to her shame, the pink blush from before returned to heat her face which only increased when she saw the smile on the Dwarven prince's face.

"Is that so?"

Mentally, Flora cursed him, wondering why he was making it so difficult.

"Yes, it is so. I should not have insulted you the way I did. I am sorry."

"I apologize as well, Hobbit," he said, shifting over on his log to make room for an astonished Flora. For a moment she didn't move but then realized he wanted her to join him. Sitting down, she perched herself as far away from him as she could while still actually being on the log.  
"The way I treated you… was not becoming, nor honourable."

"Apology accepted," said Flora with a smile. "I also wanted to say – well – just how sorry I am."

Thorin's smile was gone once more.  
"For what?"

"For… everything," said the Hobbit, looking down at her feet. "Erebor, your family…"

"Ah."

Flora looked over at him, copper ringlets half curtaining her face. She flushed again when she realized he seemed to be studying her with his impossibly clear grey eyes.

"You are not what we – what I expected," said Thorin, turning his gaze back to the sky. "And before you lose your temper again, I mean that you ar – that you and your cousin are made of a much sturdier stock that I had anticipated."

She nearly did lose her head again at the mention of her temper, but quelled the anger before it could bubble up and ruin the fragile truce they'd reached.  
"Thank you?"

"Do you know how to use that?"

"What – oh, this?" said Flora, holding up her small sword. Her pride wanted her to say yes but just this once she swallowed it.  
"No, I don't. My family hardly approved of my learning to use a bow, and I don't think there's been a Hobbit with any sort of skill to speak of since the Battle of Greenfields."

Thorin took the sword, pulling it from its sheath to examine it closely. He peered at it in the light, lifting it to examine the slightly curved edge and frowning at the Elven markings. Seemingly satisfied, he slipped it back into the sheath and tossed it back to Flora.

"Your people are very peaceful," he said plainly.

"Very," said the Hobbit, looking up at the stars. "We hold no desire for power, or wealth – just to live fulfilling lives in whatever we find joy in. Unfortunately that more often than not means food, drink, or sitting around at home."

"You sound as though you disapprove."

"I don't disapprove, I simply don't agree," sighed Flora.

"Something you do often, I am learning."

Looking at the Dwarf she prepared to reprimand him but stopped when she saw the smile on his face. She could scarcely believe her ears – he was teasing her!

Flora laughed softly.  
"Why lock yourself up when there's so much of the world to see and experience? I haven't been as grateful as I should have been. You've given me the opportunity to escape it, to see the world. You've given me life, your highness, and I will always be thankful to you and your companions for it."

They fell into a comfortable silence, many of the company having gone to bed early with such full bellies. Flora supposed they also felt more at ease with she and the Dwarven prince having reached a truce rather than treating each other so horrendously. However, this meant that she was left to handle cleaning up.

Securing her sword back in its she stood and dusted herself off before turning to the camp.

"Thorin."

"Pardon?"

Looking back, she saw the Dwarf was watching her.  
"Please, it's just Thorin."

She smiled.  
"Then you must call me by my name. Good night, Thorin."

"Good night, Flora."


	5. Wargs!

"Again!"

Duck, dodge, thrust, slash, duck.

Sweat trickled down Flora's forehead, threatening her eyes as she focused on her opponent. Bifur, much to her pleasure, appeared to be perspiring as well though not as nearly as much as she. From the side of the clearing the rest of the Dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo, and her instructor, Thorin, sat watching as the pair sparred. The prince would often bark out instructions or patterns which she clumsily carried out though he usually allowed the rest to partake in the Hobbit's learning.

Her cousin stayed out of it though he had been offered lessons by Balin. Instead he had taken to attemping to learn one of the various instruments the Dwarves had strangely brought along with them. If there was one similarity between Dwarves and Hobbits, it was most definitely their love for music.

Flora, thank the Valar, was a quick learner. Though she was by no means anywhere near the skill of Thorin, Kili, or Fili with a blade in the past two weeks she couldn't help but feel as though she had at least an inkling of skill that would allow her to at least protect herself for a time in the case of danger.  
The Dwarf prince was a strict teacher and sometimes the Hobbit wondered if he was still angry at her and used her training to make her suffer but somehow they had reached what might even be called a friendly acquaintance. While the others would spend their evenings chatting, eating, and singing Flora and Thorin would often sit to the side and he would allow her to ask him questions about Erebor. There was something about the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his lost home that she enjoyed very much and it had made a considerable difference in his mood on their journey.

However, right now, Flora wanted nothing more than to stab Thorin with her small blade. As he continued to bark out commands from his seat on a rock she felt as though her arms were going to fall off from exhaustion.

Bifur was a seasoned warrior, the chunk of axe imbedded in his skull at the line between his skin and his nest of black hair a very visible piece of evidence. However, Flora couldn't help but notice during their spar that he had grown more and more confident. Thinking hard, knowing she wasn't going to last much longer, she ducked and spun to avoid the Dwarf's glaive. She slid the blade of her sword up the shaft towards where Bifur's hands gripped the weapon and with a quick flick of her wrist landed a sharp nick on the hand closest. With a shout he let go, allowing Flora to slash in a horizontal arc at his suddenly exposed stomach. Bifur was forced to step back but the Hobbit was prepared; with what little leg length she had and her proximity she ducked again to spin and swing her leg outwards to sweep at Bifur's off balance feet.  
To her astonishment, it worked, and the Dwarf was on his back. Flora pounced and pressed her blade to his beard protected neck.

"I yield!" said Bifur with a grin, which was returned doubly by Flora. The spectators from the side cheered and she found herself smothered by Kili and Fili who tackled her in a hug. Bilbo wasn't far behind, albeit a little more gentle.

"Well done!" boomed Dwalin as the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf rushed forward to join in congratulating Flora on her small victory. If she hadn't already been flushed with the exertion of the session she would have been blushing as red as her hair.

"Indeed," said Thorin. "Next time, watch your grip – you were holding it too tightly again. One strong blow and you'd be knocked to the ground."

Flora's smile faded at the criticism but she knew it was for the best. As aware of her pride she had become on their adventure, she knew there was no room for it in battle unless you wanted to lose your head – the most likely outcome for someone of her stature.

The excitement over, she decided to go freshen up at the creek they'd chosen to camp near. With the memory of the trolls still fresh in her mind Flora made it a point to clean herself whenever possible, though even in the warm weather that marked the approach of midsummer she was not comfortable enough to bathe properly. Sometimes, if she felt bold or exhausted enough, she'd have Bilbo stand as a watchman to ensure none of their companions happened upon her by accident. Flora felt as though she'd been embarrassed enough in front of the Dwarves after tripping over a rock to fall right into a small pile of deer droppings. Thankfully that day, and the day she'd fallen, were quite warm so the cold water of the springs and creeks came as a welcome relief from the heat.

"You're really getting quite good," said Kili, appearing suddenly next to Flora just as she was wringing out her red curls.

"For a Hobbit, you mean," she replied with a smile. "Your uncle is an excellent teacher."

"But you have talent. More than any of us expected. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Flora grinned at the dark haired Dwarf.  
"With a sword, no, but I was often in fights as a youngling," she explained. "Usually defending Bilbo. The rest of our cousins were not so understanding of our natures."

Kili took a seat next to Flora on the rock she'd perched herself on. Unlike his brother, she found it much easier to converse with him and they often walked next to each other in the day time.  
He frowned.  
"I do not like the idea of anyone fighting you," he said. "You're so _tiny_."

"Tiny!" exclaimed Flora, laughing. "If I were so tiny, could I do this?"

She had the element of surprise on her side and, with as much strength as she could muster, pushed Kili over so he rolled off the rock into a small puddle that ran off from the creek. With a small splash and a cry he landed, bum first, in the cool water.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!"

Flora gave a very girlish giggle and tried to run, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid Kili's grasp. The powerful young Dwarf grabbed her to carry her in his arms like a babe before moving towards the creek. She screeched and wriggled, kicking and punching (carefully, aware of the strength she'd gained from training) until she grabbed Kili's dark hair to give it a good, strong pull. It was enough for him to drop her and quickly Flora took advantage of her opportunity to run, however she was quickly tackled from behind. As the pair rolled and wrestled, Flora's nimble hands made their way to Kili's side and began to tickle mercilessly.

He still managed to pin her, even as they laughed until tears were rolling down their faces, and Flora fought the heat suddenly creeping up her neck as she felt the foreign weight of his body on hers. Admittedly, Kili was attractive, and as they lay on the forest floor she couldn't help the blush that pinked her cheeks as his dark brown eyes found her green. And, while they lay in their rather compromising position, she couldn't help notice how wonderful he smelled – a mix of leather, mint, and the concoction he used on his bow string that was so masculine but innocent her blush deepened.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had them leap apart and Flora looked up to see Bilbo watching them with a look of suspicion.

"I'll go… find firewood," said Kili, also blushing, as he made a hasty retreat into the woods while Bilbo crossed his arms to glare at his cousin.

"I don't think your mother would approve of you rolling about with strange Dwarves," he stated.

"My mother isn't here, and Kili isn't a stranger. Besides, it's not like that," said Flora as she brushed herself off, her face as red as a tomato.

The male Hobbit, clearly unconvinced, raised a brow.  
"It's certainly what it looked like."

"Well, it's not!"

Bilbo turned, appearing to not know what to else to say, to head back to camp.  
"Just… make sure you don't make anyone angry."

Flora knew just whom he was referring to, and felt shocked at the wave of shame and guilt that washed over her. If it had been Thorin that had found them in such an awkward but innocent position – well, she was sure her face reached a whole new shade of red at the thought.  
Then, she was surprised at the realization of just how much she wanted to earn his approval. Before it had been about proving herself, and now all she wanted to do was please him and see his eyes shine as they did when he talked about how proud he was of Fili and Kili or of Erebor when he spoke of her. She had to admit (now that they were friendlier) he was just the sort of person that inspired others to be better, to be the best they could be, just by being around him. It was something Flora had grown to admire about Thorin.

Other than his eyes, but Flora quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head as the heat in her face began to return. She shouldn't be admiring _any_ of their friend's eyes or smell, or anything!

As she finished washing up – or rather, begun again as her wrestling match with Kili had undone all her work – she couldn't help but think perhaps she'd been without her own kind for too long, with the exception of Bilbo. The unique situation of being the only female Hobbit (the only female at all!) on the journey was starting to rot her brain if she was thinking of Thorin's eyes.

The sound of rustling in the bushes pulled Flora from her thoughts and she jumped to her feet and drew her sword.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone there?"

Flora fell to the ground with a yelp as what appeared to be eight rabbits, nearly as large as she, to come bursting out of the brush with a sled being pulled behind them. It skidded to a halt just a few feet away and on it was the strangest individual Flora had ever seen.  
He appeared to be an old Man dressed in the strangest mix of brown clothing and what looked to be moss. His beard, as long as Gandalf's, was so wild and ragged it seemed to blend with his just as wild clothing. Above it sat a bulbous nose and wide, dark grey eyes that darted about frantically until they settled on the Hobbit on the ground.

"Oh! My!" he gasped. "What are you?"

"I-I'm a Hobbit," she said. "What are you?"

"I'm a wizard," he said.

"Radagast!" cried Gandalf, appearing from the bushes in the direction of the camp. "Radagast," it is good to see you!"

"Gandalf, I'm glad I found you," said the wizard. "There is something terribly wrong!"

"Flora, go back to the camp," ordered Gandalf. Flora quickly complied, not wishing to be in the way of wizard's business. When she returned she saw everyone was looking quite nervous and had packed up all their belongings.

"What's going on?" she asked as Kili handed her the old, brown pack Bilbo had given her back in the Shire.

As if in answer, there was a great howl that echoed in the distance. The raw, primal cry made Flora shiver.

"Warg scouts," said Fili.

"Orcs," added Bilbo, who was visibly quivering.

Flora looked to Thorin, who appeared to be deep in thought on what to do. She may be an inexperienced Hobbit, but it didn't take a genius to realize that if there were Orcs with Wargs, they didn't stand a chance on escaping unscathed. Balin and Dwalin had regaled her with enough tales of their battles with the fearsome creatures enough to know that.

There was another howl as Gandalf re-appeared with Radagast at his side. The angry wizard marched straight towards Thorin.

"Who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?" he growled.

"No one," he murmured.

"Who did you tell?" repeated Gandalf, roaring.

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf's face darkened.  
"You are being hunted."

Next to Flora, Bilbo gasped, and she felt her hand reach for his to hold it. They gripped each other so tightly she wasn't sure if her cousin was the only one shaking or not.

"We need to leave, now," said Dori.

"We won't get far without ponies," said Dwalin.

They all stood there for a moment, either trapped in their sorrow or thoughts. Flora could practically hear the beasts chewing on her bones when Radagast spoke up.

"I will go, distract them so you can get away."

"It's too dangerous, Radagast, these are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you."

Radagast huffed indignantly.  
"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try!"

At that the wizard jumped onto his strange sleigh and with a great whoop took off. Evidently, the wizard had been telling the truth (even if she suspected he was a few apples short of a bushel) because by the time she blinked they were completely out of sight.

"Let's go!"

Flora pulled Bilbo as they all ran, nearly tripping over stumps and roots but their fear gave the two Hobbits speed and agility they didn't know they had. Gandalf was the only one faster than the pair, the Dwarves chugging along behind them at a quick but steady pace, as he led them out of the forest onto a vast plain. It was grand, but Flora had no time to admire the sight as Bilbo's tugging hand and the sound of howling reminded her of what they were doing.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the brown blur that was Radagast and his rabbit sleigh, practically flying across the plains as it weaved and spun to avoid the hideous beasts that pursued him. She only just barely managed to get a look at the Wargs and their riders as she and Bilbo were pulled down behind a set of rocks. They were as horrendous as she'd imagined, a twisted, wolf-like creature with chillingly intelligent eyes and larger than the ponies they had been riding before the trolls.  
The Orcs themselves were no less hideous. Flora had heard tales of how the dark monsters had come to be after the East Elves had become corrupt and twisted until they were the beasts that pursued them that day. They appeared to be almost human in height, though their ugly grey skin, pointed ears, squat noses and broad, fanged mouths marked them as the fiends they were.

As they huddled behind the rock face, Radagast whizzing by with his rabbits and closely followed by Wargs, Flora held the shaking body of her cousin close. She wasn't so sure she'd ever been so afraid in her life – even the trolls didn't terrify her as much as the beast riders – and she couldn't begin to imagine how terrified Bilbo was.  
They all stood in absolute silence, holding their breath even as their lungs burned in protest as a Warg had caught their scent as Radagast led them by. Bilbo let out the tiniest of squeaks and at Thorin's glare, Flora's hand quickly covered his mouth.

Thorin then motioned silently Kili. The younger Dwarf drew his bow and quietly strung an arrow, releasing it to kill the Warg that had nearly discovered them. With a great howl the beast fell and it's rider tumbled down in front of them and as they shouted battle cries the Dwarves fell upon him and was savagely disposed of.

They all froze again as more howls and shouts filled the air – the dying cry of the Warg had alerted the rest to their presence.

"Run!" shouted Gandalf.

The company took off once more and Flora nearly stumbled again as Bilbo was still firmly attached to her hand. Gandalf was leading them still, though they no longer seemed to be running to avoid the Wargs and rather in a particular direction. Flora didn't see, panic blurring her vision, but also that he was leading them towards another set of rocks that dipped down into the ground. Thorin, who had caught up with the Hobbits, shouted something at the wizard but he went ignored.

They reached the rocks only to realize they'd been surrounded. With a shaking hand and sweat pouring down her face Flora drew her sword alongside the Dwarves as they prepared to face their hunters.  
Bifur, Bofur, and Gloin had the greatest advantage as they wielded longer weapons and Kili was still clutching his bow in his hands. Methodically and in perfect harmony the Dwarves swung, shot, and hacked at the onslaught of Wargs that leaped to try and pin their prey.

Flora frowned, resisting the urge to cry as her courage began to fail her at the ferocious snarl from above her. Looking up she saw a Warg and an Orc grinning down at her, only to flinch as with a loud 'thock!' a stone went flying off the monstrous wolf's head. Stunned, it fell to the ground and the Orc leapt at Flora. Finally coming to her senses and shaking her fear induced paralysis she raised her sword to block the Orc's swing and with a 'clang!' deflected the blow. The beast snarled in surprise at the tiny Hobbit's counter and quickly lunged again only for Flora to duck below the attack and thrust her blade upwards into its gut and draw it downwards in a diagonal cut.

The hideous smelling contents of the Orc's stomach sprayed and Flora cried as she received some of the acrid liquid in her eyes. It stung but she raised her hand to wipe her face with her sleeve just in time to see a much shorter Orc leaping at Ori.

This one was much faster, wielding two blackened swords not unlike Flora's small Elvish blade. Without thinking she shouted and pulled her hunting knife from its sheath on her hip to hurl it at the Orc for the blade to bury itself in it's skull.  
Ori shot her a grateful grin, turning to disappear down into the cave from which she could hear Gandalf and Thorin calling their retreat. However, Flora was unable to follow as just a few feet away from her Bilbo about to be consumed by the Warg that had been stunned earlier.

"NO!"

The beast had recovered its senses and was bearing down on the Hobbit. With sudden courage she didn't know she had Flora ran to vault off a rock and jump onto the beasts back. It howled as she plunged her blade into its back and it began to thrash wildly. Bilbo disappeared and quickly, as she tried to hold on for dear life, she realized she was the only one left as neither Dwarf, Hobbit, or wizard were anywhere to be seen or heard.

With a desperate cry she toppled forwards until she was hanging onto the Warg's neck. Using her position and avoiding it's gnashing, foul teeth she drew her blade across its neck where she hoped the jugular would be to kill it instantly. The Warg fell, dead, and Flora with it. She gasped as the air left her body when she hit the hard ground only to be pounced upon by yet another of the monstrous wolves.

Flora cried out in surprise as it went flying, it's claws leaving tears in her clothing as it they were torn from her body. The thunderous sound of hoof beats filled the air, followed by more Orc and Warg cries. Voices, strong, stern, but never the less beautiful shouted in a strange language but Flora saw none of what was happening as she had crawled to huddle next to the nearest boulder in an effort to seek shelter.

"Come out, little one, you are safe now."

The voice was enchanting and it gave her the boldness to open her eyes. She gasped when she saw what had to have been a dozen glorious Elven warriors, clad in shining armour and atop the most beautiful horses she'd ever seen in her life.  
The warrior that had spoken to her was undoubtedly older than the others, flecks of grey and mature but unwrinkled features betraying his age, and was gazing at her curiously as he knelt to examine Flora. His chestnut brown hair was long, much like the rest of the Elves, and braided to keep it from falling into his impossibly grey eyes. The wisdom that shone deep within them reminded Flora vaguely of Gandalf but something told her the Elf was much, much different than the wizard.

Quivering, as sorrow and fear still had a hold of her, Flora accepted his hand and found herself pulled to her feet. The Elf steadied her by placing graceful hands on her shoulders.

"Are you injured?"

Flora shook her head.

"Good," said the Elf. "My name is lord Elrond, of Rivendell. What is your name?"

"F-Flora," she croaked. She hadn't realized how parched and exhausted she was until that moment, her limbs feeling as though they were made of stone and her throat was as dry as dust. Remembering her manners, she gave a wobbly bow.  
"F-Flora Brandybuck, daughter of Gorbadoc Brandybuck, master of Buckland."

"It is an honour to meet a Halfling brave enough to wrestle a Warg," said lord Elrond with an amused expression. The Elves behind him chuckled and one was kind enough to toss her a flask filled with the sweetest water she'd ever tasted.  
"What, may I ask, is a Shireling doing so far from home?"

Flora froze, unsure of what to say. The Elves had saved her, though she knew the Dwarves and even possibly Gandalf wouldn't appreciate her sharing their quest. She knew their hatred for the fair folk that stood before her but the taste of their abandonment was bitter on her tongue.

"I was travelling in the company of Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf the Grey, my lord," she said, fighting tears. "We were being hunted and – and they left me."

Lord Elrond frowned and turned to speak to his kin in what Flora could only guess was Elvish. It rang in her ears like the gentle trickle of water, as fluid and sweet as the caress of a summer wind on her face. They appeared to argue for a moment when Lord Elrond barked out something over his opponents before turning back to the Hobbit.

"If you would be so kind, lady, to accompany us back to our home? We wish to offer you food and rest, and perhaps we can track down your company."

She was stunned.  
"I-I would b-be honoured, my lord!"

Lord Elrond smile and swept Flora up in his arms to gently place her on his own white mount who stood as placid as a plow pony under her. In a single, graceful movement he mounted and Flora found herself holding tight to the lord's waist as they took off at a speed which the Hobbit couldn't have even imagined.

She watched in wonder as the world seemed to pass by in a blur, the golden yellow of the plains becoming lush, green woodland much different than the woods Flora had been travelling through in the past few weeks. These were more ancient and felt almost purer as their lively boughs tickled the sky that was lit brilliantly with the beginnings of sunset. Soon the sound of rushing water filled her ears and as they rounded a bend, Flora emitted a very loud gasp that earned another laugh from the Elves at the sight before her.

Nestled in the most lush, green valley that appeared to be alive with the sheer number of waterfalls that ran through it were ivory white buildings that seemed to glow in the late sunlight. They were so delicate in appearance with intricately carved archways, pavilions, and bridges she didn't know how they stood against even the slightest breeze.

A gentle wind rustled Flora's hair, brushing a copper strand across her cheek. On it she could hear songs that tugged at her heart and made her want to jump off lord Elrond's horse to dance under the stars and moon for the rest of eternity. She could smell the most heavenly scents – flowers, the mist from the waterfalls, and what had to have been Elven cooking that made her mouth water even though she didn't know what Elf food even looked like.

"Welcome to Rivendell, lady Flora," said lord Elrond.


	6. Rivendell

**AN: Again, thank you for your wonderful reviews! I had a blast writing this next chapter - and by enjoy I mean I giggled through the entire thing.  
The song from the Shire mentioned later on is actually called "Flaming Red Hair" and it's in FOTR. **

It was all Flora could do to not fall from her seat behind lord Elrond as she gaped at the beautiful Elven city as they rode. Everything was so impossibly beautiful she wasn't entirely sure she hadn't been killed and was now passing into the realm of the dead.

"It seems your companions have arrived before us," said lord Elrond.

Peeking out from behind his cloak she saw that the Elf king was correct – there they were, thirteen Dwarves, a Hobbit, and a wizard, all standing in a circle looking quite nervous with their weapons bared as the group of warriors that accompanied lord Elrond rode forward to surround the company.

Flora resisted the urge to roll her eyes in front of the Elves.

"Gandalf!' called Flora's saviour.

"Lord Elrond," greeted the wizard as Flora hid herself again. She wasn't so sure she wanted to face her companions quite so soon after they had obviously decided to leave her to die.

The wizard and the Elf began to speak in Elvish though after just a few moments they switched back to Common.  
"It is strange that Orcs would wander so close to our borders," said lord Elrond. "I wonder what it was that could have drawn them here."

Flora could only imagine the expression on Thorin's face, knowing full well how much he despised Elves since the betrayal of Thranduil at the loss of Erebor. From what she had experienced, they were a much more pleasant, friendly sort and lord Elrond's fair treatment must have had his head spinning.

"Perhaps they were in search of a lost treasure?" spoke one of the Elves who bore an undeniable resemblance to lord Elrond.

"Lost to whom? What we found couldn't possibly belong to these ruffians," said another, quite seriously.

"What?!" exclaimed Bilbo's familiar voice. "What did you find? Did you find a Hobbit? My cousin –"

"A Hobbit?" said lord Elrond. "I don't know about Hobbits, but we did find a rather precious treasure amidst the corpses. One, I imagine, you are missing dearly."

Lord Elrond lifted his cloak to reveal Flora, who was now smiling shyly down at the bewildered company. For a moment no one said anything, simply staring at her in utter astonishment - though whether or not it was the fact Flora was alive or that she was currently attached to none other than lord Elrond's waist, she didn't know. However, when Flora saw the smiles that quickly broke across their faces any bitterness she might have had towards them disappeared almost instantly.  
Gandalf and Balin erupted into joyous laughter while, forgetting all prejudices they might have held against her new acquaintance, the Dwarves and Bilbo rushed forward to pull Flora from the horse and into their smothering embrace.

"Don't you dare ever scare me like that again!" exclaimed Bilbo as he nearly suffocated Flora with the force of his hug. "Never, ever –"

"That was a brave thing you did for your cousin, lass," said Gloin.

"You had us all thinking you were dead!" exclaimed Kili.

"_You _left me behind!"

Bilbo looked absolutely scandalized.  
"I would _never!_" he squeaked. "We thought you were dead! We were told you were dead!"

"You were told? By who?"

She didn't know why she even bothered to ask, knowing full well the culprit was none other than the only Dwarf who hadn't greeted her so happily still standing a few feet away with a sour look on his face. Of course it made sense that he would have sacrificed her for the well-being of the group, but she had been foolish enough to think that in the past few weeks she'd been accepted as one of the company rather than still being a burden.

Dwarves, she thought angrily.

Lord Elrond began to speak in Elvish again, his tone questioning but the smirk on his face undeniably friendly.

"What did he say?" growled Gloin. "Does he offer us insult?"

The Dwarves erupted into angry growls and shouts of insults. Gandalf rolled his eyes and groaned.

"He is offering you food," said the wizard with a smile to match lord Elrond's.

Gloin had the grace to appear sheepish and turned to huddle with his fellows, muttering in what had to have been their own native language Flora had only heard them use a few times on their journey. Finally, he turned.

"Well, then, lead on."

There was a great commotion as the crowd dissipated and the company moved to follow lord Elrond as he led them up a tall set of stairs. Flora, however, found her way blocked by several Elven women who were giggling and nattering away in Elvish. With the promise of food on the group's minds, only Gandalf noticed her delay.

"They are quite taken with you, Flora," he said with a grin. "They want to help you prepare for the dinner lord Elrond is holding in the company's honour."

"Prepare?" squeaked Flora. "What do you mean pre –"

Before she could finish she was whisked away by the women into the shining, white halls of the Last Homely House.

XxX

"No!" said Flora, swatting away an Elf maiden's hand as she tried, yet again, to place what appeared to be some sort of braided band of on her brow. "I'm not a princess, I don't need a crown!"

"It's not a crown, Flora," said the kindly Arwen, her pale blue eyes glittering in amusement. "It's a band commonly worn by women in the East."

The Elves had taken her, to the Hobbit's great dismay, to none other than lord Elrond's daughter Arwen. She was the most beautiful creature she'd ever beheld – flawless ivory skin that almost shone in the light; long, black waves that reached her slim waist and framed her perfectly carved, round face made Flora feel incredibly plain to be in her presence.

"It will look lovely with you red hair," sighed one of the handmaidens.

Seeing the pleading look on Arwen's face, Flora sighed in resignation and they slipped the golden band on so the sides disappeared into her curls, the simple but pretty design centering on her forehead.

"I feel ridiculous," she complained.

"You look wonderful," said Arwen. "We couldn't have you dine with my father looking as though you wrestled a Warg!"

Flora muttered something about having actually done so, earning a musical chorus of laughter from the Elven women.

"I do believe we are finished!" exclaimed one of the maids, clasping her hands together before fetching a mirror. When she gently placed it on the ground and Flora stood to turn and look at herself she couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips.

They had dressed her in a midnight blue gown that covered her feet, so dark it appeared almost black and when she moved shimmers of green could be seen in the light. The material was so soft it was all Flora could do not keep from stroking her curves that she hadn't seen in over a month – if there was one thing any of the Hobbits of the Shire couldn't say about Flora, is that she wasn't well developed – and her shining red curls that still were as voluminous and plentiful as they'd been before, though shiny and much neater.  
Even her green eyes seemed larger and brighter and there was a healthy, pink flush to her cheeks that she thought, as humble as she was when it came to her looks, was quite pretty.

"She's speechless!" laughed Arwen. "Ah, Elrohir, I see you have come to escort our guest to dinner."

"Yes," said the Elf that so closely resembled lord Elrond from earlier, grinning widely. "Come, lady Flora, your Dwarven friends await."

Flora, still blushing, took Elrohir's offered hand and he led her from the room. She nearly had to run to keep up with the lanky Elf's long strides but he appeared to notice and slowed for her.

"Pardon my asking, but you are lord Elrond's son?" she asked softly.

"I am. My twin brother is currently out on patrol, and Arwen is our younger sister. Our father is quite charmed by you, young lady."

She sighed dreamily.  
"Sometimes I don't believe it's all real. It's hard to believe just two months ago I was back in the Shire, surrounded by Hobbits who all thought I was insane for wanting to see more of the world."

"You don't believe what is real?"

"This," said Flora, gesturing vaguely towards the scenery while smiling. "Dragons, lost treasure, Orcs…. handsome Elf princes."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and immediately, she felt her face turn as red as her hair. Elrohir laughed.

"I am but a lowly dog when standing next to your beauty, lady Flora," he said with a wink.

They continued to chat pleasantly while the Elf flirted, Flora feeling much more at ease at the easy flow and friendly words of the handsome elf. It was all fun, she knew, and the Hobbit greatly appreciated how hard he was working to make her feel more comfortable. All the Elves had been nothing but perfectly wonderful to her, and she couldn't even begin to fathom why the Dwarves would hate them so much – besides perhaps being envious of their tall figures.  
Then, she realized she'd been given the perfect opportunity to exact her revenge on Thorin – how better to anger him then for one of his company to be friendly with an Elf?

"Oh, I do believe we've arrived."

They had, and Flora had been too distracted by Elrohir to even notice. With her hand still gently clasped in his, the Elf prince led her into a beautiful, outdoor pavilion where the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf were all seated at a table. She recognized one of Arwen's maids playing a harp in the corner while another was dancing on the spot as she spun a lively but gentle tune on a flute.

"Flora!" gasped Bilbo as he jumped to his feet. "You look –"

"Beautiful," chimed Fili and Kili together, earning a blush from Flora.

"Like a real princess," said Bofur.

"Thank you," she said with a grin.

She couldn't help but feel a little gleeful at seeing Thorin's icy glare as Elrohir escorted her towards where he was seated across from Gandalf and next to lord Elrond. The Elf prince pulled out the empty seat next to the wizard for her, which she accepted with a smile, before sitting next to her.

"Flora, are you a lady in your homeland?" Elrohir once the conversation had begun again.

"She is the closest thing to nobility the Shire has," said Bilbo with a proud smile from a little further down the table. "Though, it would be like pulling teeth to get her to admit anything of the sort."

"She'd be a princess," chirped Kili, the Hobbit finding the sudden urge to kick her friend under the table.

"I am glad that I found you when I did," said lord Elrond with a smirk. "It would be a shame for the Halflings to lose such a wonderful princess."

"Indeed!" chuckled Gandalf. "And such a fierce princess the Shire has never seen. Did she tell you, lord Elrond, of how she killed a full sized boar with nothing but a hunting knife to save young Kili there?"

"Really? My, that is impressive for one of such small stature."

To Flora's colossal horror, Kili and Fili began to regale the Elves with her adventure in the woods with the boar – which they greatly exaggerated – and she resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands as a blush scorched her face. Thorin appeared to be getting great enjoyment out of her shame and was smirking at her from across the table.  
She was done being nice.

"But I am sure you must have great stories of battle, too, lord Elrohir. The way you chased down and killed those Wargs even when vastly outnumbered – I don't think I've ever heard of anyone so brave!"

Ori, who'd been taking a bite of salad, dropped his fork to gape in their direction.

"And your armour, lord Elrond, I can't imagine anything of finer make. Why, I don't think even Thorin's work even begins to compare to it. Tell me, are all Elven blacksmiths so superior, or just yours?"

Gandalf snorted into his wine, covering it by beginning to cough. Flora patted his back knowing full well he was trying not to laugh but she kept her sweet smile in place as she gazed admiringly at the Elf lord.

"Well, lady Flora," said Lord Elrond, not betraying if he understood what she was trying to do or not. "Dwarves once made the finest armour Middle Earth had ever seen, though none can rival an Elvish blade."

"Gandalf was so kind as to give me one from the troll's cave that we stumbled across," said Flora. "It is amazing, though I am of no use with it. Lord Elrohir, perhaps tomorrow if you have time you could give me a few lessons? I can't imagine anyone more qualified or skilled to learn from."

Elrohir beamed down at her.  
"I would be honoured, lady Flora."

All the Dwarves were gaping at her with open mouths, their food and drink forgotten in front of them. Though, behind his white beard, she could have sworn Balin was smiling.

Seeing that Thorin appeared ready to leap across the table and strangle her Flora felt satisfied and allowed the conversation to flow around her as she helped herself to three servings of the salad and a whole plate of the most wonderful cheeses she'd ever tasted. The wine was intoxicating in a whole new way, sending warm tingles through her body that made her giddy and light headed.  
The Dwarves were not as grateful for the meal as it was lacking everything they enjoyed most – meat – and when the dinner was over and cleared they quickly made their way to their quarters in which they gathered on a porch that overlooked the valley.

"Thank you for everything, Elrohir," said Flora as the Elf escorted Flora to the company's quarters. She bent to curtsey, but found her hand back in his.

She blushed deeply as he knelt, lifting it to his lips and gently kissed the skin above her knuckles.

"It was my _great_ pleasure, Flora," he said, smirking. "I pray the stars guide you to me again, someday."

"And you, my friend."

Flora made her way up the steps to where she could hear the Dwarves' laughter echoing, not at all surprised to see they had lit a fire using furniture and were roasting sausages. Bombur had perched himself on a table and was gorging himself on what appeared to be buns and pastries of all sorts piled high on either side of him. They must have warmed to the Elves because all of them appeared to be in very high spirits.

"Flora!" greeted the large Dwarf.

"The triumphant paramour returns!" shouted Fili. "Was your stroll in the moonlight with your Elvish lover as grand as the songs say?"

"Did he kiss you under the stars?" said Kili. Throwing his hood up and wrapping it tightly around his head in what she supposed was to make him appear feminine he spun, falling into his brother's arms.

"Did he hold you close and vow eternal love?"

"Knock it off, you two," she said, unable to hold back her laughter at the pair's theatrics. "There was no kissing and no vows. Elrohir is a friend." With a teasing grin she placed a hand on her hip and raised a brow. "I like my men a little more rugged."

The Dwarves all laughed as Ori leapt to his feet.  
"I will claim the fair maiden's heart for my own!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Flora fell into another fit of laughter as Ori, Fili, and Kili drew imaginary weapons to begin a 'fight to the death' over the 'fair maiden'. It was all quite ridiculous as she was no fair maiden, but it made her unspeakably happy to see them all in such high spirits especially after the day they'd had.

She felt a frown tug at the corners of her mouth as she thought back to what it had felt like when she thought they'd left her behind. It wasn't only the idea of Bilbo leaving her, but the Dwarves as well and as she watched them now she couldn't believe that she had even considered it. Guilt washed over at having doubted their very noble hearts.  
When her thoughts turned to Thorin, however, she couldn't fight the frown. She thought they had become at least friendly acquaintances but apparently she'd been mistaken and he still viewed her as a burden. It stung, especially when she'd been working so hard to earn a place within the company and to earn his respect.  
Her smile returned when she thought of the look on his face at dinner.

A victorious cry drew Flora's attention back to the fire, where Kili was standing victorious over – or rather, on top of – Fili and Ori. With a grin he jumped off of them and bounced over to where she sat.

"My lady, I stand have defeated my competition for your love! Will you honour me with a dance?"

Flora grinned, taking his hand.  
"Of course, honourable sir."

The Dwarves' instruments suddenly appeared in their hands and they struck up a lively tune she'd heard them play before. Remembering her gown, Flora picked up the hem and with the same hand took Kili's. His free hand went to her waist and he pulled her close before beginning to spin her around in time to the energetic song.  
Considering how far apart their cultures seemed at times, the Dwarven dances were not all that different from the Hobbit ones. Flora caught on quickly as she had always been a skilled dancer – if not unwilling – and clung tightly to Kili's warm body.  
She nearly fell over when Bofur suddenly appeared to steal her away from her partner, but he was a much better dancer than the younger Dwarf and she easily fell into step.

When the song ended, Ori stepped up to ask to dance when Fili practically pushed him over to get to her first. She laughed at the youngest Dwarf's shocked expression and his courage in returning the favour partway through the song.  
Flora even danced with Dori and Bifur, but found herself back in the two young brothers' arms most often throughout the evening.

She didn't know how long they danced for, but Flora didn't care. It had been so long since she'd felt so free and happy that she allowed herself to be led around as song after happy song played.

Then, to her great surprise and pleasure, they struck up a familiar song from the Shire. Kili spun her and she was surprised to fall into none other than Bilbo's arms who had finally returned from wherever he, Gandalf, Balin, and Thorin had gone off to.

"Shall we show them how it's done, cousin?" she said, curtseying low.

"I think so," said Bilbo, playing with his suspenders before pulling Flora close to begin the lively jig that he often joked was named after her.

The Dwarves all cheered and clapped as the two Hobbits spun and bounced in perfect time with the music. It was by far Flora's favourite dance and as her feet moved to the simple, lively steps she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face.  
When the song finally ended, Flora panting with the exertion of so many dances, she excused herself away from the fire. The Dwarves all groaned, but they understood and Kili joked that he would take he place as the fair maiden if any still wished to dance. They responded by throwing food scraps at him.

Very thirsty and in desperate need of something other than wine, Flora went in search of one of the fountains. As she turned the corner to where she was sure she had spotted one a small balcony garden she smiled, having spotted small spout.

"Tired so soon?"

Flora nearly spat out the water in her mouth at the sound of Thorin's voice. Turning, she paled to see the Dwarf prince watching her warily from the archway that led back to the fire. The last thing she wanted was to be cornered by him alone after what she'd done at dinner.

"Your kinsmen forget that I am not as in shape as they are," she said as she gripped the edge of the fountain tightly behind her. "It is difficult to keep up with them all when there is only one of me."

He grunted in reply, though he didn't move from his spot. Flora watched him as warily as a rabbit cornered by a wolf, not sure if she should leave or not when he was blocking her way.

"You seem to enjoy the company of the Elves," he said finally.

Flora smirked.  
"I do. They are quite wonderful – Bilbo used to tell me stories of them when we were children. It is quite something to meet them in person at last. They saved my life, and I will always be indebted to them for it."

Thorin frowned.  
"I…. wanted to apologize."

"Oh?" said Flora, pretending to look up and admire the stars.

"I should not have left you behind. Yet again, I have underestimated you."

Flora sighed, looking at Thorin. He appeared to be genuinely sorry, though she had thought that the last time they'd reconciled.  
"It's not me you should be apologizing to," she explained. "I understand your choice, though it hurt me and nearly cost me my life. It's your kinsmen who deserve the apology."

"Care to explain?"

"Gladly," said Flora. "You call them your kin, you treat Bilbo and I as burdens, and yet today you lied to them, betrayed their trust just so you could be ride of an annoyance."

Thorin appeared thoughtful as he moved to the railing, staring out at the valley. It was a sight she knew he must hate, because even a Dwarf had to admit the glittering lights, the white buildings, and the waterfalls lit by the crescent moon to appear as though they were made of starlight. Flora turned to watch him, blushing and looking away when he caught her staring.

"You have a point," he said softly. "I had not expected them to react so poorly to losing you."

"You may not like it, Thorin, but Bilbo and I are as much a part of the company as any of the others," said Flora, gathering her skirt at hearing her cousin calling her name and the sound of the Dwarves' music starting again. "Why they do is beyond me, but they've accepted us. Maybe you should consider doing the same."


	7. Unwanted

**AN: This chapter gets a little steamy and I might be changing the rating of the story. I don't have too much experience with the erotic side of writing, so please bear with me. **

**I'm giving this long chapter a slight M rating for some nudity and naughtiness. I make a slight change for a moment of Thorin's insight. You have been warned!**

"Good morning, Flora!"

"Up you get, princess!"

The Hobbit groaned and rolled over in her massive bed, pulling the covers over her frizzy head to try and block out the suddenly abrasive voices of Fili and Kili. She felt as though there were a dozen drummers pounding away at the inside of her skull.

"Oh, are you not feeling well?" said Kili wickedly as he jumped up to begin bouncing on the end of the bed.

"I think merry-making with Dwarves all night was too much for her, brother," said Fili and he joined him.

"So help me, if you don't leave now I will strangle you with your braids!" she growled.

"Come now, gentlemen," came the voice of lady Arwen. "I do believe your uncle is looking for you, and that you have much better things to do than bother Flora when she is not feeling well."

Much to her relief the brothers ceased their jumping and, with polite bows and winks at the Elf princess, exited swiftly. Flora uncovered her head to see Arwen looking as lovely as ever though dressed in a long, Elven tunic that was almost a dress and breeches. At her waist she wore a wicked looking curved blade.

"Are you joining your brother on patrol this morning?" asked Flora as she sat up, trying to untangle her matted hair.

Arwen shook her head.  
"No, I am here to bring you to Elladan – he's elected to give you lessons in our brother's place."

Flora's eyes widened with recollection at her comment towards the Elf prince which had been more to anger Thorin, though now she realized they had taken it seriously. An unmistakeable grin broke across her face as she jumped from her bed to run in search of her clothing.  
She paused when she realized that except for the thin underdress she'd slept in, the only clothing she had was the gown from the night before. Her clothes from the Shire had been damaged far beyond repair (even at the skilled hands of Elves). When she turned to inquire about what she could do she saw Arwen holding up what appeared to be a similar outfit to what she wore, but in much more Hobbit-like colours of yellow, brown, and blue.

"I suppose I don't have any say in this, do I?" asked Flora as she eyed the clothing.

"No," said Arwen with a grin. "Now, off with that dress – Elladan is waiting."

Flora grumbled the entire time Arwen worked on her about Hobbits _not _being dolls for over-eager princesses, but the Elf just ignored her. The tunic she gave her fit snugly and didn't cover her chest as much as she might have liked – leaving her collar bones and the tiniest hint of cleavage bare – but it was flexible, light, and quite comfortable. The breeches were much like the ones Flora had made for herself though of much higher quality as they weren't sewn by her unskilled hands. Of all the 'lady trades' she had been raised to learn by her proper mother, the only one the Hobbit had ever shown any skill at was healing and remedies. Her sewing and embroidery skills were so horrendous even her father was sought out before her if repairs were needed.

"I can find you something for your headache, if you'd like," said Arwen as she weaved a small, blue ribbon into Flora's hair. The frizzy mass was too much for them to ignore if she was to be able to see while training and the Elf had begun to plait ribbons through it so it sat in a large sort of weaved bun at the back of her head.

"I will be fine shortly," said Flora, wincing as Arwen tugged hard to tighten the ribbon. "Besides, I think it's more from the exertion of yesterday than drinking too much."

"I heard of your antics at dinner," said the Elf as she grinned at Flora in the reflection of the mirror. "And before you say anything, my father was quite aware of what you were doing though he didn't show it. Are you sure it's wise to anger prince Oakenshield?"

Flora gave a very un-ladylike snort.  
"Wisdom plays a very small role with Thorin," she said. "Besides, I think my 'antics' served their purpose."

"Which was?"

"To – well, to anger him. I suppose you could say it was revenge for what he did, not to me, but to the others. I know he dislikes me, but to make the others suffer because of it is just idiotic and last night I told him so."

"Really?" said Arwen, raising a brow. "And he didn't drown you in a waterfall?"

"I didn't give him the chance to," laughed Flora. "But really, I don't know how the Dwarves have put up with him for so long. He's arrogant, insensitive, selfish, and rude."  
The Hobbit then began to tell Arwen of his treatment of her since leaving the Shire. The Elf laughed at hearing how Flora had first discovered the presence of the Dwarves in Bilbo's home and the rather frightened manner in which she had tried to threaten Ori, and again when she shared the story of the time she had yelled at Thorin and had made him so angry he threw her into a creek.

"It's not just me he treats poorly, either," complained Flora. "He treats Bilbo as though he's no better than a thorn in his side, and does nothing but disrespect Gandalf when he's done nothing but help or save us time and time again."

"Tell me, Flora," said Arwen pensively as she finished tying the final ribbon, "When did you first realize you were in love with Thorin?"

Flora nearly fell out of her chair.

"I-I am not!" she cried, her face flushing a bright shade of pink. "I do NOT love Thorin Oakenshield! He's a vulgar, conceited pig!"

"And yet all you've done for the past ten minutes is talk about him."

"I am not in love with him!"

Arwen laughed, the tinkling sound tickling the Hobbit's ears. Flora continued to frown as the embarrassed blush still coloured her warm face. She was absolutely, most definitely, not in love with Thorin. She could barely stand his presence let alone have any sort of friendly feelings towards the obstinate Dwarf. The very idea was – well, rather funny.

"Very well, I believe you," said Arwen. "Come, my brother is waiting."

Grabbing her sword Flora followed the Elf princess out to the courtyard of the pavilion. She was surprised to hear the sounds of sparring already and the undeniable taunts of Dwarf voices. The found Elladan first – his handsome features and dark hair a near mirror of Elrohir – leaning against a pillar as he watched the small mêlée in the courtyard.  
Flora was not at all surprised to see it was Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin; their weapons flashed dangerously in the sunlight as they swung, parried, and blocked each other at such a speed Flora almost had difficulty keeping up. It was rather impressive and she couldn't help but stare in admiration at the display. It took the Hobbit a moment to register that in the heat of the summer's day they had shed much of the clothing that normally concealed their figures in order to be more comfortable. The three Dwarves were drenched in sweat, wearing nothing but their breeches and the thin linen undershirts that protected their skin from the wear of tunics and unwanted cold and the dampness had the thin material clinging to every portion of well-muscled skin. It was clear Thorin was the best warrior though he kept the spar going, clearly trying to work out some of his frustration at being surrounded by Elves. His sword, a legendary Elven blade named Orcrist, shone as he flowed around his kinsmen as graceful as any dancer. Perspiration trickled down from his damp, dark hair to his large, toned chest that heaved and flexed with every move of his powerful arms.

For some reason, Flora suddenly found breathing very difficult.

"See something you like, lass?" said Bofur with a smirk. The Dwarf had been sitting next to Elladan on a bench, hidden from her eyesight though with a clear view of her now very rosy face.

Flora didn't say anything, she just turned to Elladan who – much like his brother – seemed to have a playful smirk plastered to his face.  
"Ah, I see you have deigned to grace us with your presence, sister," he said, looking at the younger Elf. "I was worried I would have to send guards in to rescue lady Flora."

"You are incorrigible," said Arwen, playfully smacking her brother on the shoulder. "Flora, this is Elladan."

The Hobbit gave a small bow, which was returned with Elladan taking her hand give it a gentle, lingering kiss.  
"I look forward to our lesson," he said with a wink. "Though it appears we lost our practice space."

"We are done."

Flora jumped at Thorin's sudden appearance at their side. He scowled up at the Elf, who seemed unperturbed by the glare, before turning his hostile gaze to the Hobbit.

"Though I doubt you will have much success with her."

It was Flora's turn to glare.  
"_You_ seemed to fare well enough when you were my teacher."

"Clearly not if you're seeking out the aid of an Elf."

"And what does that say about your teaching?"

"You –"

She turned to Elladan and spoke before Thorin could complete the insult she knew was coming.  
"Shall we get on with it, then?"

The Elf smiled, and with Arwen's help they began her instruction. First they started by showing Flora exercises she could do in order to strengthen her arms, upper body, and legs that she could do anywhere. She was grateful for what Arwen had done to her hair otherwise it would have been in her face the entire time.  
Next Elladan began to run her through sequences and patterns of moves, much as Thorin had. However they were much different and allowed her to use her speed rather than rely on the brutish style of the Dwarves that relied on strength – which she had little of. Flora slowly caught on and soon, Elladan and Arwen had her sparring at a respectable pace.  
Finally, when Elladan decided she'd had enough they set up a series of small targets for Flora to practice with her bow. She was much better with it than she was with a sword but her previous one had been destroyed when they ran into the trolls. Without fail she hit each one and soon Flora was wearing a very pleased smile on her face that couldn't be ruined, even by the brooding presence of Thorin as he loitered in the shade sharpening Orcrist with a whetstone and shooting them the occasional dirty look.

"We should have just moved on to the bow sooner," said Elladan as he inspected one of the targets that Flora's arrow had penetrated to strike the wall behind it.

"I spent a lot of time hunting back in the Shire," said Flora with shrug, though the smile was plain on her face.

The tired but happy trio was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a messenger. He looked worried, and spoke very quickly in Elvish with a very hurried tone that drew frowns from the two royals. Immediately Elladan rushed off.

"That will have to be all for today, Flora," said Arwen. "I'm afraid we must tend to some urgent political matters."

"Thank you very much, lady Arwen," said Flora with a bow. "I hope everything is well."

The Elf gave her a half smile before running after her brother. Sighing heavily, Flora gathered her arrows from the targets and decided to return to go in search of her cousin knowing he would be most interested in the library or sitting in a garden and writing poetry. It was lunch time and all that was on the Hobbit's mind was enjoying a nice lunch with Bilbo as she left the courtyard, not at all paying attention to the Dwarf who still sat quietly watching from his bench.

XxX

Thorin watched as Flora left, a spring in her step that he hadn't seen since they left the Shire. She was distracted by something that brought a rather pleasant smile to her features and didn't notice that one of the blue ribbons that was being used to keep her ridiculous hair under control was laying forgotten on the ground.

He sheathed Orcrist and carefully placed it on the bench before going to pick it up. The material was soft and silken in his calloused hands – a foreign feeling after so many months of travelling. As he held it up to examine it, he couldn't help but think of just how the Hobbits were so foreign to him. When they had first joined the company, running towards with the expression of innocent and wild abandon on their faces, he had not been too enthusiastic. He'd almost struck Gandalf when he met Bilbo and saw nothing but a gentle mouse of a creature with no desire beyond sitting on his rump and smoking his pipe.

Then Flora had barged in holding a knife to Ori's throat and he thought, just perhaps, the wizard hadn't made a mistake. She had shown an inkling of skill and her argument with the Baggins had surprised him. He hadn't expected any Hobbit to show any amount of passion for anything besides merry-making, but he also hadn't expected her to cause the amount of trouble she seemed to on a daily basis. Or the amount of grief she caused him.

Clutching the ribbon, Thorin went to retrieve Orcrist thinking he should return it, at least, before one of the Elves tried to blame her for stealing it.

He only had a vague idea of where Flora's room was, having seen her arrive out of the corner of his eye when he had been sparring with Dwalin and Bifur. He also had seen the way she had been staring rather openly at him. Thorin would have been fooling himself if he hadn't felt a little smug at her clearly very pleased reaction. It had surprised him, having thought that she was too enamoured with his nephews to even glance anywhere else.  
Thorin's face flushed under his beard as he thought of how her staring had so quickly caused an unwelcome and surprising arousal in him. The idea that the Hobbit had been able to get such a rise so easily out of him aggravated the Dwarf to no end – he was not a pathetic youngling who flushed at the sight of a pretty face, and certainly not one belonging to a stubborn, insolent imp who seemed to get her enjoyment out of tormenting him.

"Uncle Thorin!"

He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Kili calling his name and turned to see his two nephews quickly marching down the corridor towards him with twin looks of utter determination.

"Gandalf wanted t– what's that?"

He looked down to see Fili pointing at the blue ribbon still in his hand. Thorin frowned, slipping it into his breeches pocket – though the reason he couldn't seem to think of as he fought an embarrassing flush.

"Isn't that one of the ribbons Flora had in her hair?"

A wicked grin spead across Kili's face.  
"It _is_ – Uncle, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"I was on my way to return it to the Hobbit. Foolish woman left it in the courtyard and the last thing we need is the Elves saying we've stolen something," he growled.

"Oh," said Fili, the grin still not gone from his face. "If you say so. I know it's been a long time, uncle, but you're supposed to keep favours from ladies you're trying to w –"

"I am _not _– I would _never – _she –"

Embarassment, anger, and even a little laughter tangled his tongue and he wasn't able to say just how ridiculous the idea of him wooing Flora was.  
His nephews, fortunately, realized just how upset he was at the insinuation and stammered their apologies but Thorin knew them well enough to recognize the mischievous glint that was now shining bright in their eyes. Yes, he knew they would be getting into trouble later and he gave them a glare that warned them to not try anything with him or they would be bent over his knee quicker than they could say 'forge'.

"Ah – Gandalf," said Kili, cowering under Thorin's glare. "Right – well, G-Gandalf wanted to speak with you when you had the time."

Thorin simply nodded, dismissing the brothers and turned on his heel to march back down the corridor.

"Oh, and Flora's room is just down to the left!" called Fili, which was followed by cackling laughter as he and Kili disappeared.

Muttering violent acts and imagining chores he could make his nephews do later on for punishment, he turned left. Thorin almost stopped when he heard a familiar tune drifting down the corridor – the song of the Misty Mountains, a Dwarven song.  
The voice, sweet and light, most definitely did not belong to one of his kinsmen and his temper brought angry and accusing thoughts to his mind. How did an Elf know that song? How dare they sing it?

He listened for the sourced and followed it to the door that led to a bedchamber and, fuelled by his rage, he let himself in to halt the blasphemer that dared to sing so sacred a song. His frantic eyes scanned the room, taking note of the unmade bed and the lack of personal items as the tune led him to the drape covered door that led to the bathing room

He froze.

The song was coming from Flora, who was entirely unaware of his presence as she gently untangled blue ribbons from her hair. A furious blush burned his whole body with shame, and yet he could not bring himself to look away as his arousal at the sight of the fiery Hobbit was too great.

He watched silently as her pale, nimble hands gently untied and drew each one free to let piece after piece of copper red hair fall gently down to her sharply curved waist. She was wearing a dressing gown though it had evidently been given to her by the Elves as it was far too large, the neckline falling to reveal gently freckled and well-toned archer's shoulders. The material was so fine and very nearly sheer that the curves of her short, statuesque figure could just be seen though the golden fabric. How Thorin had never noticed how finely shaped she was before, he would never know as he admired the womanly flare of her hips from her waist and her round, toned rear. As she turned to gently place the ribbons on the vanity he caught the slightest glimpse of firm, round breasts that were neither too large nor too small but were just right on her compact, shapely body.

It was all he could do to keep from touching himself at the sight, the ache in his breeches so agonizing he could barely stand it as Flora removed the final ribbon from her hair and moved towards the tub that, judging by the fresh floral aromas filling the room, was filled with water. Just as she was about to disrobe he tore his eyes away, so thoroughly ashamed at himself that he couldn't bear to continue invading Flora's privacy in such a dishonourable manner.

Not to mention the fact that it was the insufferable woman who had just last night insulted him in front of his kin as well as the Elves. He should be hating her, not fighting the temptation to burst in and have his way with her on that ridiculously large bed.

He fled, closing the door quietly behind him, the little blue ribbon quite forgotten in his pocket.

XxX

Flora had managed to locate Bilbo, surrounded by Elves, in a garden not far from their pavilion. He was reading to them several poems he'd written and looked to be as pleased as a fox in a henhouse. Not wishing to disturb him, she decided to leave and go bathe. It was mid-afternoon and she was not only warm but sweaty from her lessons with Elladan and Arwen in the courtyard.

It was a quiet and pleasant afternoon, Flora humming various tunes as she wandered back to her room and drew a bath for herself, pouring in the fragrant oils that sat in small, pretty coloured jars on a shelf. It had been so long since she had the opportunity to relax and be a little bit more Hobbit – though back in the Shire she despised the very notion – she was in an absolutely glowing mood as she lay in the large bath.  
As Flora rinsed her hair, revelling in the mix of lavender, clover, and what she could only describe to be a warm, sweet scent that reminded her of sugar and honey her mind drifted. First, to the blissful smile on Bilbo's face when she'd seen him sharing his work with the Elves and as he admired Rivendell's beauty. Then, to her lessons, which she felt she could have done better in though she was satisfied with her progress. Then, to Thorin.  
She stopped scrubbing and frowned at the sudden, unwelcome presence of the Dwarf in her thoughts. Flora hadn't entirely understood what had happened earlier when she had been so distracted by the sight of Thorin when he had might as well have been shirtless with how the thin material had been plastered to him. As full grown Hobbit, Flora was not completely innocent in the ways of love. Her bright hair and pretty eyes had caught the attention of many lads when she was a tween and a rather exciting night in her parents' barn with a Proudfoot boy had rid her of her maidenhood years ago. She was acutely aware of just what sensation between her legs was at seeing Thorin earlier and she instantly scolded herself as lady Arwen's teasing voice rung in her ears.  
But then, she thought of his eyes. She'd gotten rather good at ensuring she didn't think of them after realizing it had begun to happen far more often that was appropriate considering she was supposed to – rather, did – hate him.

Sufficiently pleased with her state of cleanliness Flora finished her bath and dressed in another lovely gown given to her by Arwen, though she left the band behind, before going in search of the company. In the corridor she encountered Balin and Dwalin who escorted her to the porch where they'd enjoyed their previous evening. Lord Elrond had evidently left them to their own devices – providing food but allowing them to dine on their own. The Dwarves yet again shunned the vegetables and Flora, feeling very well and concerned for the health of her friends, showed them how to cook them in order to give them a more pleasant taste to have alongside their sausages and meat pasties. Gandalf and Bilbo teased her, calling her 'mother', but she just laughed.  
To her surprise, Thorin was nowhere to be seen. She doubted he had anything to do with whatever political matters had occupied the Elves' attention that day as she had been in his presence for most of it, but then couldn't reason as to why she had bothered to notice.

He eventually did show up, though it was well after dinner and looking as though he had actually bathed as well. Most of the Dwarves hadn't bothered, either voicing opposition to the Elves' supposed hospitality or to something along the lines of it being unmanly.

For the second night in a row the company was in a fine mood and yet again instruments were produced and songs were played. Ori was the first to approach Flora for a dance, which she quickly accepted. Dwalin was next, to her great surprise, then Fili and Kili after they held another wrestling match for the chance (Bofur and Bilbo stealing her away while they were pre-occupied).  
At some point ale was brought out and Flora allowed herself to indulge though she kept in mind the headache she had woken up with that morning, making sure to pace herself even though Bombur kept trying to pour more in her mug when she wasn't looking.

As Fili swung Flora to a rather lively Dwarven tune she hadn't heard yet she couldn't help the smile on her face. She had truly come to care for each of the company, even grumpy old Oin who had at one point stuffed dirt in his ear trumpet to keep from hearing her telling a story one evening by the fire. She was enjoying herself immensely, all stresses and worries of the day and the journey ahead temporarily gone from her mind.

The song ended, and a new one begun that was a little slower but no less happy that the previous, and yet again Flora found herself flung into the arms of another partner. However they hadn't been expecting it and didn't begin dancing immediately.  
To her great and utter embarrassment she looked up to see the piercing grey eyes of Thorin peering down at her, wide with surprise.

They practically leapt apart.

"Aw, come on, Flora!" called Kili.

"You can manage once dance, you'll waste the song!" called Fili from where he had retreated to sit next to Balin. Both Dwarves were looking rather pleased with themselves.

To her surprise Flora felt Thorin gently wrap an arm around her waist to rest one of his large hands on the small of her back while his free hand took hers. She was unable to look him in the eyes again as a blush seared her cheeks as feeling the firm, warm sensation of his body pressed against hers brought back the image of him sparring with Dwalin and Bifur that morning. He led her with easy, confident skill that only served to make her even more nervous for fear of stepping on his feet when she didn't know the dance as she had the others.  
As they spun and stepped in time Flora made the mistake of looking up at her partner and she was grateful for the low firelight, though she was sure he could feel the heat of her flush through her rather light gown. He was watching her with what appeared to be a mixed look of curiosity and something else she couldn't place her finger on but Flora regretted it, as she found she couldn't look away. The very eyes she had been trying so hard to not think of were staring very intently at her and she knew, as she stared into them, mesmerized by their intensity and power, it was going to be much more difficult than before as she began to feel a flutter in her gut.

The song ended, and as soon as Flora felt Thorin release her she made a run for it back to her room – not seeing the Dwarf prince's gaze follow her or the triumphant smirks on his nephews faces.


	8. The Misty Mountains

**AN: Your reviews are going to give me a big head, you are all so lovely!  
Special shout out to missmaladicta over at tumblr for the inspiration for the beginning of this chapter. Check out my fanfic page at inkinmyeyes.**

"Flora, please wake up," came the voice of Bilbo.

Shaken from her sleep, the Hobbit nearly fell from the bench that she had fallen asleep on near the window. Bilbo caught her before she could roll off, however.

"Wh-what? What's going on?" she asked blearily as she rubbed her eyes, realizing from the lack of light in the window and the firelight that illuminated her cousin's face that the sun hadn't risen yet.

"We're leaving, hurry, get packed and meet in the courtyard," said Bilbo before running out of the room.

Flora moaned as she rolled off the bench and onto her hands and knees, the aches in her muscles from her training session with the Elves making her feel stiff and immobile. With another moan she stood, and hurriedly moved to pack. Lady Arwen had, yet again, taken it upon herself to find clothing for the Hobbit and had somehow provided her with more of the loose breeches and flattering tunics, though they were made of much more hardy material than the light, silk-like Elven clothing the Elvish princess had been dressing her in previously. She had even included a rather nice, fur-lined cloak much like that of the Dwarves'.

Once she had stuffed two tunics and a few changes of breeches and undergarments into her pack, she strapped on her sword and slung her bag that someone had attached a make-shift quiver to onto her back. Grabbing her small bow she ran outside, right into the rather large, solid form of Bombur.

"Easy there, lass," chuckled the enormous Dwarf. "Here, I'll take those – go fetch Thorin, will you? I need to get the food."

"Uh," said Flora as he took her pack and bow from her before waddling down the corridor, not giving her the chance to argue.

She turned and began walking, only to realize that she didn't know where Thorin's room was or if that even where he was. Not that she really wanted to find him after her rather embarrassing exit last night. Flora didn't know what had gotten into her all of a sudden – first the courtyard, and then the dance… she wasn't a foolish tweenaged Hobbit that swooned at the sight of muscles and fine eyes. Let alone the muscles and eyes of Thorin Oakenshield.  
Flora didn't have time to bother shaking any embarrassing thoughts of the Dwarf prince from her mind, turning the corner to begin ascending a small set of steps only to collide with a very firm object. She shouted with surprise and pain as she was knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you're walking, Halfling," said Thorin as he glared imperiously down at Flora.

She gave another cry as he moved, nearly taking her with him as a portion of her copper curls were caught in in the Dwarf's intricate belt buckle. Flora wasn't sure, but she didn't think her face could turn any more red at realizing she was on her knees in front of Thorin, who looked just as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Ugh – my hair –"

"I see that," said Thorin.

"Hold still, I'll –"

"No!" he said, so loudly and angrily that Flora flinched. "No, let me –"

With much more gentle hands than she anticipated, Thorin began to try and untangle her hair from the intricately designed buckle. Flora fought with all the willpower she could muster to keep her eyes firmly planted on the floor because when she looked up at his face the redness under his beard only made her more flustered, and she most certainly could not stare straight ahead.

Flora began to gnaw on her lip nervously.

"Ow," she said as he pulled roughly on her hair again.

"Hold still, then."

"If you would just let me –"

"Uncle Thorin, we –"

"Oh."

Flora and Thorin froze, slowly turning their heads to see none other than Fili and Kili standing there.  
She had been wrong. Her face could get redder.  
The brothers seemed to be stunned, but it lasted for only a moment before wicked grins spread across their faces. She didn't understand just how she ended up getting caught in so many uncomfortable situations involving Thorin, and it was really starting to get on her nerves. She could only imagine what it looked like to the Dwarves with her on her knees in front of him in such a manner.

"Oh we are so sorry for interrupting!" said Kili.

"If we had known you two wanted privacy, you should have sought out a better place than a hallway. I would have even offered my room –"

"I-It's not wh-what it looks like!" cried Flora, finally pulling herself free to stand. "We ran into each other, and my hair got caught in his belt."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Flora," Kili said with a wink. "We are just glad to see our uncle has not lost his touch at wooing a woman."

"Yes, it's been quite a while though we thought he had completely forgotten how –"

"I was _not _–" spluttered Flora, "how could I _ever _– with _him_!"

"Indeed," agreed Thorin. "And I don't need to woo my women like an unproven young pup. If I bothered to even think of –" he gestured vaguely at Flora, "There wouldn't need to be any wooing."

Flora felt her jaw drop as her temper flared to life, her nerves raw from shame.  
"Are you saying you think I would just fall into your arms just because you decided you wanted me?"

The Dwarf crossed his arms and glared, narrowing his piercing gaze.  
"I do not need to court women if I desire them," he affirmed.

"Ha!" laughed the Hobbit. "Even if I allowed such a vile troll like you to try and win me, you couldn't persuade me to so much as to even consider –"

"Is that so?" growled Thorin.

"You know maybe we should just go," said Fili, slowly backing away while tugging on Kili's coat.

"Yes," snapped Flora, ignoring the two now very uncomfortable brothers. Thorin was wearing an expression similar to the one that she had seen him wear right before he had thrown her in the creek. It terrified her, but she was far too angry and embarrassed to retreat.  
"You think you can win someone with titles or reputation," she spat. "That just shows how much of a child you really are."

"I'm a child?! I – _I'm _the child?!" he shouted. "Who was it that tried to steal ponies from three fully grown mountain trolls?"

"My mistake for trying to actually do something for everyone aside from sitting around and brooding or barking commands at my kinsmen."

"If you two are quite finished," said Balin, appearing at Thorin's side. "We need to be leaving. Now. Before you wake up the entire valley."

Fili mumbled something about how if they hadn't interrupted then Thorin probably would have woken up the valley anyways, and it was all Flora could do to hide her face by throwing her hood and escaping with what little dignity she had left to rush off and find Bilbo.

XxX

The Misty Mountains, Flora was quick to learn, lived up to their name. As soon as they left Imladris the entire company was enveloped in thick, grey fog and it seemed to the Hobbit as though there was a constant misting of rain that seemed to penetrate everything except for the wonderful cloak Arwen had given her.  
Gandalf wasn't with them, having stayed behind to deal with more pressing matters concerning the well-being of Middle Earth. Bilbo explained in very excited tones that he was meeting with the Elf leaders and Saruman the White, the leader of the wizards, to discuss something very pressing. Flora wondered if it had something to do with whatever it was that pulled Arwen and Elladan away from their lessons yesterday because, whatever it was, had been enough to make the perpetually good humoured Elves quite upset.  
She wished nothing more than for him to be there, more than any other time on their journey so far, after what she thought of the most humiliating event of her life. Fili and Kili had been casually making innuendos all day and it made her grateful for the rain, because the cool air and water seemed to offer some relief to her burning face. To her amusement, however, Thorin appeared to be no better off and wouldn't so much as glance back from his usual position at the front of the company.

The treacherous path that he led them on didn't allow Flora's mind to wander and dwell too much on anything except her feet. On the second day of their departure from Rivendell, the path became so narrow and the rain began to pour so hard she very nearly slipped and fell to her death in the bottomless rock canyon below several times. The Hobbit quickly decided that she did not like the Misty Mountains – or, at least, the misty part of them – if they were so dangerous and so very, very wet.

Lightning flashed overhead, followed quickly by the deep rumble of thunder so close that it shook the mountainside the company found themselves on. However, as they continued to slide along the hazardous ledge, Flora couldn't help but think that it seemed to get louder and louder, and that the shaking of the mountain seemed to grow as they moved.  
Suddenly there was a loud clap and the mountain practically shook beneath them.

"By Aule, the legends are true!" cried Bofur suddenly from just in front of Flora. "Thunderbattle!"

She looked up, blinking rain out of her face to see a boulder as large as several horse carts go flying through the air. It struck the mountain above the company to shower them with rocks. Flora felt herself be thrown against the rock face by Gloin's strong arm to hold her and Bilbo from slipping off the edge as the mountain seemed to come alive underneath them.

"Stone giants!" cried Kili.

Terror and awe gripped Flora as she saw the colossal outline of what appeared to be a man made of stone appear from beyond the next peak. It lifted a massive arm to hurl another boulder, even larger at the last, towards another stone giant that had appeared behind them. Flora clutched at Bilbo, her body shaking with fright, as rock struck rock to knock the giant back, though not all the way over. It retaliated with its own boulder which struck its opponent in the shoulder.  
There was a collective cry from the company as they were all nearly knocked from their feet as the mountain below them moved. To Flora's horror, she realized they were actually standing on one of the stone giants that had awakened at the sound of the battle raging around it.

"Hold on!" shouted Dwalin as they were jostled by the movements of the giant. As it turned out, they were on its legs and the company was separated by the two limbs as the legendary monster stood.

"KILI!"

"FLORA!"

She didn't see who it was that cried her name, too busy trying to grasp on to the quivering Bilbo next to her as they, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin were nearly tossed from the ledge by the movements of the stone giant. As it stood, they were thrown near the mountain and Oin and Gloin made a jump for it, just barely making it onto the safety of solid, unmoving stone.  
Another flash of lighting and shouts drew Flora's attention upward just as a boulder was hurled at the giant they were on. The enormous rock struck true, and the head of the giant fell into the valley below with the boulder with the endless rain.  
Flora cried out as the giant began to fall, and she heard her name again as their group fell directly towards the mountainside.

They were going to be crushed.

Bilbo gave a strangled cry and clung to Flora and together, the two Hobbits braced themselves as their death rushed quickly towards them. They closed their eyes just as the wet rock face reached them and, louder than any thunder, they hit the mountain.  
To their great surprise there was no crushing pain, no breaking of bones – not so much as a scratch as the leg of the giant and the angle at which they had fallen had been enough to ensure that they all simply fell forwards and perfectly safe onto the ledge.  
All of them, that was, except for the two Hobbits.

As rock struck rock Bilbo was thrown roughly from her grasp. His horrified eyes met hers and she tried to grab his outstretched hand only for it to slip, slicked by the rain. Flora jumped and reached for him, just barely getting a hold on a small outcropping with one hand and her unfortunate cousin with the other.

"Hang on, Bilbo," called Flora.

"D-didn't have any other plans," he called back, trying to get a better grip on her.

"We need to find shelter!" came the voice of Thorin.

"Wait," said Bofur. "Where's Bilbo and Flora?"

"Uh, help!" cried Bilbo.

There were several shouts and then the heads of the Dwarves appeared over the edge above the dangling Hobbits. Fili threw his hand out towards Flora.

"Grab on!" he shouted.

"I can't, I've got Bilbo!" she called back, her tears – from her fright and the pain of her hand that was gripping the rock and had blood trickling down her arm – mixing with the rain. In response a dark figure appeared to leap over the edge and land on a small ledge just out of Flora's reach. It was Thorin, and he grabbed her around her waist to hoist her up to Fili before doing the same for Bilbo who fell into Flora's arms. She hugged him tightly, fighting the sobs that threatened to shake her body as they sat there watching Dwalin pull Thorin to safety.

"That was close," breathed Bofur, his happy relief shining on his face. "We just about lost our Hobbits."

"They've been lost ever since they left home," growled Thorin. "They never should have come."

Flora felt his words like an arrow in the chest, and at hearing no one argue with him he might as well have taken the shaft and twisted it. In her arms, Bilbo gave a light gasp and she knew he was fighting tears as well.  
Balin and Bifur hauled the pair to their feet and they followed the Dwarves around the corner into small, dry cave. Sand covered the floor, and there was no sign of the damp from the storm raging outside penetrating its walls.

"Check the back, caves in the mountains are rarely unoccupied," said Thorin. "Bofur, you've got watch."

Next to Flora the moustached Dwarf gave a grunt as though he wanted to argue with the prince, but appeared to think better of it as everyone quickly unpacked their bedrolls and found cold sausages to gnaw on.  
Maybe it was the rain, or maybe Thorin had finally gotten to her, but Flora felt just about ready to turn right around and march back to Rivendell. It wasn't the worse thing he's said to her, but it stung worse than any insulting name he'd thrown her way and the fact that the others hadn't stood up for them only served to further prove what he said: they didn't belong.  
She didn't belong.

An hour passed, and soon the Dwarves were all snoring away. Flora wasn't sleeping; she was watching Bilbo who also was clearly not asleep judging by the movement of his back as he lay on his side facing away from her. Not too long after he jumped to his feet and silently began to pack.

She didn't blame him for wanting to leave. He had made some friends, yes, but was travelling halfway across Middle Earth, facing dangers like they had today knowing a dragon was waiting for them just so they can help a stuck-up prince (who hated them) get his gold back worth it? He hadn't wanted adventure like Flora had, he wanted a quiet life back at home with his garden and his books. The Took blood in him just wasn't enough for this.  
Flora, however, knew she didn't want to go back to the Shire. Sure, she missed her family but she didn't belong there. Maybe she could go with Bilbo and go back to Rivendell, spend some time with the Elves and travel, see the other Elven kingdoms, or Rohan and Gondor.

"Where are you going?"

She watched as Bilbo turned, clearly having forgotten about Bofur.

"Back to Rivendell," he said. "I'm going home."

"You can't go," said Bofur. "You're one of us, you're one of the company – we need our burglar."

"No you don't," said Bilbo, rather hotly. "You don't need me. I don't belong here, I belong back in the Shire with my books and my garden."

"Sure you do. You've got heart, mister Baggins – you're going, too?"

Flora had packed her bedroll and was just throwing on her cloak.  
"You heard Bilbo," she said. "We don't belong here."

"Please, Flora. We all care for you, it'll break their hearts if you leave."

"No, I don't!" she said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I don't belong anywhere, Bofur. I thought you knew what it was like, not to have a home, always feeling like you don't belong and so I thought maybe I could find my place with you while we took back Erebor. But at the end of it your home is there, waiting for you – you know where it is. I don't, I don't have a home."  
She couldn't help but look to where Thorin slept.  
"I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere."

Bilbo patted her on the shoulder gently, understanding as he was probably thinking back to their multiple conversations about her feelings on the matter. Flora had always blamed her restlessness on being a Brandybuck, that it was something in her blood that made her want to go off in search of something better and more exciting, to make a difference so badly the ache would be almost too much for her to bear. Those were the nights she got into trouble – she'd get caught coming back from spending the night in the woods or hunting – but it was never enough for her.  
Flora's 'adventure' taught her something. She learned that she just didn't belong. She wasn't meant for quiet Shire life, settling down with a nice Hobbit and having plenty of Hobbit babies to fill a handsome Hobbit hole. But, if that wasn't what she wanted or what she was meant for, and she couldn't be allowed to search for it, then she didn't know what to do.

"I wish you all the best of luck," said Bofur as he patted Bilbo and then embraced Flora, his eyes shining with emotion that tugged at her heart. "I really do – hey, what's that?"

Both Hobbits looked to see that he was pointing at the small sword Bilbo had strapped to his waist. It was an Elvish blade, like Flora's, though his was enchanted to glow blue when Goblins were near.  
Carefully, he pulled it out of its sheath and pure, azure light filled the cave.

"Goblins!" shouted Flora.

"Up! Everyone, up!"

Thorin, contrary to what she'd thought, had apparently been awake and jumped to life as soon as she began shouting. The Dwarves shifted, slowly moving and reaching for their weapons as the floor beneath them began to shift.  
Flora and many of the others shouted as suddenly there was a loud groan of metal on metal and the floor disappeared. They fell to begin tumbling down what appeared to be a long, winding slide of rock only to land in a makeshift, smelly cage of wood and what looked like bones. She coughed, the impact and Bilbo landing on top of her knocking all the air from her body but thankfully, she had landed on top of Bombur.

"Sorry!" he squeaked, trying to roll off of them.

Flora's head shot up when she heard a chorus of horrifying, guttural cries in time to see dozens of Goblins running towards them. The only one able to react in time was Kili, who fired an arrow into the skull of one of the monsters before they were completely overcome to be roughly dragged away. Flora shouted angrily, their hands groping and grabbing her in many unpleasant places as they were taken down a rickety wooden platform.  
When she had the chance she looked up and around, astonished to see that they had to be deep inside the mountains themselves as the platform was just one of many that littered the inside of a massive cave. Quickly, terror settled in as she realized they had fallen into a Goblin colony.

Tears began to well in her eyes as the creatures kept grabbing at her, fear freezing her to the point she couldn't even fight back. Oin, who was next to her, somehow saw her distress and tore her from the grip of the Goblins and tucked her under his arm.

"What have we here?" rumbled a deep, strangely accented voice.

On a giant throne made of bones and wood sat the largest, most hideous Goblin Flora had ever seen – though, considering, she hadn't seen all that many. He was fat, and had to have had troll blood in him for his enormous size and the warts that covered his pale, slimy looking skin. Bulbous brown eyes the colour of dried blood watched them with amusement as they were dragged towards him and as he stepped down, using smaller Goblins as steps, a flabby fold of fat jiggled under his chin.

"Dwarves, my king," hissed one of the creatures.

"Dwarves, hmm?" growled the enormous Goblin. "What are Dwarves doing in my kingdom? Well?"

Flora knew better than to say anything, still huddled under Oin's protective arm. No one spoke.

"Well, if they won't talk, we'll just have to make them! Bring out the flesh stretcher!"

All around them the Goblins began to chant a horrifying, cruel song that made Flora tremble as the words spoke of ripping flesh and breaking bones knowing full well that the monstrous creatures meant to make  
A series of complex pulleys whose squeaks echoed in the caverns went to work, and quickly a horrifying device was produced that looked as though it was for stretching out a person.  
If only Gandalf was there, she thought.

"Now, we'll start with the female trying to hide there – she'll break easy!"

Horror gripped Flora as she was torn from Oin's protective grasp, the Goblins cheering as the Dwarves all struggled and voiced their outrage and fear for her but it was no use. They forced her towards the contraption, laying her down and securing thick, leather straps to her ankles and wrists.

"Now," said the Goblin king, looking to the company. "Perhaps you'll talk to protect this precious little morsel."

Flora gagged as the creature appeared to be drooling, smacking his lips hungrily as he eyed her small body. However, it was quickly overtaken with a cry as agonizing pain as the Goblins began to turn the lever and she felt as though her legs and arms were being pulled from her body.

"She cries so deliciously," chuckled the king, his subjects joining with more cheers and cries. "Who will talk, I wonder? No one?"  
He waved his hand, and they turned the lever more. Flora had never felt pain so excruciating, her cries echoing in the caverns over than the triumphant, joyous shouts of the monsters. Soon everything became blurry and her voice fading as everything around her began to darken.

"Stop!"

She didn't see who it was who finally stepped forward, until the Goblin king began to speak again. It was all very dark to her, however, as the pain had been too much and she felt herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Rolling her head over she could just make out the imposing figure of Thorin standing in front of the giant Goblin.

"Look what we have here, boys! An heir of Durin! Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" it shouted excitedly. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head – I think you know him: the Pale Orc."

"Azog," growled Thorin.

The hideous creature turned to a smaller Goblin seated on a tiny swing.  
"Send a message to the Pale Orc, we have his prize."  
It scrawled down something on a decrepit piece of parchment and with a delighted squeal went rolling down off into the darkness.

A terrified scream drew attention back to a small group of Goblins that had been going through their belongings. One of them had found Orcrist and, upon drawing the legendary blade, screeched and dropped it as though it burned him.

"He wields Goblin Cleaver!" shouted the Goblin king, recoiling at the sight of the sword. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

There was a great blast of white light and a wave of energy that threw everyone to their feet. Flora cried out again as it pulled on her constraints to further stretch her limbs, but when she saw the cause of the sudden gust through her blurred vision she could make out the unmistakable figure of Gandalf.

"Fight!" he shouted. "To arms, fight!"


	9. Bravery

Flora didn't see much of what happened next, other than Gandalf suddenly appearing in front of her as she sounds of battle rang around her. He cut the bonds on her wrists and ankles and she could feel the trickle of blood faintly on her skin as he gathered her in his arms.

They were running, she could tell that much. All around them she could hear Goblin cries as they fell victim to the Dwarves' deadly weapons as they hacked, cut, and crushed their way through the caves towards their freedom.  
Flora gave another cry as they started to fall again, but the determined, kindly wizard would not release her still and she felt the sudden stop as they landed.

"Flora, stay awake," she heard Gandalf say as she felt her eyes beginning to fail again. "Stay awake!"

She flinched at the sudden appearance of very bright, orange light in her vision. There were shouts to clear the way and give her air as Gandalf laid her down and quickly began to mutter words similar to when he'd healed her broken ribs and immediately the pain in her stretched limbs eased to a dull ache, her vision clearing.

She was helped to her feet by Nori and handed her sword before quickly realizing that they were one company member short.

"Bilbo!" she gasped, her throat raspy from screaming. "Where is Bilbo?"

"He's not here?" said Kili, peering around curiously.

"Back when the Goblins first captured us I saw him slip away," said Nori.

"He's abandoned us," growled Thorin.

"No! No, he would never leave us," said Flora.

The Dwarf prince rounded on her, his expression thunderous.  
"He saw his chance and left."

"No! You can't say that! He –"

"Is perfectly fine."

They all turned at hearing Bilbo's voice just as he stepped out from behind a tree. Flora felt relief flood her sore body as she ran to embrace her cousin who looked no less worn than they all did.

"What happened to you? How did you escape?" asked Bofur.

Bilbo paused for a moment, appearing to think for a moment before laughing though Flora couldn't help but notice he didn't answer.

"Why did you come back?"

For the first time in their entire journey, Bilbo stared down Thorin. He looked at the Dwarf prince, the to each of the other Dwarves who all stood watching the Hobbit who was still clinging to his cousin.

"I know you doubt me," he started, looking back at the prince, and then at Flora. "I know you always have. I often think of Bag End, because that's where I belong. That's home. You don't have one. It was taken from you, but I will help you get it back if I can."

Flora beamed at her cousin, overwhelmed with love for the brave Baggins whom, she realized, she considered dearer to her than her own real siblings. He had grown so much and become so brave, and somehow she had barely noticed just how he had snuck like a burglar deeper into her heart.  
If he would stay, then she would stay, knowing that if she didn't find where she belonged then at least she would be by her courageous, sweet cousin's side to make sure he got home.

A familiar howl echoed, breaking the quiet moment the company had just been sharing.

"Wargs," hissed Dwalin.

"Run!"

Flora released Bilbo and took off, running as fast as she could despite the stiffness plagueing her limbs. Behind her she could hear more howls and soon the unmistakeable sound of panting and Orc cries. For a moment she glanced back to see several large Wargs and their rides bearing down on them and quickly gaining ground.  
From ahead there was another shout and she looked to see that they had run directly at a cliff. Seeing the others draw their swords, Flora followed suit.

"Into the trees!" called Gandalf.

Without hestitation Flora obeyed and took Fili's offered hand, the strong young Dwarf pulling her up into the ragged pine branches with ease. To her horror she could see Bilbo, who had fallen behind, trying to pull his sword from the skull of a Warg he had speared only for him to free it just in time to leap up into one of the other trees.  
Then, she saw Azog.  
He was as terrifying as she had imagined. His pale, almost white skin marred with pink scars glowed in the light of the moon that had risen during their chase. Cold blue irises rimmed with pink watched his cornered prey with glee, a cruel smile twisting his face into a horrifying smirk that glinted like the hooked hand he had once lost to Thorin. He sat on top of a great white Warg that was nearly twice the size of the others snarled and drooled in anticipation of food.

"Can you smell it?" he gloated. "Fear. Your father reeked of it."

Flora looked to Thorin, the one he was clearly speaking to. To her, the Dwarf didn't look terrified at all but so enraged that his handsome face was contorted into a dreadfully dark expression.

Azog raised the great mace he carried with his good hand, pointing at Thorin.  
"Leave him to me. Kill the rest."

Flora gave a shout of fear as the Wargs without riders charged, snarling to leap at the Dwarves, Hobbits, and wizard in the branches above. The trees creaked and moaned at the weight of the company and the beasts that jumped and pushed on the trunks, slowly tipping and giving way to topple over. She watched in horror as they fell, Bilbo and half the company falling with them only to leap into the next tree as it collided with the next, then the next, until they were all scrambling to higher branches in the tree Flora, Gandalf, Fili, and Thorin had taken refuge in.

She heard Gandalf call her and Fili's names and looked up in time to see a burning pinecone drop. She caught it, looking to the wizard as he blew on it until it burst into flame to hurl it at their attackers. Immediately she did the same, taking careful aim to strike one of the Wargs on the back for it to catch on fire. They all tossed the fiery pinecones, many striking Wargs, Orcs, or setting the ground ablaze to discourage further attacks on their tree.  
As the animals turned to flee to leave just a few Wargs, Orcs, and Azog left they cheered, only to cry out as the pine beneath them creaked and began to tip to where it had very nearly fallen completely over. Flora clutched to her branch, wrapping her arms and legs around the prickly wood though it nearly wasn't enough and she was soon dangling. With all her might, and a little help from Fili below, she regained her seat. Some of the other Dwarves were not so lucky, Ori and Nori's cries from further back alerting her to the fact they were now barely holding on as they swung precariously above the tall cliff.

Azog was laughing.

There was a cry from several of the company as Thorin drew Orcrist and began to walk down towards his old foe, hatred and courage shining in his eyes. Slowly he advanced on Azog, ignoring the cries of his companions, before raising his blade high and running towards the waiting enemy.  
The Pale Orc was ready, however, and had the advantage of the higher ground. With a mighty swing of his club he struck Thorin's shield to send it, broken, flying through the air and stunning the prince. He swung again, this time striking Thorin himself directly under the jaw.

Dread and several unknown and powerful emotions seized Flora. She gave a cry of despair as she watched him fall only to be pounced upon by the Warg and taken into its vast jaws, and again as with a sickening crunch it crushed Thorin before tossing him aside to where his unmoving body struck a boulder, tears suddenly pouring down her face.

"Bring me the Dwarf's head," said Azog to the Orc rider nearest. It dismounted and drew it's blade to move towards the fallen prince.

Everything seemed to be moving slower as Flora realized no help was going to come, and that Thorin was helpless and alone, gasping as he tried to reach for Orcrist.  
A power and fearlessness unlike anything the Hobbit had ever felt before filled her body, her heart acheing at the sight of Thorin, trapped, as the Orc raised its weapon high to deal the killing blow. She drew her blade and charged down the tree to hurl herself with all the strength she could muster at the would-be executioner.  
The force of her body striking his was enough to knock the Orc off his feet. Flora landed on top, and with a savagery she didn't know she was capable of she repeatedly stabbed the creature until the life was gone from its cruel red eyes.

A ferocious growl from behind the Hobbit made her turn and she was faced with the sight of Azog and two angry Wargs snarling at her. With shaking hands she gripped her sword to hold it in front of her, trying as best as she could to return the Pale Orc's furious glare.

"I won't let you touch him!" she cried.

Azog laughed, but was halted at the sound of a great roar. The Dwarves, having rallied, were charging from over the fires to leap to the aid of Thorin and with deadly blood rage fuelling them they began to push the Orcs back. Then, there was another loud noise though it was neither angry Dwarf or Orc cries.  
Looking up Flora saw what appeared to be at least a dozen gigantic Eagles circling the cliff. With deadly claws they picked up or slashed at the remaining enemies to drop them into the valley below. Some even used their massive wings to create great gusts, sending the fire forward in a rush of flame to ignite Orc and Warg.  
Once the enemy, save for Azog who had been pushed back by the sudden appearance of the Eagles, had been taken care of it seemed as though they were plucking up the company to soar away. Flora only just saw Thorin's unmoving body be gently picked up by one of the gigantic birds in its enormous claws before she herself was picked up and tossed onto the back of another.

The sensation of flying was incredible and Flora was sure she would never forget it, but for the moment she was far too concerned about the fact she still hadn't seen Thorin move. All around her the company, including Bilbo, were calling his name as they soared over the stunning snow-capped peaks that were pink with the rising sun. She anxiously gripped onto the feathers of her Eagle and watched as they carried them away from the cliffs to the East, the destination looking to be a strange rock formation that rose out of the middle of a valley that was very much like a tower.  
Thorin's Eagle was the first to arrive at the formation, carefully placing him on the flat peak before soaring away. Next was Gandalf, then Bilbo, the Dwarves and Flora. The wizard immediately rushed to his side to kneel and perform what could only be the same healing magic he'd used on the Hobbit.

They all stood around impatiently, watching with hopeful, sad eyes as Gandalf tried to heal whatever damage had been done to the prince. Flora bit her lip so hard it was bleeding, though she couldn't event taste the blood in her mouth she was so focused on the unconscious Dwarf.  
Finally his eyes shot open and he sat up, coughing, and the group gave a collective sigh of relief.

"The Halfling," he rasped, grabbing at his kinsmen for them to pull him to his feet. Knowing full well just whom he was referring to and hearing his tone, Flora slowly began to back away only to realize there really wasn't anywhere for her to go.

"Flora's here, she's fine," said Balin as he supported Thorin who quickly pulled away to begin advancing on the nervous Hobbit.

"You – what were you thinking?!" he growled. "You could have gotten yourself killed! All I've said is how you are a burden, an insolent brat who does nothing but cause trouble."

Flora frowned, biting back the angry words that were bubbling up in her throat but she was too overwhelmed still by the fear she felt for him when she had thought him dead.  
Then, he smiled. His eyes lit up unlike anything she had ever seen before and he genuinely smiled at Flora.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life."

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as Thorin pulled her body to his in a tight, warm embrace.  
At first she just stood there in complete and utter shock, but then at feeling the joyful chuckle that vibrated his body against hers and the sensation of him burying his face in her hair, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled as she slipped her head into the crook of his neck. Relief, and the unexpected sensation of happiness washed over her as Flora returned Thorin's embrace.

XxX

The Carrock, as Flora learned it was called from Gandalf, was a sacred place and the home to the great Eagles that had saved them. She watched in wonder as the wizard conversed with them and was surprised to hear that they could, in fact, speak Westron despite their deadly sharp beaks.  
They offered them shelter for the day and night. Kili and Ori immediately went for food, returning just an hour later with a deer, several hares, and firewood. Bombur immediately went to work on preparing the food for the starved company with what little he had as they had lost all their equipment save for their weapons in the caves. Not too long after the entire company was enjoying warm food, rest, and the splendid view of the hills and plains leading to the Lonely Mountain that was now visible on the horizon.

Using her filthy cloak, Flora made a spot for herself near the fire and dozed after Bilbo and Bofur found willow bark and managed to mix some with water. It wasn't hot, but it did the job and managed to take away enough of the pain from the Goblins' torture device so she could sleep for just a few hours to wake just as the sun had set and the company had begun to prepare dinner. Now that she was feeling much better from the combined efforts of Gandalf's magic, sleep, and the willow bark tea she took Fili and went in search of Kingsfoil to help tend to the others' wounds.

There was no dancing that night, but the Dwarves did sing and Bofur had even managed to find his small flute unharmed in his pocket to accompany them.  
To Flora's great delight, Thorin joined the singing. He had a wonderful voice and she enjoyed hearing his low, smooth tones lead in several of the songs.  
Several times she caught him watching her with his handsome eyes and each time she felt herself blush and look away. He seemed much more amicable towards both the Hobbits now, though his curious stares had Flora reeling and feeling as though she had butterflies tickling her insides whenever she noticed his gaze on her as she crushed the Kingsfoil to make a poultice.  
With the help of Ori, Balin, and Bofur she made her way around the company making sure to end to any wounds gained from the Goblins. The poultice, while not a powerful healing agent, would at least help to defend against any infections or poisons that might have entered their systems. Dwalin, Oin, and Bifur at first refused but after a sharp look from Thorin they relented and allowed themselves to be taken care of.  
Flora was amazed to see that Bilbo hadn't gained any wounds, and as he explained his brief adventure with the creature named Gollum after his unfortunate fall she was even more so.

After her cousin there was just one left to tend to and that was Thorin. So far he had refused all help or healing at the hands of his kinsmen but it was obvious he still had minor wounds that would need tending to.  
Fighting a blush, she sat next to him at his spot a little more removed from the rest of the group as he had selected a seat that allowed him to lean against a large rock.

"I said I didn't want –"

"Shut up and hold still," she said, taking one of the strips of cloth that was damp with Kingsfoil mixture and raising it to his cheek that had a rather large gash on it.  
At first he flinched away, but a scolding look from Flora was enough to have him calm and hold still enough for her to gently clean away the dirt. At feeling the heat from his skin she worried that infection or even worse injuries from Azog were hurting him, but it seemed to ease as she finished with his cheek. Quietly he thanked her, but when she stood to go and tend to her own injuries she found she was held back by Thorin grabbing her elbow to pull her back down next to him.  
She had nearly forgotten about the gash in her palm and the cuts from the torture machine until she had been eating dinner and it began to burn as the warm, fatty juices covered her hands. And, just as she and Bilbo had finally earned the respect and approval of the Dwarves, she hid it so as not to appear weak however evidently Flora hadn't fooled Thorin.

"I saw you trying to hide your wounds," he said, nodding to her hands. He gently pushed them aside to take the poultices in his lap before gently taking one of the Hobbit's hands in his own. Calloused fingers as gentle as feathers ghosted over her skin as he pushed back her sleeves to reveal the cuts from the Goblins.  
She watched him frown, and then gasped when he gently began to clean the wound himself. A few times she hissed in pain and he immediately stopped before resuming with even more care.

Flora couldn't fight the blush that raged on her face as Thorin so gently tended to her. It was a side of him she hadn't seen and wondered if now that he approved of her and Bilbo that he would be much friendlier towards them. This caused a conflict in the hobbit, however, as she had so resolutely decided to dislike him but was now finding it exceedingly difficult to do so now that he was treated them so kindly and after the sweet embrace they had shared. The blush deepened as she thought of it, remembering acutely the feel of how their bodies fit together as his hands so gently cared for her wounds.  
He finished with the first hand and gently wrapped one of the unused poultices around it before lifting the other.

"What's this?" he asked, indicating to the gash on her palm from when she had practically jumped off the mountain to save Bilbo.

"The mountainside," she explained. Unlike her wrists, the cut on her palm was most definitely beginning to look as though it was becoming infected.

Her whole body began to tingle as he carefully removed any dirt and small debris from the gash. Flora really couldn't believe at how with such large, rough hands how he could possibly be so nimble with them but then again, she supposed as a warrior he would have treated many minor wounds throughout his life.  
Flora couldn't help but stare at him as he concentrated, his brow furrowed and eyes bright as he stared resolutely at her hand.  
His embrace had caught her off-guard but it was seared into her memory – just as the smile he had been wearing on his face was. She had never seen him smile in such a way and the hug (while nothing but a _hug_) had caused a flurry of emotions in the Hobbit much like seeing him about to fall at the hands of Azog the Defiler, something else that had caught her completely unawares. Evidently Flora didn't hate Thorin as much as she thought she did or her affection for the Dwarves was so great that she reacted strongly to the possible loss of their prince.  
And, as much as she wished it was the latter, she couldn't very well deny that it was the former as the blush on her face raged while Flora watched the Dwarf so treat her so tenderly.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly as he wrapped Flora's hand with another bandage. "I'm sorry I didn't stop them sooner."

"Has anyone ever told you that you apologize too much?" she said with a small smile. "It was hardly your fault. Besides, even if you hadn't stopped them I never would have told them anything."

"You needn't have suffered for our sake."

"You forget, Thorin," said Flora with a small smile, "That I _am _a member of this company. I would gladly do so again to ensure everyone's safety."

She fought the urge to shudder at the memory of the pain, not wanting him to see her fear at the idea. It was true, though. She had realized she would die for any of the members of the company.  
Thorin chuckled.

"And yet again you surprise me, Flora," he said. "Your bravery never ceases to amaze me."

It was then, she realized, he had finished wrapping her hand but hadn't released it. Heat and emotion overwhelmed her as he gazed at her with the soft smile he had been wearing when he hugged her, the treacherous butterflies bursting to life in her stomach.

From somewhere behind her Bifur called something out in Khuzdul which was followed by several muffled sniggers and a surprised gasp from Ori. Whatever he said had upset Thorin as immediately he dropped Flora's hand and marched towards the fire, his kinsmen's and Gandalf's laughter silenced with a furious glare. She knew Bifur was capable of a few words of Westron after his enthusiastic congratulations after one of their lessons, but mostly he spoke in the ancient Dwarven language as the chunk of axe in his skull severely impeded his speech and Flora wished nothing more than to be able to understand what he said that sent the prince away.  
Though, when she saw the smirks on Fili and Kili's faces, she changed her mind recognizing the mischievous expression. It was the same one that they had worn the morning of Flora's awkward encounter with the Dwarf prince in the corridor the day they left Rivendell. Inwardly she grimaced, knowing that they must have been plotting something or at least had words to further embarrass her.

When she caught Thorin's gaze on her again from across the camp her worries faded away at seeing his bright eyes twinkling, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips that was quickly mirrored by her own.


	10. The Woods

**AN: Naughty Durin heirs and some steam ahead.**

"How did you describe his eyes, again?" said Ori, scribbling in the little book he always kept concealed in his coat. The scratching noises, blending with the crackling of the fire, were the only noises in the quiet camp.

It was the second night after escaping the Goblins and Azog, the company having left the Carrock to follow Gandalf's lead through the dense woodlands to a sheltered, rocky grove that had a warm spring of water that the Dwarves called a hot spring. They had moved slow to respect the still injured Thorin and Flora, though both of them argued that they were just fine and that there was no need for it they went ignored but were more than pleased at discovering the hot spring. The company, while low on supplies, was in good spirits with the opportunity to rid themselves of the filth of the Goblins.  
The comfort of the evening yielded rather interesting conversation that, for the most part, the Dwarves had avoided around Flora however all manners seemed to disappear with the steam that rose into the starry night sky.

Ori wasn't generally comfortable with the direction of the conversations that night, so he had occupied Flora's attention by asking her about Azog.

"They were blue – not a nice blue, though. Cold, and cruel, that made you feel like wherever he looked you felt as though your skin was burning with frostbite," she said, almost shivering at remembering the terrifying glare of the Pale Orc.

"What did he say when you tried to protect Thorin?"

"He didn't say anything," said Flora as the creature's fearsome voice echoed in her ears. "He just… laughed this horrible, deep laugh."

A burst of uproarious laughter from the group drew their attention to the conversation going on between the Dwarves and Bilbo. Gandalf, as quiet as ever, was sitting a ways away puffing smoke rings into the starry night sky.

"Hey, Kili, tell them about the girl back in the hills," said Fili.

"Which one?"

This earned another laugh from the group and Dwalin roughly patted the young Dwarf on the back. The force of the friendly blow was much stronger than he had anticipated, however, and Kili began to cough.

"Hey, Bilbo, did you leave behind a bonny lass in the Shire?"

To Flora's amusement, Bilbo began to splutter nervously.

"Three, actually" she said, grinning wickedly and taking Ori's hand for him to help her to her feet. They went and joined the group at the fire and she took a seat next to her very red cousin.  
"Tansy Bracegirdle, Bella Hornblower, and Hilda Cotton."

"Flora!" cried Bilbo, burying his face in his hands as she joined in the Dwarves' teasing laughter.

"Though he's too shy to properly court any of them, they chase after him like dogs after a bone."

"To think I would ever hear such language from Gorbadoc's daughter," chuckled Gandalf at her blatant innuendo, many of the Dwarves stunned to hear her speak in such a way but they quickly joined in the mirth.

"And what of you, young Brandybuck?" said Bilbo as he playfully nudged her side. "Last I heard Bruno Gamgee asked for your hand in marriage, along with all five of his brothers."

"Is that so?" laughed Fili. "The princess has suitors!"

Flora blushed furiously.  
"None of them were serious," she said. "It was all out of a want of connection."

"And the four others before them?"

This time she cuffed Bilbo upside the head. Hard.

"And we were beginning to think Flora was un-romanceable!" cried Kili.

"They tried to woo me, that doesn't mean they succeeded," snapped Flora.

"So has no young fellow has caught your eye, then?" asked Bofur. "Not one?"

"The thing about Shire lads," she explained, "Is that they are all incredibly boring, with no desire other than to sit about after marriage smoking their pipes and drinking at the tavern while their wives are stuck at home raising a litter all on their own."

"Then someone outside of the Shire?" asked Fili with a grin.

"Fili," said Flora with as serious of an expression as she could manage, "Are you trying to ask me if I fancy you?"

The company burst into laughter as the blonde Dwarf blushed furiously, spluttering his declaration that he wasn't but he was barely heard over his kin. When Flora glanced over to where Thorin was seated she couldn't help but grin at the smile on his face.  
It was a pleasant evening. Kili was foolish enough to comment further on the joke she'd made at his brother's expense and soon the two were wrestling playfully as Oin and Dwalin took bets with Bifur on who would come out on top. Ori returned to his scribbling, questioning Nori on the different Goblins they saw, while Dori dozed near Balin who was staring into the fire lost in his thoughts as he played with his beard. Bombur was munching on some of the leftover meat from dinner, reclining against a tree stump on which Bofur sat whittling away at a chunk of wood with a small blade with Gandalf next to him puffing away on a long pipe. Gloin was sharpening his axe with a whetsone on the on the other side of Bilbo from Flora, whistling a contented tune. Thorin got up to leave and wander off, probably to being his watch as he had adamantly announced he wouldn't be shirking his duty no matter his injuries.  
The Dwarves had all enjoyed the hot spring already and were clean (as clean as Dwarves allowed themselves to be) and were in a very relaxed mood. Eventually Fili won the wrestling match though not without a few scratches, and were ordered by Dwalin to go and fetch more firewood for their foolishness.

"Bilbo, why don't you share one of those wonderful Shire songs of yours," said Balin.

"What of Flora?" said Bofur. "I don't think we've ever heard her sing."

"Oh, do sing for us, Flora. Please?" said Ori.

Flora blushed.  
"What sort of song would you like to hear?"

"A love song!" chorused Kili and Fili, re-appearing almost as soon as she'd asked the question, making her roll her eyes. To her as of late it seemed as though they thought of little else but she couldn't deny them when they looked so hopeful as the stared at her from across the fire.

"Very well," she sighed, trying to remember an easy love song. An old one that she heard when she was just a young tween was the only one that came to mind:

_Dear thoughts are in my mind  
And my soul soars enchanted,  
As I hear the sweet lark sing  
In the clear air of the day.  
For a handsome beaming smile  
To my hope has been granted,  
And tomorrow I hope to hear  
All my fond heart desires. _

_If he tells me of his love,  
All his soul's adoration,  
Then I think he will hear  
that I will not say nay.  
It is this that gives my soul  
All its joyous elation,  
As I hear the sweet lark sing  
In the clear air of the day.*_

As soon as she was finished there was an enthusiastic applause, Bilbo patting Flora proudly on the back. She smiled shyly at the company.

They tried to coax more songs out of her but she declined, saying Bilbo had a much better voice and knew many more songs than she did so she could escape to enjoy the privacy of the spring. The stench of the Goblins was even worse than the trolls – something she didn't think possible – and she felt as though she'd waited long enough to have her turn in the warm water.  
She tried not to run, though Flora was far too excited at the chance to feel warmth on her acheing body to practice proper self-restraint.

"Flora?"

She froze at hearing Thorin's voice, softly questioning her presence as she approached the spring and the sound of something moving in water. Firmly closing her eyes, she emerged from the bushes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were out here," she said. "I'll go –"

"Wait," he called, stopping her in her tracks. "Fili and Kili…"

"Is something wrong?" Flora asked as she frowned.

"They took my clothes."

A horrified blush scorched her face as what he said registered. Thorin was completely naked, in the hot springs she had very nearly just jumped into, with no clothes for him to dress in so he could make it back to the camp. Then, the heat began to spread through her body as, to her shame, she considered opening her eyes just to have a peek at the trapped prince.  
If she ever found out that Fili and Kili had done this on purpose then a dragon would be the very least of their worries.

"You can take my cloak, and then you can make it back to the camp," she said as she tried to conceal the nervous giggle threatening to escape her, biting her lip.

"It will be wet, then," he said plainly.

"Yes, but you can at least get your clothes back then without strutting around the woods naked."

"I do not strut."

Her lids were shut, but Flora rolled her eyes.  
"Do you want it or not?"

There was no sound but for the carrying laughter from the camp and the gentle rustle of a breeze rustling the boughs of the trees as Thorin seemed to think very long and hard about what to do. When she heard water and what could only be the Dwarf getting out she found herself clenching her fists at her sides, chest tight, as she struggled to keep her eyes shut.  
Suddenly there was a very warm presence next to her and she knew immediately it was Thorin. Heat radiated off his body in waves, left over from the hot spring's steaming waters. Her whole body tensed as she too terrified to even move knowing he was standing much closer than she felt necessary as in that moment, right in front of her, he was completely nude.

"Take it off," he said.

A thrill shot up Flora's spine at the words, and for a moment she allowed herself to wonder if he'd chosen to be so vague with his words on purpose. However she wasn't able to dwell on it as she realized she couldn't move, still far too uneasy and, to her horror, very aroused.  
He sighed and her breath hitched as she felt him gently touch her shoulders to gently undo the clasp for her cloak at her neck, his fingertips just barely touching the bare skin at her neck and chest. Then, slipping his hands under to slip beneath onto her shoulders, he ran his hands down her arms to slip the cloak free from her limbs before swiftly pulling it away.

"It's safe to open your eyes now," he said.

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Flora carefully opened her eyes only to blush and quickly look away at the sight of his bare torso, her cloak wrapped around his waist to preserve the tiniest bit of modesty though she knew full well he could have covered himself more.

"I said it was safe."

"I know," said Flora, visibly trembling. "But you are still beyond the limits of modesty, and I will keep my eyes averted until you are presentable."

"I am presentable," he said. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Looking again, she turned a vivid shade of pink as she was faced with the Dwarf's brawny chest that looked as though it was hewn from the stone of the mountains. It matched the solid muscles of his abdomen and his sinewy arms, most of his skin covered in rather attractive dark hair that trailed down his body to beneath Flora's cloak – though she stopped herself before her eyes wandered that low. There was an undeniable smirk on his face as he watched the nervous Hobbit who clearly hadn't seen a man in such a state for many years.

"Dwarves and Hobbits have a very different idea as to what is presentable," she observed, trying very hard not to allow her eyes to follow the fine trail of hair that led south. "I'm not afraid of you, Thorin Oakenshield, and I never have been."

Thorin just gave her another smirk before turning to march through the brush, bellowing his nephews' names.

Flora did not at all envy Fili and Kili for whatever punishment Thorin had in mind for them, knowing his wrath would be swift and furious. She was, however, surprised by their actions. Flora knew they loved their uncle and loved pranks, but never had she seen them mix the two in an extremely hazardous and bold manner before.  
Though she would argue that the encounter she'd just had with the prince had been far more unnerving.  
As she undressed and slipped with a muffled moan into the warm water, she wondered what was happening to her that Thorin's presence now so easily made her into a skittish youngling who could barely look at him. Then there was the way he had been acting – at first she thought it was just that he had finally decided he didn't hate the Hobbits, but the way he'd so carefully tended to her wounds and so boldly approached her just a few moments ago was not the same manner in which he treated Bilbo. It made her feel weak, giddy, and fearless all at the same time in the most terrifying and exhilarating way.

Flora chuckled at herself while she scrubbed the dirt from her arms, careful of her healing wounds. If she didn't know any better, she would say the way he was treating her was reminiscent of a man trying to court a woman. The very idea was almost enough to make her laugh out loud, especially considering Thorin seemed to think that in order to woo a woman he would simply have to sit back and beckon her to him.  
This time she did allow herself a small laugh at the memory of the ridiculous argument in Rivendell, and began to sing happily to herself.

_Sing hey! for the bath at close of day  
That washes the weary mud away!  
A loon is he that will not sing:  
O! Water Hot is a noble thing!_

_O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain.  
and the brook that leaps from hill to plain;  
but better than rain or rippling streams  
is Water Hot that smokes and steams._

_O! Water cold we may pour at need  
down a thirsty throat and be glad indeed;  
but better is Beer, if drink we lack,  
and Water Hot poured down the back._

_O! Water is fair that leaps on high  
in a fountain white beneath the sky;  
but never did fountain sound so sweet  
as splashing Hot Water with my feet!_

The sound of rustling in the bushes alerted her to the presence of something – or someone – watching her. Her arms quickly covered herself.

"Hello?" she called. "Fili? Kili? I swear if that's you I will cut off your hair and use it to make a new cloak. Hello?"

She covered her mouth to muffle a cry as a gigantic black bear stumbled out of the bushes. It didn't appear to notice her, however, as it practically tripped over its own enormous paws to fall to the ground.  
Flora didn't move for a moment, too frightened to do anything as she was completely vulnerable but she quickly realized there was something wrong with the beast. With strangely intelligent eyes it looked at her and moaned, moving its head as though it was trying to beckon her over.

"You – you want me to help you?" she asked and, to her surprise, the bear nodded. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The bear gave another desperate, frustrated moan.

"Alright, alright," said Flora. "Just a moment."

She scrambled out of the water and to her clothes, thinking a bear – no matter how intelligent – wouldn't care if she was nude or not but Flora decided she would rather not be discovered by one of the Dwarves. After she was done, she strapped her blade to her waist and carefully approached the giant animal that was watching her warily.  
It allowed her to come close, scaring her only once as it gave an agonized sigh. With gently hands she moved aside it's hair to check for what could possibly be paining the bear so much until she found what appeared to be a piece of Goblin blade imbedded in its shoulder.

"Oh, you poor thing," she sighed. "This is going to hurt – don't, you know, eat me."

Wiping her hands in preparation, she bit her lip as she dug her hand into the wound to try and get a grip on the shard. The bear was surprisingly silent, giving only a sigh of relief as she pulled the chunk of steel free from its flesh. Quickly she went to fetch some Kingsfoil from a nearby patch and quickly chewed it up to place the mashed leaves in the wound in case the blade had been poisoned.  
Nearly as soon as she was finished the bear stirred beneath her touch and stood, swaying for a moment, before lumbering off through the woods. Before it disappeared, however, it looked back at Flora and lowered its head as though to thank her.

"You're welcome," she said in wonder, staring as the black fur disappeared into the shadows.

XxX

Flora didn't tell anyone of the great black bear she encountered at the hot spring. If she did, she was sure they would have told her to not spend so much time in the water next time or check her for head wounds.  
After stealing Thorin's clothes, Fili and Kili were put to doing any and all hard labour their uncle could find for them. While the company had been thoroughly amused at seeing their prince come marching through the brush with a cloak around his waist, many of them remarked on the fact it had been Flora's and their teasing eliminated any sympathy she might have had for the brothers.

Though they had no trouble finding food in the woods it was quickly acknowledged there was no way they would make it much further without getting supplies. Gandalf announced he knew just the place despite there being no towns for many miles and led them confidently onwards. As they walked, Flora could have sworn she saw a gigantic bumblebee go whizzing past out of the corner of her eye, but chalked it up to exhaustion from the hurried pace they were keeping.  
She marvelled at the size of the trees. They were unlike anything she had ever seen before, thinking that someone could make a decent sized Hobbit home out of one of the massive trunks that soared high into the sky. There were plenty of animals but Gandalf quickly shouted at Kili to put away his bow when he drew it to fell a gigantic buck.

"Now, we are approaching the home of a skin changer. He doesn't like visitors, but I will speak to him before we approach."

"A skin changer?" said Bilbo. "You mean like a furrier?"

"No!" exclaimed the wizard. "Goodness no, and don't mention anything of the like – rugs, fur, skinning, or the like around him! He's a changeling, and transforms into a great bear. He keeps these woods, so be cautious."

He stopped them just as they reached the banks of a river. There was a small raft and Gandalf ferried the company across using his staff, stopping them before they walked into the trees ahead.

"Now, we must be careful. As I said, Beorn is not welcoming of unknown visitors. I will go first, then when I whistle two of you will come at a time. Thorin, Bilbo, you first. Bombur will go last."

"Why must I always be last?" mumbled Bombur. Flora patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll go with him," offered Flora, to which the wizard nodded before disappearing into the woods.

They all stood there silently, nervously listening for Gandalf's signal. A few moments later they heard a sharp whistle and the first pair went, Bilbo shooting Flora a nervous glance before being hauled away by Thorin. Then, slowly, more whistles came until just Bombur and Flora were left standing at the edge of the river.

"Are you alright, Bombur?" she asked, looking to the rotund Dwarf who appeared to be sweating.

He nodded.  
"Just a wee bit shaken from the crossing. Not exactly a good swimmer."

"Just like Bilbo," she said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Most Hobbits are terrified of water. Only Tooks and Brandybucks are brave enough to venture onto rafts and boats on the rivers in the Shire, we've lost far too many Hobbits to their murky waters though most of us are still scared."

"Were you scared?" he asked.

She paused before nodding her head.  
"I lost a brother in the Brandywine when I was but a babe. I can face water if I need, but I don't like it," she said.

This seemed to cheer Bombur and he gave her a small, grateful smile just as they heard another whistle. Flora returned it when he offered her an arm and she linked her to his, carefully walking forward together into the shade of the trees. It wasn't as short of a walk as she had thought and they had to have been travelling for at least a few minutes before they saw the light of a clearing ahead.  
As they breached the trees they saw the company all standing with a gigantic Man who had shaggy black hair and a beard and was dressed only in a pair of ragged brown breeches. He had dark, intelligent eyes that somehow seemed vaguely familiar to Flora.

"It's my water nymph!" cried the Man, rushing forward. Flora, not sure if she should try to move or not, stood rooted to the spot as he scooped her up in an embrace to hold her tight against his broad, bare chest.  
"My little heroine."

"D-do I know you?" she asked , gasping for air at his tight grip before gently placing her back on the ground.

"Of course you do," said the Man, quite matter-of-factly. "I was the bear."

A flush spread across her face as she realized his eyes were the same of the gigantic animal she had helped in the woods who, apparently, was actually a Man that had now seen her naked.

"Oh," she said, looking at her feet.

"Care to explain, master Beorn?" said Thorin.

"Oh, of course. I was hunting the Goblins that had crossed into my territory when I was wounded. One of the creatures had landed a blow on my shoulder. As I was stumbling through the woods, unable to change back, I heard the enchanting voice of your lovely companion and found her bathing in the hot spring. She was kind and brave enough to help me. What is your name, little one?"

"F-Flora," she muttered, now seeing the pink scar from a wound shining on his tanned skin.

"Well, Flora and friends, as thanks for your kindness and for saving my life I would be more than happy to invite you into my hall for food and rest."

"Thank you, Great One," said Gandalf with a small bow, his eyes glittering in amusement when he glanced at Flora. "We are most grateful."

Hiding her blush by shrugging her shoulders to try and conceal her face in the fur of her cloak, she followed the others into the enormous wooden lodge that took up most of the clearing. She was astonished by the sheer size of it, never having seen such large structure that looked as though it had been made entirely of the trunks of the oak trees surrounding it.  
Inside was even more grand, most of the structure being a long, tall hall that had a garden in the centre that gleamed in the sunlight beaming down from the opening in the roof. Just beyond was a courtyard, and then another building which Beorn led them to. It was just as large as the other, if not larger, and a fire pit roaring with small, hot flames gave it a cozy warm light. Next to it was a long table with long benches on either side though why the skin changer had it was beyond Flora when Gandalf had said he didn't like visitors.  
There appeared to be roughly hewn steps that led up to a second loft floor but Flora couldn't see what was beyond the railings that guarded whatever was up there, and somewhere from outside she could have sworn she heard the sound of horses. Flora tried to look outside in order to see if there were stables, but instead saw a beautifully rustic veranda and another lush garden.

"Welcome to Beorn's Hall," said the great Man proudly.

**AN: Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. They are such an inspiration to keep writing this story!  
The two songs Flora sings in this chapter are from different sources. The first song is called "As I Hear the Sweet Lark Sing" (a traditional Irish folk song) though I altered some of it to make it suit her, and the second is Tolkien's "Bath Song"**


	11. When It Rains, It Pours

**AN: I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! Trust me, the tension between our feisty little Hobbit and Thorin is starting to get to me, too, just as I'm writing it.  
Enjoy!**

"So, Beorn," said Kili as he grabbed another small pie from the plate resting on a sheep's back. "Did I hear you right when you said you met Flora when she was bathing in the hot spring?"

Beorn had built a comfortable life for himself in the woods that both Hobbits admired greatly. In addition to a very well stocked kitchen, sleeping quarters, and the vast dining hall he had many animals who acted as a small legion of helpers. Flora hesitated to think of them as servants, as he seemed to be more friendly with them than to act as an overlord.  
Several sheep and large, grey dogs had brought them out plates of warm food from pasties and hearty vegetable pies to fresh fruit (no meat anywhere to be seen though, for once, the Dwarves didn't complain) as soon as they had sat down. Beorn insisted that Flora sit next to him at the head of the table and she couldn't help but feel quite small next to the enormous Man.

She blushed furiously at the question, missing the dirty look Thorin shot his nephew's way.

"Yes," said Beorn, fondly patting her on the head. "She was quite brave. Jumped right on out when she saw I was in trouble. Not just anyone would approach a black bear."

"Indeed," said Thorin. "Some might say it was quite foolish."

Flora glared at the Dwarf, before resuming trying to eat as many of the little fruit pies as she could, only stopping for air to take a sip of the sweet wine Beorn was serving.

"Though, I do doubt she wouldn't have been so quick to help had she known I was a man. Had to look away while she just calmly walked over to her clothes without a second thought."

Flora's face burned at the laughter of her companions at seeing her turn so red, while Bilbo just looked scandalized and not for the first time on their journey she was grateful her mother was not there.

"I didn't know he was a Man," she mumbled.

"We know, lass," said Dwalin.

"Doesn't make it any less funny, though," said Kili, to which she responded with a firm kick to the shin under the table though he showed no sign of feeling pain, continuing to grin impishly at her.

After a sharp look from Thorin, who seemed to be in a rather foul mood despite the food and offer of respite for a few days at least, all further comments on Flora's meeting with Beorn halted. Instead, the conversation turned to questioning the skin changer and his life. He was reluctant to share his story, however, though judging by the painful expression on his face the Hobbit guessed it was a sad one and quickly changed the topic to his home.

Exhausted, the company slowly retired to their quarters though Flora didn't follow suit. Feeling still fully awake from the events of the day and having gotten plenty of sleep the night before, she chose to wander Beorn's enormous home instead.  
She was surprised to find Bilbo still up, smoking his pipe as he gazed thoughtfully at the stars from a bench on the veranda. Silently she padded over to join him.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Bilbo shook his head.  
"You of all of us should be in bed," he said.

"I'm not tired," sighed Flora. "You have all done a spectacular job making sure I'm well-rested, and I am recovered. My wrists don't even hurt anymore."

She pulled up her sleeves to show the angry red marks left from the Goblin torture machine. They itched, but she knew better than to scratch at them.  
Bilbo huffed, expelling a small cloud of smoke.

"What?"

"I should have been there."

Flora smiled.  
"No, you shouldn't have."

"They should have tortured someone else."

The female Hobbit sighed heavily, wrapping an arm around her cousin's waist. She couldn't help but notice how much slimmer he'd become since they left the Shire as she could do it much easier than before.

"Bilbo, the others are as dear to me as family. I would never wish harm on any of them."

"You would sacrifice yourself for them?"

"Yes."

Bilbo puffed away on his pipe, not saying anything as Flora huddled close to him. She didn't know what he could possibly be thinking of as he blew smoke rings and cloud into the sky but it evidently weighed heavily on him as for a long while he said nothing.

"I think they would do the same for you," he said finally.

"And you. I think they've taken to you as a sort of pet," said Flora, grinning when Bilbo elbowed her.

"And if they don't all love you, then I'll eat my kerchief."

"You don't have a kerchief, remember? You tried to turn us back when we were halfway across the Shire so you could go back and get one."

Bilbo gently tugged on one of her curls while chuckling, and she playfully swatted his hand away before mussing his hair. They grinned at each other before falling into companionable silence again, this time Flora rested her head on her cousin's shoulder. She was grateful she was tall for a Hobbit woman, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to as Bilbo was a good, average size for a Hobbit man. It had been a long time since they'd had a private moment together as family and Flora felt the ache of home echo in her heart as she wondered what her parents and siblings were doing.

"Do you miss the Shire, Bilbo?" she asked softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Every day," he replied. "But, at the same time, knowing you're here and the friendships we've built makes it easier."

Flora sighed again.  
"Do you think mother and father hate me for leaving?"

She felt Bilbo stiffen, and he hesitated before answering.  
"I think they would have been angry at first," he said. "But then they would have realized it was going to happen sooner or later."

"They would be happy to know I'm with you," she said. "You were always the sensible one."

Bilbo chuckled.  
"And you were always there to protect me when I got into trouble because I had tagged along to take care of you."

They heard footsteps and they glanced over to see Thorin and Balin walking on the far side of the garden, pausing when they noticed the presence of the two Hobbits. The elder Dwarf smiled and nodded while Thorin scrowled before continuing their stroll and, in turn, Flora frowned.

Ever since arriving at Beorn's he'd been in a foul mood, and it was aggravating her to no end. The skin changer had been more than pleasant to them and was even going to provide them with supplies in a few days' time for them to continue their journey. He wasn't an Elf, and even reminded Flora a little of the Dwarf prince for his gruff exterior. The least he could do was show his appreciation for what Beorn was doing for them but she hadn't heard so much as a 'thank you' for dinner earlier.

"He can be such an arse," growled Flora as they watched the two Dwarves go back into the hall.

"What's that?" said Bilbo, looking to where her eyes were and smirking. "Oh."

"Did you realize he has barely said a word to Beorn since we've been here? Not so much as thank you, after all he's done for us."

"Maybe he has a reason to dislike Beorn."

Flora scoffed.  
"What reason could he possibly have? He's been nothing but kind, offering us shelter and rest and supplies and he treats him worse than the Elves!"

Bilbo just kept puffing away on his pipe, the smirk not fading as he refused to meet his cousin's eyes, until finally putting it out.  
"Well, dear cousin, I do believe we should be getting off to bed."

Yawning, Flora nodded her agreement. With one last look back in the direction she had seen the Dwarves walking in she paused, seeing Thorin watching them as he leaned against the doorway only for him to disappear upon realizing she'd noticed him.

"Dwarves," she sighed before following Bilbo inside.

XxX

Flora busied herself helping Beorn gather supplies and food the next day with Bombur, spending most of her time in the presence of the skin changer. He apologized for their encounter at the hot spring, explaining he so often spent time in the presence of animals he forgot about proper manners. She and Bombur both laughed as they helped him gather vegetables from his garden.  
The rest of the Dwarves used the time at the great hall to relax, either helping gathering food by fishing in the creek (the only kind of meat Beorn allowed) to smoke or wandering the vast homestead. Some of them practiced as usual in the courtyard or near the creek's banks. Bilbo had discovered a few books and with Ori was trying to copy or commit as many of the stories as they could to memory. Fili and Kili, however, were nowhere to be seen but Flora assumed their punishment for the other night was occurring and Thorin had sent them to do chores for their host.  
The Dwarf prince had resumed his sulking, taking a seat near the small group practicing.  
As it turned out Beorn had several ponies – four white ones that helped take care of the hall, and several more of varying colours and sizes in a cozy stable. He offered to lend them to the company to use until they reached the borders of Mirkwood but after that they were to send them back. Beorn wouldn't allow his friends to venture into such a dangerous place.

The morning passed quickly, and soon Flora found herself with little to do as with her and Bombur both working away they had completed gathering supplies early. She took to exploring the stables, meeting each of the ponies and trying to groom them to the best of her knowledge. Just as she was leaving she ran into one of the missing young brothers.

"Oh, there you are!" said Kili. "I was just looking for you."

"What can I do for you, Kili?"

"I was wondering if you'd care to go for a walk with me? I've never been in woods like these before and I thought you could teach me about plants that can help with healing, like that Kings plant?"

"Kingsfoil," corrected Flora, smiling. "Come on, let's go."

Kili led her outside and they chatted about the various kinds of trees, the young Dwarf taking it all in as she explained the difference between an oak tree and poisonous oak. He looked sufficiently horrified at hearing what the toxic plant could do to skin and asked her to describe it three times so he knew how to avoid it. Deeper and deeper they ventured into the lush forest, the sky overhead growing grey and the air muggy, but Kili seemed to ask more and more questions as she pointed out poisonous and helpful plants alike. Eventually he led to where a small, beautiful little waterfall was falling into a clear pond just as they were chatting about different types of mushrooms as, like all Hobbits, Flora was rather passionate about them.

"Kili, look! Wild strawberries!" said Flora, running to a patch of the plant near a tree stump. But, when she turned to show him the small red berries, he was gone.  
"Kili? This isn't funny. Kili!"

She continued calling his name, giving up a few minutes later. Angry, and feeling slightly betrayed she plopped down to sit on a rock, realizing she had absolutely no clue how to get back.

Flora was lost.

The Hobbit supposed it was her fault for trusting Kili when he and his brother had been slowly increasing in their pranks. They seemed to be making it their personal mission to make the company's lives more miserable – though she couldn't deny she had thoroughly enjoyed seeing Gloin's face when he'd awoken to see a spider the size of a fist on his nose.  
She smiled as she popped a strawberry in her mouth as the sound of his rather feminine scream echoed in her ears, though it quickly faded as she wondered how she was going to get back. There was no way Kili would leave her long enough for her to be in any danger and frankly, compared to stealing Thorin's clothes, she thought it was rather weak. She had a nephew who could do much better and he was barely fifteen.

There was rustling in the bushes and Flora quickly drew her sword, spinning to face the direction of the noise. To her surprise, Thorin came marching through and barely noticed her as he was angrily muttering under his breath and staring at the ground until he was right in front of her.

"Flora? – What are you doing out here?" he said.

"Kili led me out here and then left me," she said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Fili said he found fresh Goblin tracks and we came out here to investigate."

"And disappeared?"

Thorin didn't respond, he just huffed angrily and sheathed Orcrist. Flora sheathed her own weapon and crossed her arms to glare at the Dwarf.

"I don't suppose you know the way back?"

He gave her a rude look and began marching through the bush, the Hobbit following along behind closely. As she glared at his back she couldn't help but admire his form that was visible beneath his shirt, having left his cloak and over-tunic off in lieu of the quiet, warm summer's day and she was suddenly fighting her own mind as the image of his bare body, damp and glistening in the moonlight knowing full well the muscle that was beneath the dark blue shirt.  
Flora really did not know what to make of Thorin as of late, and it was really beginning to grate on her nerves. One moment he was gentle and kind, the next the same unpleasant, vulgar Dwarf she had come to know very well. She was quick to admit that while she rather liked the newer Thorin she knew how to deal with the rude one and Flora was wishing he would just make up his mind and pick which one he was before she threw herself off the nearest cliff.  
Especially when his shoulders looked so fine not covered in three layers of fur, mail, and leather.

Suddenly, Thorin threw out his arm to stop Flora from walking any further and covered her mouth just as she was about to ask what he was doing to pull and pin her against the nearest tree.  
She was just considering biting his hand when she heard them.

"I thought you said you smelled Dwarf flesh," hissed a voice.

"I did! I did! It was so tasty and meaty," said another. "Two, just over this way."

"I don't see anything," groaned a third. "I just wants a tasty meal. Can't we try one of those sheeps the Bear has?"

They leaned over to peek around the vast oak trunk to see what had to have been at least a dozen goblins with a rather ragged dog not unlike the ones at Beorn's on a leash. It clearly wasn't a pet of theirs and more a captive judging by the poor shape of his fur that was matted with dry blood.

"No!" said the first Goblin. "No one goes near the Bear. He cannot know how close we are."

Flora bit back a worried gasp.  
"We have to tell B –"

Thorin covered her mouth again and pressed her against the tree to quiet her, the dog's ears pricking up and looking in their direction. Thankfully the Goblins were too busy arguing with themselves to notice the dog now sniffing and pulling the leash towards their hiding spot.  
Until it barked.

"Oy, what's over there?"

"Run!"

XxX

Fili chuckled to himself as Kili stumbled into the clearing, his arms full with a large, soft blanket and a few dark bottles.

"Did you get the food?" asked the younger brother as he tossed the blanket onto the ground.

"It's over there," replied Fili, indicating to the pile of berries and fruit before resuming his task of lighting the fire. It took him a few tries with the flint, but he soon got it. They had created a rather romantic spot for their unsuspecting victims in the green shelter of a conveniently shaped oak tree. The branches draped low to create a private sort of cave that offered protection from the stormy looking clouds overhead that threatened to ruin their plans.  
"What's that?"

"This is that wine they liked so much from dinner last night," said Kili with a grin as he held up the bottles. "Beorn said to be careful, though, it's stronger than any Elf drink."

Having completed their work, the brothers left the set up to run and hide in a set of nearby bushes to wait for their prey.

An hour passed.

"Where are they?" growled Fili. "Are you sure you marked the trail well enough for them to find?"

"Of course," said Kili as he lay on his stomach, resting his chin on his arms. "You don't think something happened to them?"

The elder brother shook his head, frowning.  
"Beorn said there were no Orcs for miles. Maybe they knew the way back and are already back at the hall?"

"I doubt it."

Fili couldn't contain his grin at hearing his younger brother's stomach rumble in hunger, only for his to do likewise. Suddenly the food they had set out for Flora and Thorin looked very good and he thought that perhaps they didn't need quite that much food.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something to eat. They won't need this much food if our plan works," said Fili with a wink. Kili grinned and quickly jumped to his feet to join his brother in helping himself to some of the fruit. Before they knew it, they had consumed most of the food.

"Oops," said Kili as he licked strawberry juice from his fingers, a mischevious smirk spreading across his dark, handsome features. "Well, since that's gone don't you think we should test the wine for them? To make sure it's good enough because we ate all the food."

Fili grinned.  
"Excellent idea, brother."

XxX

Thorin released Flora's body only to grab her wrist and pull her as they took off through the woods, sound of Goblin cries echoing behind them. She nearly tripped over a root, only to be saved by the Dwarf's firm grip on her wrist. Soon her lungs were burning and the growls and shouts behind them grew further and further away and Flora cried out as Thorin pulled her hard to the left. It was pouring now, and both of them were soaked from sweat and the rain. All she could think about was the burning of her lungs until she was falling, tumbling down a cliff before landing on top of Thorin.

"Sorry," she panted, placing her hands on either side of his head so she could lift herself without touching him. At the sound of angry cries they looked up to see the Goblins at the top of the cliff, waving their weapons and swearing in their hideous language.

"They've decided we're not worth the trouble," said Thorin, glaring up at the creatures. "Come, we should find shelter."

Damp, sore, and miserable, Flora followed Thorin until they found what appeared to be a cave burrowing into the side of the rocky cliff face that was almost completely concealed by vines. She bit back an angry curse as he went in first, only to let a thick green vine smack her in the face.

She hissed in pain at the sudden stinging of her wrist. Looking down she saw that during their escape Thorin's grip had broken the sensitive skin and in an instant he was next to her, her hand in his, examining the bloodied limb.  
Without speaking he led her over to where a small pond was being fed by the rainwater trickling through a hole in the rock ceiling. He tore off a piece of his drenched shirt, wringing it out and then dipping it into the pool.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he growled as he began to dab away the blood.

"I didn't notice," said Flora, returning his scowl.

"Could you have been more foolish?"

"I thought you knew where you were going!"

"Forgive me for leading us away the Goblins thirsting for our blood!"

Flora groaned in exasperation, finally having enough of the stubborn, foul Dwarf. Pulling her hand away she stood and stomped towards the entrance of the cave in desperate need for fresh air and distance from the prince.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, Thorin Oakenshield!" she shouted. "I've had it! I can't stand it anymore! You're the most aggravating man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! You've done nothing but ignore Beorn even though he's been more than gracious and has probably saved our lives. You're arrogant, and rude! You're nothing but a conceited, vulgar, beastly – "

Flora's tirade was halted as Thorin's mouth smothered hers, her shock and her pleasure stilling her but as soon as he'd done it, he pulled away to watch her with his stormy grey eyes.

There was no thought, no angry insults, just raw emotion and unadulterated need as she grabbed handfuls of his shirt she pulled him towards her, their lips crashing. The scent of rain, leather, and smoke overwhelmed her senses, and if it weren't for her firm grip on him and his arm wrapped around her waist to press her to his firm body Flora was sure her legs would have given out.  
She felt him part his lips just a bit and instinctively she followed suit to give him full access to her. Flora moaned softly into his mouth, tasting him, their tongues struggling for dominance but neither relenting as she released his shirt to tangle her hands in his long, wet hair. She revelled in the subtle flavours of tabacco and fruit on his tongue as they devoured each other, her skin ablaze at the sensation of his beard scratching and tickling.

A few moments later they halted, breathing heavy and gasping for air as they eased the burning in their lungs. Neither of them spoke, Flora her face in Thorin's chest as the feeling of happiness she felt when they'd first embraced washed over her, the emotions raging inside nearly taking what little breath she had left away.

Thorin sighed as he nestled his face in her hair, his arms still wrapped firmly around her. The only sounds in the cave was their breathing and the trickling of the rain outside.

The gravity of what had just occurred struck her very suddenly and she felt the air press in around her as her emotions blazed out of control. Uncertainty being the first and most recognizable followed by anger at allowing herself to let it happen. It was swallowed by the familiar feeling of joy that seemed to come with his embrace, and then her fear reared its ugly head.  
She was angry with him – their kiss wouldn't change that. However, she was beginning to feel the way he'd been acting lately had something to do with it.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"Why did you?"

Flora frowned, knowing it was a fair response. She tried to tell herself she didn't know why but as her skin blazed under his touch and she thought of how she had nearly died from fear at seeing him lay helpless before Azog, she knew very well it was because she cared for him, very much.

"I care for you," she said finally and the words hung in the air to loom over them. Flora watched as several expressions flit across his face and storm in his eyes as her fear overtook her. She was just about to pull away as he spoke.

"And I you, Aule help me."

She released another moan as he kissed her again, much more slowly but with no less passion than their first two. There was no pretense of pride this time and she intuitively parted her lips to give him immediate access that he promptly took advantage off. Her head swam as they became tangled in one another, the gentle scratch of his beard setting her on fire as they teased and groped. Just as Flora thought all her strength had left her, Thorin seemed to sense her distress and pulled her with him to the ground with her on top to straddle his hips as he leaned to recline against the rock wall of the cave.  
At feeling his obvious arousal, hard and large beneath her, she gasped and his hips bucked at the sound. This elicited a series of soft cries from Flora as his hands untangled themselves from her hair to slide down her back and cup her rear. A thrill shot up her spine and the moan she gave would have embarrassed her had she not been so acheing and wet as Thorin rutted beneath her and she reciprocated by running her hands over his chest to scrape lightly at his skin that was barely protected by his thin shirt.

Hot and gasping he grabbed her shoulders to push her off of him. She frowned at the loss of the sensation of his body against hers until she saw the agonized expression on his face as he lay there with his eyes closed, panting.

"How is it you can so easily ruin me?" he wondered aloud, running a hand through his hair.

Flora sighed heavily, nestling herself into his side. To her pleasure he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a soft kiss to her temple. They just sat there, watching the rain outside as Flora struggled to contain herself. He clearly didn't want them to continue and she couldn't help but feel very disappointed, but she had to admire his sense of honour and the desire to not consummate whatever feelings they had for one another on the floor of a cave.  
She felt as though she was burning up and she fought a sudden onslaught of tears that rose in her eyes. Flora was overwhelmed, overpowered by the emotions the Dwarf prince created in her that terrified her and exhilarated her. Evidently her father had been correct when he'd told her as a child that there was a very fine line between love and hate.

"The rain is stopping," she said quietly. "We should be getting back."

Thorin hummed thoughtfullly as a slow smirk spread across his face.  
"That Goblin pack will still be in the area. We should wait until we're sure it's safe."

"Oh, well then, if it's for our safety then I am quite content to stay here," said Flora as she wrapped arms around his torso. Her hands barely met, but she didn't mind and instead clung to him. She could barely contain her smile and slowly she felt her eyelids droop to the lullaby of his rhythmic breathing.

The rain stopped not ten minutes later, but Flora didn't notice as she had fallen into blissful dreams, wrapped in Thorin's arms.

XxX

Thorin had not at all expected his day to end the way it had, and yet there was Flora, who had been tormenting his mind and his dreams for days, sleeping in his arms. After their impassioned encounter filled with the kisses he had desired for so long there was little chance he was sleeping – for a while, at least.

He couldn't help the smile that twitched under his beard as he thought of how beautiful she had looked, flushed and soaking wet from the rain as she ranted at him. The look on her face when he had finally silenced her with a kiss had been more precious to him than the finest golden armour.  
He had almost done it on the Carrock the evening after she had saved him when she so gently tended to his wounds with a look of utter concern until Bifur suggested taking her to the woods for a tumble because, as he'd said, he was sick of seeing him act like a lovesick puppy.  
Thorin had cared for her deeply since before the Stone Giants but he hadn't realized it until her name escaped his lips as he watched, horrified, as she tumbled towards the mountainside. The sudden realization had startled him – he might have even said scared him – and it caused him to take his temper out on Flora and Bilbo. He hadn't at all meant the cruel words that spilled from his mouth on the mountain and his pride wouldn't allow him to admit what he was feeling.

Thorin had nearly lost his mind when the Goblins had tortured her. It was her screams that undid him, chipping away the last piece to reveal the gem hidden within that he had been trying so hard to conceal. Then the stupid woman had faced down Azog. _Azog _to save him. He hadn't been completely unconscious so to miss her shout and fear gripped him as he fell into darkness, the very last thing he saw her small form facing down the gigantic Pale Orc and several other of the beasts.  
When he regained consciousness his worry for her was the only thought on his mind. It overwhelmed him, and when he saw her standing there in the morning light looking as though she was about to receive a scolding he realized he would find her a place to belong, build her one, as long as he was at her side.

Thorin tried to express his feelings for her, though it was hard under the scrutinizing gaze of the rest of the company who were clearly aware of his affections for Flora. His nephews were unbearable, Bifur almost as much though at least the Hobbit couldn't understand the rather inappropriate suggestions he'd been giving him.  
His pride and his jealousy had also played a significant part in hiding his feelings for her from himself. The way those Elven princes had doted on her, the innocent compliments from Elrond, the way Kili and Fili trailed after her like puppies – it set fire to his blood.  
At hearing of Flora's encounter with Beorn, Thorin had very nearly strangled the skin changer with his bare hands. He knew he had no right to her, especially when he had also unexpectedly happened upon her in such a vulnerable state back in Rivendell, but the idea that Beorn had seen her made him feel nauseous with jealousy.

If his meddling nephews hadn't interfered he would have done something that evening, but as fate had it they intervened and while resulting in them nearly losing their lives it was one of the best days of Thorin Oakenshield's life since losing Erebor.

And it was this thought, and the sound of Flora's soft breathing that finally lulled him to sleep.


	12. Mirkwood

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! I've started classes again so BoFB won't be updating every day, but I'm hoping to aim for every other day at the very least.  
Again, I cannot thank you all enough for your wonderful reviews. It's incredibly inspiring to hear how much you love Flora.  
Mucho fluff in this chapter!**

XxX

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just _precious_."

FIli and Kili were drawn back to consciousness by the sound of Dwalin's voice. Slowly opening their sleep filled eyes they saw the tattooed Dwarf, massive arms crossed, glaring down at them with a mix of anger, disgust, and amusement.  
As they roused they realized the reason for Dwalin's expression – in a rather inappropriate way they were cuddled together, Kili's arm across his brother's chest and leg across his hips, while Fili was embracing his brother with his face resting in the crook of his neck.  
Scrambling to get away from each other, their faces as red as beets, they began to splutter.

"It's not what it looks li –"

"We were –"

"I don't want to know," growled Dwalin. "What I would like to know is where Flora and Thorin are."

Fili paled, looking at his brother.  
"They're not here?"

The brothers gave a cry as the elder Dwarf grabbed their ears, twisting them painfully as he began to drag them back towards the hall. Dwalin ignored their cries of protest until they were inside when he released them in front of the rest of the company who were all just sitting down to breakfast. They all looked quite upset until they saw Fili and Kili being hauled towards them like a pair of misbehaving children.

"Where have you two been?" asked Gloin, an undeniable smirk beneath his auburn beard.

"They decided they needed some privacy, so they set themselves up a romantic little spot in the woods and spent the night there."

"Lads, if you were _that _lonely you only had to –"

"That's not what we were doing!" exclaimed Kili. "It was for Thorin!"

"We –"

"We'd rather not know," said Dori.

Fili and Kili's faces became burning red tomatoes as the hall burst into laughter again. The only one not laughing was Bilbo, who was wearing a miserable look of utter concern on his young, handsome face for his missing cousin, and Bifur, who was chuckling quietly to himself as he stuffed another enormous bite of eggs into his mouth.  
As he chewed he spotted a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to see it disappear around the corner of the corridor that led to the sleeping quarters and hid a smirk as he saw the missing Thorin and Flora, for whom they'd been searching for all morning.

When his prince pulled the Hobbit close to give her a tender kiss he let out a triumphant whoop and smacked the table hard with his fist.  
The company fell silent, looking to the haggard Dwarf and then to his cousin seated next to him.

"Don't look at me," said Bofur with a shrug. "I don't know what he said."

XxX

By the time Flora reached her room she felt as though she were ready to march to the Lonely Mountain and slay Smaug and whatever else stood in her way.  
She didn't know how she and Thorin were going to be able to keep what had happened from the others. They had agreed to keep it a secret, knowing their companions would be unbearable in their teasing (Fili and Kili the worst) and poor Bilbo would lose his mind at the thought of his cousin with a Dwarf – especially a prince. It would only be a distraction, and an unnecessary one at that now that they were so close to Erebor.  
So they had snuck back in with much more ease that Flora would have thought, but it appeared as though Fili and Kili's pranks had caught up with them and the distraction of the embarrassed brothers had been enough for her and Thorin to sneak back in to Beorn's without detection.

As she undressed silently and crawled into her bed – planning on making seem as though she'd been there the whole time – she couldn't help but think of Thorin. Her whole body seemed to hum with the memory of the feel of his lips on hers, the butterflies in her gut relentless in their assault on her insides. Flora couldn't seem to find the words to begin to describe it, or him, fearing words wouldn't be enough to begin to express the Dwarf who was quickly conquering her heart.  
The shattering of her pride in admitting she cared for Thorin left her stunned and at first she wasn't sure she enjoyed it. Flora had never thought of herself as prideful but the more she traveled alongside the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf she was swiftly learning the difference between pride and honour and that she carried a hefty amount of unwarranted and unearned arrogance. It was devastating in the way it had shook her to her core, realizing that all the things she had hated about Thorin were characteristics of herself that she carried and to have that so forcefully thrown in her face caused something to shift and move inside of her the way the Goblins had grown an entire colony under the mountains – the surface composed and still while deep inside rock was hewn and stones were moved to carve away the hardness.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone burst into her room. Sitting up suddenly she saw Bilbo, looking quite frantic peering around before his gaze settled on Flora.

"Where have you been?!" he cried.

Flora faked a yawn, rubbing her eyes.  
"What do you mean? I've been sleeping."

"We've been looking for you and Thorin all morning! When I came to fetch you for dinner you were nowhere to be found."

"I've been here the whole time. After helping Beorn and Bombur I was tired, so I laid down for a nap and only just woke up now."

Bilbo looked as though he were about to argue, but was stopped by the appearance of a sheep at the door with a tray of tea and scones. It bleated as it waddled over to her and she carefully lifted the tray from it back and poured a cup to offer it to her cousin. He just shook his head, shooting her a look of suspicion as he quietly left.

Once he was gone Flora quickly consumed her breakfast and two cups of tea before dressing once again. Just as she was about to take one final sip she noticed the glint of something silver on the tray.  
It was a tiny clasp, not unlike the ones that the Dwarves wore in their beards and hair and Flora instantly recognized it to be one that Thorin wore.  
She smiled, feeling warmth spread through her as she picked up the tiny bead and admired it. There were small, delicate, geometric carvings in the silver that were obviously Dwarven though she had no idea what they stood for. It was beautiful and while Flora had no idea how to properly wear it she still wanted to use it, so she pleated a small braid that was hidden beneath her curls behind her ear and clipped the bead onto the end.

Any teasing from Bofur on the exceptionally frizzy state of her hair caused by the damp air was ignored, the Hobbit far too pleased by the secret she was hiding under it.

She rejoined Bombur in gathering supplies, checking and filling each pack accordingly. Normally the Dwarves would take care of their own equipment but Flora felt bad after worrying them when she and Thorin had been missing all night.  
They appeared to have succeeded in their deception, however, though Fili and Kili were suspicious. Flora knew they couldn't say anything without admitting to their deception and giving Thorin permission to punish them beyond the ridicule of the company they were already receiving. She didn't feel poorly for them at all, even if their plan had worked despite its malfunctions.

"Flora, could you come see me for a moment?" called Beorn across the hall from where she and Bombur had been working.

When the Dwarf nodded, letting her know he would be fine, she went to join the giant skin-changer who then led her out into the covered area of the veranda as it had begun to rain again.

"Close your eyes," he said with a smile as he sat her down on a bench.

She did as he asked, and he gently placed something in her hands. It fluttered and chirped, and opening them she smiled to see a small bird – a thrush – in her palm.

"I wanted some way to repay what you did for me. This is Fiddle, she will carry messages for you," explained Beorn.

"How?" asked Flora. "I can't speak bird."

The skin-changer smiled.  
"You will be able to understand her whens he wants you to. Birds are very good at letting you know what they mean to say."

Flora looked at the thrush who was peering up at her with little black eyes. It chirped, as though it was voicing its agreement with what Beorn had said. Then, much to her pleasure, it ruffled its feathers as if to demand her attention and she promptly – and very gently – stroked its smooth body.

"Thank you, Beorn – for everything. You've more than repaid me."

"You're very welcome, Flora."

He appeared as though he wanted to say more, but seemed to think otherwise and left.

Fiddle chirped again and ruffled her wings. She tilted her head in a rather adorable way and the Hobbit chuckled, producing a piece of scone from her pocket from earlier and began to break off pieces into crumbs. The thrush hungrily devoured them, and when she was done she fluttered up to rest on Flora's shoulder.

"I do hope you will hold it and do your business somewhere other than my shoulder," she said to the bird, who gave a series of indignant tweets before flying off.  
As Flora watched her go, she noticed Thorin standing in the archway watching her intently.  
"If you're going to stare at me like that, it's going to be very hard to fool the others."

"I was just admiring what a rather helpful little present your new friend is," he replied. "It is a thoughtful gift."

Flora smiled.  
"As was yours. I do not know about Dwarven courting customs, but –"  
She lifted her hair to show him the small braid that was being held with his clasp. Her heart fluttered violently when she saw the unrestrained joy on his face as he gently touched it, fiddling with it as he kissed her softly. She barely felt him undo the clasp and her poorly done braid and, with deft, nimble hand re-tied it in a much neater pleat to be hidden under her hair.

"This means that I have declared my courtship," he said once he'd finished, allowing the braid to fall over her shoulder so it was visible next to her face. "This means you are mine."

Flora fought a shiver of pleasure at his words, though the smile on her face she would not hide.  
"What of you? It's only right that I give you a token as well.

"I will not allow you to braid my hair. Not after seeing the one you gave yourself," said Thorin with smirk.

The Hobbit playfully tugged on the strand of hair she still had in her hands, leaning forward to kiss him and slip a hand into his pocket. She froze when she felt a foreign silkiness that did not at all belong there.

"What's this?" she asked as she pulled it out. It was a blue ribbon, and it took her but a moment to realize it was hers from the day Arwen had tied her hair up for training. It was also the day Flora had first admitted her attraction for the Dwarf next to her.  
"How did you get this?"

Under his beard Thorin was quite red now, and Flora felt herself flush as well at the idea he'd carried it for so long.  
She was unable to speak, entirely overwhelmed, but she was able to take his hand and tie the ribbon around his wrist. As she tied the knot, she lifted his hand to her lips to press a soft kiss to his palm.

"Now you're mine," she whispered.

XxX

They left before sunrise the following morning, their packs heavy with food and their hearts light as they approached the oncoming darkness of Mirkwood. Though their supplies was limited due to the fact the ponies wouldn't be joining them in the forest, they still had enough to last them until they reached Lake Town on the long lake of Esgaroth that sat at the foot of the Lonely Mountain.

If anyone noticed the blue ribbon tied around Thorin's wrist they didn't say anything, but for the most part it was hidden by his sleeve as Flora's braid was hidden by her hair.

Fiddle claimed her spot on Flora's shoulder and remained there for the duration of the ride to the treeline, which they reached before noon. When Gloin tried to urge his pony forward it reared to dump him and glared as though to call him an idiot. There was no denying Beorn's animals were intelligent.

"And this is where I must leave you," said Gandalf, not having dismounted the horse he was riding.

"What?!" cried Kili.

"You can't go now!" said Dori. "We need our wizard!"

"I have pressing matters to attend to in the south," explained the wizard. "I will see to them, and then I will join you again."

"Thank you, Gandalf," said Balin. "We wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

Gandalf nodded.  
"Stay on the road – no matter what you do, stay on the road."

Everyone nodded in understanding and in a blur of grey rushing across the woods to the south, Gandalf disappeared.

They company, significantly more sombre now that their wizard was gone, turned and marched into the woods. Flora would have been quick to admit she was intimidated – Mirkwood was a dark, strange place.  
The trees were unlike anything the Hobbit had seen before, so tall and thick at their tops that nearly all sunlight was blocked to cast the forest floor in a hazy, gloomy shade. Their trunks were gnarled and twisted and their roots were tall and jutted out along the sides of the road in a maze of fungus blanketed wood. The air was thick and humid, and reeked of damp soil and something else that made Flora's head reel with its thick, pungent aroma. Everywhere there were colourful mushrooms and other strange vegetation the Hobbit had never seen before, and it seemed as though there was a strange, slimy liquid was gathering in puddles and oozing from plants and roots.

Flora was by no means an expert in traversing the many forests of Middle Earth, but even she could tell there was something wrong with Mirkwood.

The Dwarves didn't seem to notice, however, marching onwards in relative silence or chatting quietly about what they were going to do once they reached Lake Town. Thorin would occasionally glance back at Flora who was walking with Bilbo while Balin and Dwalin described to them what Erebor was like before Smaug. The Hobbits both enjoyed it, though Flora couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Fiddle was agitated the moment they entered the woods.

The ink black of night came quickly in Mirkwood, and it felt to her that no sooner had they entered the forest that they were making camp for the night. Flora wanted nothing more than to set her bed roll next to Thorin but Nori was on watch – much to the prince's dismay as much as hers judging by the rather unpleasant expression on his face when Nori volunteered, followed by his elder brother for the second watch.  
She almost laughed when she saw him crumple a bun out of the corner of her eye when Fili and Kili sat next to her at supper, throwing their arms across her shoulders. Flora also did not miss the challenging smirks they cast their uncle's way. She hoped, for their sake, that they weren't trying to goad him into doing something to prove his affection for her because if they succeeded Flora didn't think they would escape unscathed.

However, by the fourth day in Mirkwood's dark depths, it wasn't just Thorin that was in a horrendous mood.

"Aren't we supposed to be through this damned forest by now?" growled Gloin as he pulled Flora up from where she'd just tripped and fallen into a puddle. Though, she didn't know where it had come from as they hadn't seen rain since entering Mirkwood. It was astonishing to her that the canopy was so dense that sunlight hardly penetrated the branches which grew more and more as they delved deeper and deeper into the forest, leaving only dark paths and gnarled roots though they still hadn't left the road.

Eventually they reached a river and Flora realized how thirsty she was, the company having run out of water provisions days ago and there was hardly a spring or stream to be seen anywhere. It flowed fast and strong but wasn't very wide and appeared to be black in the gloom of the woods.  
It was a good thing Beorn had warned them not to touch the water of the river, let alone drink it, otherwise they would have all dove into its blue-black waves to drink and fill their waterskins. They were just trying to figure out how to get across when Ori spotted the remains of what had once been a bridge but had rotted and was falling, leaving only the broken posts near the bank.

"There is a boat against the far bank!" said Bilbo, peering through the darkness. "Now why couldn't it have been on this side?"

"How far away do you think it is?" asked Thorin.

"Not far," said Flora, seeing the boat her cousin had spotted. "Twelve yards, perhaps."

"Well, we can't jump it, and we daren't try to wade or swim. Can either of you throw a rope?"

"It will be tied up," said Bofur. "Even if we could hook it, it won't move."

Flora narrowed her attuned hunter's gaze to peer at the boat.  
"It doesn't look as though it's tied. In this shade it's difficult to tell, but I think it was just drawn up on the bank which is just low there where the path goes to the water."

They beckoned Fili forward who – after the Hobbits – would have had the best sight and enough strength to toss the rope Oin produced towards it. Tieing a hook that they used for tieing their packs to their backs, Fili took the rope and swung it high above his head to fling across the river.

"Not quite," said Bilbo as it fell with a 'splash!' into the water. "A couple of feet and you would have dropped it onto the boat. Try again, I don't think the magic of the water will affect you if you're just touching a wet rope."

He tried again and this time succeeded, the hook catching on the far side of the boat. Fili, Kili, Oin, and Gloin pulled and pulled at the vessel until they fell flat on their backs when it was freed. Thankfully, Bilbo had been watching carefully and he dove to catch the rope before it could be swept into the water by the current.

"Help!" he shouted, in time for Flora and Balin to seize the boat before it could float off downstream.

"It was tied after all," said Flora, looking at the snapped tie that was dangling from it. "Good thing you lads are all so strong."

"Who'll cross first?" asked Bilbo.

"I shall, and Flora will come with me, and Fili and Balin."

Poor Bombur was left last again, though this time he was with Dwalin and Bilbo. Fili used the rope to create a tight line across the river so they could pull themselves across as there seemed to be no oars – perhaps lost when the boat had pulled free.  
Everyone was safely across and preparing to depart the banks when an enormous buck came charging out of the shadows towards the group. It knocked several of the Dwarves and Bilbo over before taking one gigantic, graceful leap to completely clear the water.  
Flora, her bow already in her hands, reacted quickly and fired a shot just as the deer landed on the far side. There was the sound of hooves still running before they slowed to silence in the darkness.  
No one praised her skill, however, as there was a cry from her cousin.

"Bombur's fallen in! Bombur's drowning!"

They could only see his red hair bobbing above the water when they ran to the bank. Quickly they flung the rope with the hook towards him and his hand caught it, everyone pulling together to bring him back to shore.  
The fact all his clothes and massive braided beard were wet added to his weight as Dwalin and Kili pulled him out and Bifur jumped to help. However, there was no struggle to help from Bombur as by the time he reached the rocks he appeared to be fast asleep.

Their grumbles and sighs of distress were interrupted by the sound of far off hunting horns and more hooves. For the second time the company was forced to leap to avoid being trampled, this time by a stunning white deer with fawns that were as snowy as the hart had been dark. Their hides glimmered in the darkness and before Thorin could cry out all the Dwarves with bows leaped to their feet to loose arrows. None found their mark, and the prince growled at their stupidity as now the only one with arrows was Flora.

"Damn it all," growled Dwalin, looking to Bombur who had started snoring loudly. "Now we have to carry him."

That night was miserable, the gloom seeming to grow and thicken in the days that followed. Fiddle disappeared. They had little to no food at all left which forced the entire company to scrounge off of Flora's basic knowledge of edible fungus and plants (though much of the strange vegetation was new to her) and the little bit of water they happened across.  
Then, Flora was sure they all lost their minds and not even Thorin's gentle touches when no one was looking could comfort her.

Days later – no one sure exactly how many – after Flora returned from a climb up one of the massive trees to see how much further they had before they left that despicable forest, some of the Dwarves claimed to see lights in the forest, hearing music and smelling the wonderful, alluring scent of actual food.  
Hardly anyone could say anything before half the company immediately took off in the direction of the noises, Flora panting as she tried to keep up alongside Thorin and Balin. When they arrived in a clearing where there had clearly been some sort of gathering of folk by the faintest hint of footprints, there was nothing to be found.  
That night as it was getting late they were roused by Kili, who had been on watch, informing them that h could see and hear the lights once more. Immediately the group jumped to their feet and, muttering tired curses under her breath, Flora followed to ensure she was not left behind.  
This time their result was quite different – the feast they saw in front of them now quite certainly real, and more magnificient and greater than anything Flora could have imagined. And, at the head of the long, full table that was being waited upon and occupied by dozens of beautiful, fair Elves sat a woodland king with a crown of leaves upon his golden hair just as Bombur had described in his fevered dreams.  
Dead silence fell upon the clearing instantly and the light disappeared, ashes and cinders tossed in the eyes of the Dwarves and Flora, and the wood was filled again with their clamour and cries as they all ran around almost entirely blind. Eventually the Hobbit – with no small amount of luck – found Thorin and he clutched her close as they waited for the others to calm and regain their sight.

She cried out in pain as Flora felt a sharp pain in her back, Thorin shouting her name only for him to cry out.

Then, the dark of Mirkwood became complete black and the last thing Flora felt was the Dwarf prince's body being torn away from her grasp.


	13. Interlude: Balin

**AN: I am suffering from a major case of writer's block, so this is a little interlude chapter that's a bit of a flashback in the perspective of one of the Dwarves.  
**_**Please message me prompts!**_** You're comments are all so inspiring and hopefully will help me get the next chapter up tomorrow or Sunday.**

XxX

Balin poked at the fire with a stick as the laughter of his kinsmen sounded around him, echoing off of the mountainsides that lined the valley of the Carrock. It was a joyful evening, and the old Dwarf was grateful for the quiet and the rest after the ordeal of the Goblin caves. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in such a battle or seen that many of the monsters and he wasn't so sure he'd enjoyed it as much as the others had. Truth be told, Balin was just grateful to have survived the experience – he was getting far too old for such things.

The laughter and songs suddenly quieted. Balin felt a nudge in his ribs and looked up at Dwalin, who was pointing in the direction of where Thorin had isolated himself. Instead of brooding or sleeping, the wounded prince was very gently tending to the wounds of the young Hobbit lass, Flora.

There was an ongoing bet within the company on when the pair would finally give in to their rather obvious feelings for one another. Fili and Kili got the most enjoyment out of seeing the Hobbit and their prince dance around each other, while Ori seemed to have a rather strange obsession with the development of the relationship (the young Dwarf sketching the scene next to him). The rest of his kinsmen were at first opposed – with the exception of Bifur who had a soft spot for the lass. Bofur's objection, Balin suspected, stemmed from his own feelings for the fiery redhead but it was clear whom Flora fancied, while the others were slightly annoyed at the fact their leader was falling for an individual who was most definitely not a Dwarf.  
Now it seemed as though the entire company, Gandalf included, wanted nothing more than for Flora and Thorin to do something before the tension drove them all batty. It amused Balin to no end, seeing Thorin Oakenshield lose his composure over the tiny, albeit courageous, Hobbit.

Balin had been the first to see it coming. He didn't miss the small smile on Thorin's face when Flora had stared him down and rode that pony across the bridge in the Shire.  
He was also the one who the prince would confide in – or rather, rant to – about his supposed hatred for the Hobbit.  
It hadn't taken him long to figure out just how much Thorin cared for Flora. Balin was quite intelligent and he rarely missed the smaller details most of his kin tended to overlook which had made him an invaluable member at court. His jealousy in Rivendell was so blatant he would have been surprised if all the Elves didn't think they were courting.

He glanced back over to the pair, who were now staring at each other as Thorin held Flora's hand in his. Balin smiled.

"_Will you take her to the woods for a tumble already? We're sick of seeing you act like a love-struck pup,"_ called Bifur in his flawless Khuzdul, the cheerful laughter of the group resuming at the comment.

Next to him, Bilbo frowned.

"What did he say?" asked the Hobbit, though everyone else was too busy laughing to answer. Balin, not wishing to incur the wrath of the now furious Thorin who was marching towards them, said nothing though he did give the blushing Dwarf a sly wink as he stalked by.


	14. Desperate

**AN: Sorry this took so long! It's an important chapter, and I wanted to make it as good as I possibly could.  
This is my first time writing a sex scene, so please bear with me.  
Extra special love to Sayuri Hasekura for making such a beautiful fanart of Flora and Thorin. So gorgeous - see my profile for a link.  
**

**Smut ahead!**

XxX

The first thing Flora saw as she slowly was brought back to the land of the living was blonde hair. Long, straight, soft hair that she knew did not belong to any Dwarf, Hobbit, or even wizard that smelled faintly of intoxicating musky wood and flowers.  
Lifting her head she also saw what appeared to be smooth stone floor much further away that she was accustomed to and the Hobbit then – through whatever strange magic was affecting her dazed mind – discerned she was being carried in a rather undignified manner over the shoulder of an Elf.

"Flora!" cried a voice.

Through the hazy blur of her vision she made out the familiar figures of the Dwarves – all conscious and being marched along behind her with angry looking, heavily armed Elven guards. They all looked to be rather beaten up with various small cuts and bruises on their faces and hands, and Flora was sure that beneath their clothes there were more. Whatever had incapacitated her had given them all a rather good fight but, judging by the strange white substance draped from their tattered clothing it had not been Elves.  
It was then, she noticed, Bilbo was missing. Panic filled her as she thought that whatever had originally attacked them had perhaps finally killed him.

"Bilbo?" she managed to slur.

Thorin, the only one nearest who heard her, frowned and shrugged to indicate that her cousin was missing. Flora was glad to see the cuts and bruises he bore weren't quite as severe as some of the others but the expression on his face terrified her. She'd seen him angry before, but the thunderous, hateful snarl that twisted his handsome features was beyond anger – it was sheer loathing for their captors who mumbled to each other in Elvish as they were led deeper and deeper into the strange structure.

Flora began to notice that the caves were not at all caves, but corridors of smooth, natural stone with rich drapes of emerald vines, tiny flowers imbedded in the lush greenery like gems. Torches that seemed to glimmer with an unnatural light and cracks of silvery moonlight from the occasional window illuminated what would have otherwise been black halls in a dreamy, otherworldly glow.  
Everything, even the Elves, seemed to be bathed in a soft haze that made everything seem as though light shone from within as though their very life force lit them from within. If it wasn't for the Dwarves' bedraggled appearance, Flora would have thought she'd stumbled into a dream.

She hardly noticed they'd reached their destination, too distracted by her worry for her missing cousin as well as Thorin, only to be grabbed around the waist with very, very strong hands and placed gently on her feet. This allowed her a good look at her captor – perhaps the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on who made her feel as plain as dirt. Shocking blue eyes that almost shone in the moonlight were soft as he gazed pityingly at her. However, his features immediately turned icy as there was a commotion behind her and she turned only to feel as though the ground had disappeared from beneath her.

Yet another Elf was making his way across the vast chamber – illuminated naturally by moonlight much like the rest of the structure – towards a throne. The seat itself was wooden but rather than being carved like the graceful furniture in Rivendell it appeared as though it had been grown to take its shape. The smooth wood was flawless, weaving and winding to form the seat, a glorious crown of flowers and leaves the only adornment at its apex.  
However, its beauty was lost in the glow of the kingly creature who sat himself gracefully upon the throne. He had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as the one who'd been carrying Flora, but there was something ancient and wild about him as he gazed imperiously down at the company. The crown on his head created an earthly halo of golden and copper leaves.  
Flora knew even without having seen him before that he was Thranduil, and his cold gaze pierced the Hobbit in the brief moment they flickered over her cowering form before taking in Thorin. At the look of hatred on his face she could hardly keep herself from imagining the leaves of his crown bursting into flame.

"Why did you attack my party guests when we dined in the woods?" asked Thranduil.

"We did not attack," said Thorin. "We were starving, and we came to beg."

"Why were you in my forest?"

"We were starving, we were hunting for food."

The Elven king frowned, while under Thorin's beard Flora could have sworn she spotted a smirk. She sent a silent prayer up to the Valar asking for mercy. If the prince couldn't keep his hatred for Thranduil under control and he insulted him she was sure they wouldn't be leaving Mirkwood alive. While appearing almost bored with their presence Flora could hardly imagine him as a patient being with the angry light in his eyes as he regarded the ragged company.

"But I can't help but wonder what brought you into my forest at all, Thorin, son of Thrain – and with such a peculiar creature at your side. Tell me, female, what are you?"

Flora fought a shiver, looking to Thorin for support but he was only glaring up at the Elf. Evidently he had hoped that the king wouldn't recognize him.

"A H-halfling," she stammered, whatever poison in her system still dimming her mind. "O-of the Shire."

Thranduil looked unconvinced.  
"A Halfling?" he echoed. "I have never heard of a Halfling before."

"They are a reclusive folk, my lord," spoke Balin. "From far in the west."

"He lies," hissed an Elf. "All Dwarves lie."

"They're spies!" cried another. "Sent by the necromancer!"

Flora flinched as he room erupted in noise, Elvish and Westron shouts filling the air as arguments for and against the company were voiced. To her great distress, she noted there were many more accusing voices than friendly ones.

"Enough! You – you are their prince," said Thranduil, pointing at Thorin. "I am giving you one final chance: what were you doing in my forest?"

No one spoke.

Flora cried as an Elf stepped forward, blade drawn, to advance on the Dwarf.

Whether it was instinct, stupidity, or some strange poison she would later question as she bit down with all her might on the arm of her captor. He released her and the Hobbit leaped forward with a snarl to hurl herself at the executioner only to be thrown aside as he struck her. There were roars of outrage from the Dwarves and Thorin, who appeared at her side as she tried to sit up only to be crippled by a sharp pain in her skull.

"How dare you attack one of my people in my own hall!" cried Thranduil. "Kill her!"

"Please, my lord!" said Balin. "She was poisoned by the Spiders – she's not in her right mind."

"And why should I bother to spare this pathetic creature's life, regardless? She is not a Dwarf, she does not belong here, she could be a spy."

"Because she is our prince's lady," squeaked Ori.

If there was any poison still in her system, it left her as the blood drained from her face while Thranduil's cruel laugh echoed in the vast room.

"This tiny she-creature is the mate of Thorin Oakenshield?" he asked incredulously. "I find that difficult to believe."

"It is true, great lord," spoke Fili. "We will all bear witness to their courtship."

"If you harm her, you are declaring war on Durin's Folk," said Oin.

This seemed to give Thranduil a reason to pause, staring at Flora who was now standing, supported by Thorin's arms. Her head throbbed as she felt blood trickle down her temple, and her mind reeling as she attempted to process what was happening – the others knew, and they were not only approving but were trying to protect her by declaring her to be Thorin's lady in front of the Elven king's entire court?  
It was a bold bluff to make, and she was incredibly embarrassed, but she couldn't help but pray it worked.

"Very well, then. Throw them in the prison," said Thranduil finally. "They have until morning to change their minds."

"Or what?" growled Thorin.

The Elf king smirked.  
"Or the Halfling is the first to die."

XxX

Flora shivered as she huddled in the corner of her small chamber, the strange, muggy warmth of the air not warming her skin. Horror and heartbreak racked her small body as she contemplated her situation.

She was going to die and she would never see Thorin again.

A strangled sob escaped her body as she thought of the look on his face when the Elves had torn them apart in the corridor, only to drag the prince to some other part of Thranduil's stronghold while she was thrown into a cell next to Bofur. Flora didn't say anything even when the Dwarves tried to call out to her to make sure she was unhurt – muteness seeming to bring her a sort of numb sensation that helped to dull the fear and grief that had possessed her once the door had been closed and locked.

It was all so hopeless and all she could think about was Thorin, alone in the dark like her, completely separated from the rest of the company. Where was Bilbo? Would they escape, or would Thranduil order Thorin's execution last, after making him watch the death of each of his kinsmen? Would he give in before then? Would he give in before they could kill her? Would he let her die?

A tiny glimmer of hope flickered to life in her chest, warming her at the thought that maybe Thorin would give in and betray the secrecy of their mission to save her life. She extinquished it as soon as it had popped up – she was not of importance compared to reclaiming his kingdom for his people. Durin's folk deserved better than to have their home kept from them because of a Hobbit.

Flora didn't hear that someone had approached her cell until the door was open, warm torchlight filling the tiny room. Two Elves stood in the doorway with foreign expressions of pity on their fair faces that the Hobbit had only seen in scowls in Thranduil's kingdom. One was a female – a beautiful, sharp looking woman with mahogany red hair – and the other was the male that had been her first captor.

The woman spoke in Elvish to the man, who frowned and gave a sharp sounding retort before turning a soft expression to the cowering Hobbit.

"Come, quickly, before we are seen," he said, offering Flora a graceful hand.

"Where?" she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"To your prince, young one. It is a cruel fate to die without seeing one's lover one last time and not one I am willing to allow."

Her body betrayed her and Flora felt her hand take the Elf's. The female, who seemed to be wearing a permanent mask of ice, led them back up the corridor down which she'd been dragged earlier only to turn the corner and take them through a locked door. Beyond it were steps, and while it was by no means a dank, dark, nasty cave Flora could feel the air grow colder despite the torches.  
They stopped in front of a much larger, more solid looking door and swiftly the Elf maiden opened it.

Not able to voice her gratefulness, she simply looked up at the Elves with what she hoped was some sort of thankful expression before sprinting inside into Thorin's waiting arms. The light dimmed as the door shut behind her, but there was no grief in Flora's heart anymore as she absorbed the warmth of the Dwarf's solid body.

"I cannot say how sorry I am," whispered Thorin as he gently traced Flora's lips with his thumb.

"This was hardly your fault," she said. "How could you know this would happen?"

He shook his head.  
"We shouldn't have tried to pass through the wood. We should have gone around – you shouldn't have fought them."

Tears began to well in Flora's eyes as she gazed into Thorin's grey that were filled with such powerful emotion she couldn't speak. Instead, she kissed him and he returned it, clutching her to him so desperately she thought she might break.

"I could not stand the thought of losing you," whispered Flora softly.

"And now I will lose you," he said. "I would rather them kill me than know you suffered death at such cruel hands."

Biting back a sob, Flora shook her head.  
"You are the leader of your people, Thorin. You will be King Under the Mountain, you cannot die because of some nobody Halfling from the Shire."

"I love you."

She swallowed a strangled gasp as the tears began to pour freely down her face at his declaration as her love for him consumed all her thoughts.  
Flora couldn't fathom how she had somehow gone from a Shireling outcast to being trapped in a dank cell with a prince who'd just declared his love for her. However, she found she could hardly care as her own powerful emotions overwhelmed her and all other thoughts were instantly erased from her mind.

"I love you," she whispered, clutching his shirt with shaking hands. "I can't lose you, Thorin. I never want to leave your side – I don't want to die – but you can't give everything up now. Don't –"

With bright, wet eyes Thorin fell upon Flora and he bruised her lips with his in a slow, fiery kiss. Its sluggish heat melted her insides and she found herself gripping his shirt in order to remain standing while his arms were locked around her shoulders and waist.  
Sobs began to shake her body as the tears continued to soak her face. Sensing her distress Thorin stopped, holding her so tight she could only quiver in his arms as they just stood there.

Flora didn't know why she was so afraid – at least the Elves weren't going to torture her as the Goblins had (she hoped). Perhaps, she wondered, revelling in the feel of Thorin's comforting touch, it was because she for once felt as though she had something to lose.  
She had never cared so much before, she realized, even though she loved her family. It wasn't the deep love that called to her the way home in the Shire called to others that she held for them, but rather a deep gratitude for having raised her and tolerated her all her life. Flora understood she wasn't the easiest to get along with and life had been difficult for everyone, including herself, and was only now feeling as though she was beginning to belong – right where she was, with Thorin.  
The unfairness of it made her want to scream. A small part of her wanted to resent him for choosing his the welfare of his people over her but Flora realized she would never allow it.  
She'd only just begun to realize her feelings for him and him for her when it would all end with their last night together in a prison cell (even if it was nicer than her own room back in Buckland).

Recovering, Flora kissed him again. Thorin moaned and the sound sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine as he responded to deepen the kiss. They devoured each other with a passionate desperation and she gasped into his mouth when he released his embrace to run his hands down her sides and grab her rear. Instinctively she jumped to wrap her legs around his waist but it wasn't high enough and they both moaned loudly as Flora's wet heat rubbed against Thorin's arousal. She felt him harden even through his trousers and he quickly carried her to the bed in the corner of the moonlit room. It was large, and soft, but Flora hardly noticed the luxury only given to the royal prisoner as Thorin lay her gently down.

"I wanted to do this differently," he whispered as he peppered gentle bites down her neck and swirling a skillful tongue over the raw skin. "I would have adorned you in gold and jewels. I would have made you my wife."

Flora could only moan and gasp under his ministrations, now throbbing and wet as one hand caressing and teasing a breast while the other was loosening the laces on the front of her tunic. As soon as he had finished she pushed him away, straddling him, and quickly pulled the garment along with the silken undertunic over her head to leave her torso completely bare. Thorin gave a hungry sort of growl and lunged for her naked breasts, taking one hardened nipple in his mouth while a calloused hand went to the other. All gentleness was gone from his touch and as he sucked, nipped, and pinched with Flora writhing and rutting on his lap at the sensation of his beard tickling her skin. Her hips rolled as her hands grasped at his hair, fisting in the dark waves as she sought balance while Thorin lavished her with skill she'd never dreamt of.  
Thorin's hips bucked in response and the Hobbit could feel his thick hardness between her legs. She was soaking now, and relieved him of his shirt before pulling away from his hold to stand in front of him.  
There was no fear in either of their movements now though Thorin was breathing just as heavy as she and was red when she freed him.

Flora felt her mouth go dry at his size. She knew he wouldn't be small, but she hadn't thought of the slight difference between Dwarf and Hobbit – though she couldn't help but wonder if his size was beyond the ordinary of his kin.  
Her need for him outweighing any trepidation, the desire to forget tomorrow and spend what little time she had left with the one she loved, Flora pushed her fear from her mind and did nothing to resist when Thorin removed her breeches.

He paused then, and Flora felt the urge to cover herself as he gazed so openly at her naked body but when she went to do so Thorin stopped her. His eyes begged permission and she gave in, letting her hands drop at her sides as the flush of her excitement coloured her pale skin and he swept over her form, hands following the trail his gaze blazed down her body.  
As calloused fingers traced over her tender breasts she gave a soft sigh, her breath hitching in her throat when they rested at her hips and he again pulled her towards him.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered against her neck.

"Y-yes," she breathed, gently tracing his features with her fingers. "More than anything."

Flora gasped when he flipped her so he was above her, his black waves curtaining their faces. She was acheing for him, every inch of skin longing for the touch of his, to just feel him fill her and she let him know by pressing her body up towards his. The heat emanating from his body was intoxicating, the feel of his bare, hair covered chest on her breasts almost a soothing sensation after being so diligently tended to.  
He kissed her so sweetly that it took her breath away, slowly increasing in his passion until he began to make a trail down her neck, then her stomach, gooseflesh rising around his lips. Flora wriggled in anticipation when she felt his beard tickle her sex but he passed it to place playful nips along the inside of her thighs – avoiding her just barely, teasing her, and just when she thought she would scream she did as Thorin plunged his tongue between her folds.  
As she began to buck into his mouth he placed his hands on her hips to hold her down, the small muscle tickling and rubbing the sensitive nub above her entrance until she couldn't feel her toes, occasionally dipping inside of her. With one fist Flora gripped the bedsheets, the other Thorin's damp hair, too caught in throws of ecstatic pleasure to worry about being gentle as he so mercilessly plundered her copper curls.

"Th-Thorin!" she gasped, feeling a familiar heat building in the pit of her stomach as her toes began to tingle.

She could feel him smirk as he stopped, crawling up to kiss her, his swollen cock bumping against her entrance. The taste of her on his lips was bitter sweet, her smell on his beard arousing her more than she ever thought possible and Flora arched into him as he attacked her mouth with the same ferocity he'd attacked her slit.  
Just as she tried to reach for Thorin he grabbed her hands to force them above her head. Pinning her with his powerful legs and pushing her own further apart he looked into her watery eyes. The emotion Flora saw astounded her, and she lost herself in them only to give an euphoric cry as he finally thrust.

"Flora," he moaned as he entered her, his massive girth stretching her but she was so wet it hardly mattered. There was a slight burning sensation but Flora felt it ebb away as he began to rock her at an agonizingly slow pace.  
She rolled her hips up to meet him in a sharp motion, earning another moan from the Dwarf who immediately began to increase his speed, meeting him at every hammering motion as he stretched and pounded her. They were both moaning, the world around them disappearing as they soaked the shaking bed, their combined scent filled the musty air.  
Flora managed to open her eyes to watch Thorin's face – bathed in the moonlight from the small, lone window high above, his features twisted and glistening with the combined wet of sweat and her own juices, he was the most magnificent sight she'd ever seen. She felt as though she would implode from the sensation of her deep love for him and his body filling hers and she very nearly did when he met her gaze.  
His name became a prayer, the litany playing on her lips as he relentlessly pounded and stirred her, growing in volume as she felt the tingle of her oncoming orgasm rise again. She freed her legs from his to wrap them around his waist and he must have felt how close she was as to her immeasurable agony Thorin stopped, pulling out before forcefully flipping her over so she was on her stomach only to thrust into her once more from behind. The prince's grasp on her hips was strong Flora was sure there'd be bruises but she felt a strong surge of desire at the thought of being marked by him, the sharp sound of slapping flesh joining the symphony of their cries.  
Then, as she was about to finally come Thorin leaned over to snake a hand down her body to rub at her jewel just as he seemed to strike a sensitive spot so deep inside, she buried her face in the bed to muffle her scream – a single, happy tear escaping Flora's water-logged eyes.

White burst behind her eyes and he pulled her up to kiss her as all her strength left her body, her sex contracting around him so powerfully Flora felt him shudder and harden even further inside. Thorin released her chest to lean over her once more to grasp the headboard, now plunging into her with such force she was forced to take a hold as well for fear of being knocked over.  
With one final, powerful thrust he bit into her shoulder to muffle his own cry as he came inside her, molten heat filling Flora until she felt as though she could take no more. Their heavy breathing and soft moans mingled as they rode the seemingly relentless waves of their climaxes.

Flora finally collapsed and Thorin rolled off of her to lay on his back. He pulled her into him and the Hobbit curled into his body as he gently placed a soft, firm kiss on her flushed lips.

Neither spoke for a while, both too overwhelmed but Flora found herself utterly incapable of caring. The loving touch of his hand playing with her sweat drenched copper curls while her own traced the defined muscles of his chest was enough, all fear of death gone from both their minds at least for the moment. They must have laid there for hours, and she hardly noticed when Thorin moved to cover them with the one sheet that had escaped their lovemaking until the cool fabric tickled her sensitized skin.

"Promise me something?" she whispered.

He didn't say anything, simply looking at her with his eyes speaking his affirmation.

"Promise me you'll do it – promise me you'll take your home back."

"We'll find some way to escape," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And when I do, I promise I will not only take back Erebor, but make it your home as well."

Flora hummed softly, resuming her shapeless tracing, before tapping a finger in time with his heartbeat. She realized she wanted it now more than anything she'd ever desired before – to have a home, for it to be with Thorin – but she knew better. Tomorrow, she would die but at least for now she could pretend. The idea of the company failing after having been through so much was agonizing, and if Bilbo was truly gone his death would have been in vain. Thorin had to succeed.

The Hobbit was so engrossed in her melancholy and her prince's warmth that she hardly noticed when a soft tapping, almost in perfect unison with her mindless fidgeting, starting to echo from the direction of the window above.  
Glancing up Flora froze, spotting the tiny form of a bird.

"Fiddle!" she gasped.

Beneath her Thorin jumped and nearly knocked Flora off the bed. When he spotted the bird he scrambled to pull on his breeches and jumped back on the bed, standing to try and reach the window. He only just touched the bottom of the frame but it was enough to push open the glass pane so the tiny creature could slip inside.  
Fiddle chirped softly as she fluttered down to Flora, nestling in her hair before unleashing a series of quiet but frantic tweets and whistles. Green eyes widened at understanding the Thrush's message as hope burst to life inside.

"Bilbo's alive!" she gasped, looking to Thorin. "He's escaped, and is going to free us tomorrow!"

"What?!" cried the Dwarf. "How is this possible? Does he have a plan?"

Fiddle chirped again.

"Barrels?" said Thorin. "We're going to use barrels?"

The Thrush seemed indignant at his question and angrily ruffled her feathers.

"When?" asked Flora. "When is Bilbo coming?"

Then, as if in answer, there was a soft, polite knock at the door.


	15. Barrels and Bewilderment

**AN: Not my best chapter, but I wanted to get this up ASAP. Sorry for the delay! I was computer-less for the past two weeks.**

XxX

Flora fell from the bed with a soft 'thump!' at the sound of the knock, the stone floor striking bare flesh stinging but she ignored it to madly scramble for her discarded clothes.

"Bilbo?" whispered Thorin to the wooden door.

"Yes," came the familiar voice of her cousin. "I've come to rescue you all – let me just open the door –"

"No!" gasped Flora, only for a crack of light to appear and a dishevelled looking Bilbo Baggins to slide through the small opening. Both Hobbits froze, taking in each other's appearance.

Flora flushed bright red as she clutched her clothes to her, the bedsheet wrapped around her body for modesty while Bilbo gaped, turning nearly as red as she. Several expressions crossed his features – surprise, embarrassment, joy – to settle finally with fury.

"Flora Brandybuck!" he cried in a hoarse whisper. "What – you – he – how – why?!"

She looked to Thorin, who had the audacity to look amused before seeing her glare. To her surprise his eyes fell to the floor.

"Bilbo, now is _really _not the time!" Flora said. "I swear I – we will explain everything once we're out of here."

"But you – and _he _–"

"Please, Bilbo," she begged.

The furious Hobbit glared at the sheepish pair, the enraged look on his face unlike anything Flora had ever seen in her typically gentle cousin. He seemed to finally calm down and nodded, spinning on his heel to walk out.  
Flora shyly met Thorin's eyes as she slipped back into her clothes while he dressed as well, a smirk gracing his beard as he caught her momentarily distracted with watching him. Both were in much better spirits with the prospect of escape though grim expressions soon overtook their features – the determination to survive steeling Flora's nerves.

They exited to find Bilbo pacing silently, no signs of any Elves.

"Where are the guards?" asked Thorin.

"They got into the wine barrels, and are passed out in the cellar," said the Hobbit. "There's a banquet tonight. Come, the others are waiting."

Bilbo led them very carefully through a series of side passages, deeper and deeper into Thranduil's palace until Flora was sure they were going to reach the other side. However, it appeared they only were close to the center where it was coolest, and they soon found themselves outside large oak doors beyond which she could hear gentle snores.  
Rather than going inside, Bilbo turned sharply left, directly into what appeared to be nothing but a particularly rough patch of wall in the corner of the corridor but Flora was surprised to see it was, in fact, a small, secret side passage.  
There was a gentle chorus of cheers and greetings as they emerged from the shadow into a small, torchlit chamber. All of the company was there and Flora was pulled into strangely exuberant, firm embraces by nearly everyone, or had her hair mussed affectionately that made her grin as hope and joy filled her heart at seeing her friends again.

"What's the plan, Bilbo?" asked Bofur once their greetings were out of the way.

"We are going to use the barrels to escape out the stream," explained the male Hobbit. "The Elves leave these emptied barrels here and send them down river to Lake Town for the people to re-fill and send back. They're big enough that we'll each fit in one."

Flora felt a trickle of fear down her spine – it was a brilliant plan and she was rather impressed with Bilbo for coming up with it, though she was terrified at the thought of having to be trapped in one, surrounded by nothing but water. She had once explained to Bombur that while she was afraid of it she would tolerate it when necessary, though what her cousin was proposing now seemed well past any reasonable line of acceptance.  
Thankfully, she wasn't the only one that seemed to think so.

"We shall be bruised and battered to pieces, and drowned, too, for certain!" said Dori.

"We thought you had got some sensible notion, when you got a hold of the keys," said Nori. "This is a mad idea!"

"Very well!" said Bilbo, clearly very downcast and annoyed. "Come along back to your nice cells, and I will lock you all in again, and you can sit there comfortably and think of a better plan – but I don't suppose I shall ever get a hold of the keys again and they will go ahead with their plans to murder Flora."

Flora frowned, and she felt herself relent to the idea. The Dwarves did as well as they grumbled their own agreements before following Bilbo downwards, deeper until they reached the room with the stream, gates, and empty barrels. He explained to them that a small group of servants were under orders to come and release the empties after their fall harvest festivities the night before (all shocked to hear it was officially autumn).  
They found fourteen barrels with enough room for a Dwarf in each, and as they climbed in Flora couldn't help feel worry at the thought of just how much she had and the extent to which she would be jostled and bumped around inside. Bilbo found some straw and stuffed some of the barrels with it to provide some cushioning until, at last, twelve Dwarves were stowed.

"What about you?" asked Flora as Bilbo tucked more straw into her barrel.

"Don't you worry about me," he said just as voices could be heard echoing in the corridor outside. "I have a plan to get out – now, tuck in!"

Flora did as her cousin asked and nestled inside, feeling quite warm though frightened as the horrifying thought of there being a hole in her barrel somewhere popped into her head. With soothing whispers Bilbo assured her all was well and not seconds after he'd finished his voice disappeared, only to be replaced with the rambunctious chatter of whining Wood Elves who had left the feast but were planning on returning as soon as they were able. To the Hobbit's surprise she could hear them speaking in Westron rather than Elvish and supposed that as they interacted so much with Men that they simply found it easier to use than their complicated native language.

"Where's old Galion, the butler?" said one. "I haven't seen him at the tables tonight. He ought to be here now to show us what is to be done."

"I shall be angry if the old slowcoach is late," said another. "I have no wish to waste time down here while the song is up!"

"Ha, ha!" came a cry. "Here's the old villain with his head on a jug! He's been having a little feast all to himself – but where's captain Tauriel?"

"Here," said a familiar female voice. Though it was speaking Westron, Flora recognized it as the redheaded Elleth that had helped her.

"Shake him, wake him up!" came the voice of the kind blonde Elf man that had orchestrated Flora and Thorin's night.

"Yes, prince Legolas."

Galion was not at all pleased at being shaken or wakened and still less at being laughed at. He grumbled and complained all through the teasing of Tauriel and the prince (Flora incredibly surprised to discover their identities). The captain and Legolas barked at the servants again when they complained about the butler having piled full barrels and she couldn't help but wonder if they had helped Bilbo plan their escape, knowing full well they were the ones with the Dwarves inside.  
Finally, after what felt like ages, Flora felt her barrel tipped and rolled as the Elven servants sang a lively tune and with a 'splash!' she knew she was in the water, bobbing down the river towards their freedom.

Flora didn't know how long they were in the barrels for, though to the terrified Hobbit it felt like an eternity. Despite the straw cushioning she was still bumped and jostled around in the rough current of the Forest River.  
Suddenly, roaring filled her ears and she knew they had to have reached a rougher patch of water. To her horror there was a large splash and crunching sound as her stomach rose suddenly to drop when they must have gone over what had been a waterfall. Flora couldn't contain her scream as water started to fill her barrel and quickly the cries of the Dwarves could be heard over the roaring of the river. The water seemed to rise faster every second that passed while the Hobbit frantically clawed and pounded at the top of the barrel in effort to free herself, memories of her dead brother's screams echoing as her own penetrated the wood increasing in volume and frequency as the water rose until it engulfed her completely.  
Flora did not halt her pounding, kicking and striking as hard as she could under the water but no matter how hard she tried she could not break free until her lungs were burning and darkness slowly overcame her.

XxX

Flora coughed as air entered her lungs once more, halting the violent pounding on her chest. Filthy water spluttered from her lips as her body expelled it and she sat up suddenly to peer around her frantically searching the crowd of relieved faces for just one specific one.

She released a cry as she was crushed by Thorin's embrace, the Dwarf prince holding her tight to him before kissing her with the desperation that she had tasted just that previous night. She melted as his hands tangled in her sopping curls, not hearing her cousin's strangled gasp or the cheering of the rest until they regained their senses and stopped.

"Well then," said Balin, grinning widely.

"It's about time!" shouted Fili as he nudged his laughing brother.

They were all silenced with a glare from Thorin, who stood, pulling Flora to her feet with him.

"There are no objections," he stated rather than asked. Everyone shook their heads or smiled – everyone, that was, except Bilbo and (to Flora's surprise) Bofur.

Flora frowned when she noticed, though she said nothing as Thorin hadn't and was already barking commands to head in the direction of the boreal woods that lined the southern side of the banks they landed on.  
Her cousin was clearly furious with her, and she understood why. Hobbit women were generally discouraged from engaging in sexual activities with men if they were not married in order to prevent pregnancy outside of wedlock. This was rarely followed, though Bilbo was a very conservative Hobbit – even with his Tookish side more apparent now – and was celibate himself despite the many females chasing after him back in the Shire. He obviously disapproved of her relationship with Thorin, however she couldn't help but wonder if it was because they'd broken Shire tradition or because he was a Dwarf.  
Bofur was a mystery. Of all the Dwarves, with the exception of Fili and Kili, he was closest to her. They were good friends and Flora had often confided in or sought out his company on their journey. The cold way he regarded her now surprised and hurt her.

She had little time to approach either of them until later that night around the fire as clothes were laid out and wounds tended to. Bombur, Balin, and Dwalin received the worst of it – after Flora – and rested near the warm flames as they all attempted to recover enough to make it to Lake Town the day after tomorrow.  
Flora was ordered out of her clothes as well, though Thorin offered her his cloak in order to preserve her modesty. It was large, soft, and mostly dry due to the fine, wax treated material and water resistant fur so it kept her very warm and appropriately concealed.

"Have you spoken with your cousin yet?" asked Thorin as they sat together in privacy a little further away from the rest, Flora in his lap as he pleated the appropriate braid into her hair with the clasp that had still remained in her hair despite their encounter with the Silvan Elves. It matched the ones he had on either side of his face and was now completely visible to anyone who looked at her.

"No," said Flora. "There's only two reasons he could be unhappy – the first is that it is because you are a Dwarf – which I doubt," she added quickly at his frown. "The other is that we've broken courting customs."

At that, the prince raised a curious brow, a thoughtful expression on his face as they fell into silence.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the others casting glances their way, usually accompanied by smiles or a lascivious wink if she made eye contact. After the night she'd shared with Thorin and the feel of the love bites and bruises still fresh she blushed furiously and tried not to picture it too much, not when there was the matter of her cousin to deal with.  
The only thing to properly earn Bilbo's approval, as he was such a pragmatic Hobbit, was for Thorin to prove his seriousness about her – if he was.  
Even in the midst of their frantic escape Flora hadn't forgotten what he'd said the night before. Her body tensed at remembering his lament and how he'd said he would have made her his wife. The Hobbit was as terrified as she was elated because, while she realized she would very much enjoy spending the rest of her life with him he was also a prince, and she had no idea if his words had been true or if they'd simply been the product of a passionate moment.

She wasn't brave enough to find out – at least, not yet – but it seemed the Valar had other plans as she spotted Bilbo with a terrifyingly determined look on his face marching towards he pair.

"Flora," he said, his voice so low and firm she immediately was reminded of her father. He even resembled Gorbadoc Brandybuck with his stormy expression and wild curls in the dim light.  
"I need to speak to Thorin. Alone."

The female Hobbit nodded and rose, discreetly removing Thorin's hand from her leg as she moved to leave. Flora knew very well the conversation that was about to occur – much to her great embarrassment – but would rather not be present for it. Not to mention she'd just seen Bofur volunteer to go in search of firewood and she quickly went to follow.

He seemed to not notice her as she approached, or was ignoring her, as he didn't so much as look at Flora until she was directly next to him. He was clearly using the task to be alone though

"Would you like some help?"

Bofur nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with Thorin?" he asked, the tinge of unfamiliar bitterness tainting his voice.

Flora frowned.  
"He and Bilbo are having a private conversation," she said. "Is something wrong, Bofur? You seemed angry earlier."

He didn't say anything, just kept walking through the moonlight forest, not even bothering to pick up pieces of wood.

"Bofur, please –"

"Why him?"

"What?"

Bofur stopped, turning to face the confused Hobbit. His normally warm brown eyes were filled with unfamiliar sorrow and it seemed as though even his moustache was sad as it uncharacteristically drooped from its horizontal position on his face.  
"Why him? Is it because he's a prince?"

"What in Middle Earth are you talking about, Bofur?" asked Flora as her temper began to rise.

"Why not me?" he nearly shouted, causing her to flinch as realization washed over her. "Flora, I – Ugh!" Bofur paused and groaned, running his hand down his face.  
"How do you do this? How do you manage to steal my words away just by standing there? From the moment I laid eyes on you, you captured my heart and you've chosen _him_! You hate each other!"

"I – I had no idea, Bofur," said Flora as she wrapped her arms around herself, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. We – I never meant for it to happen, but it just did. He…"

She looked back in the direction of the camp, it's warm glow calling to her as she wished she could just run back and forget the conversation she was having. Bofur was dear to her, but she had honestly no idea of his affections for her. He was friendly and the most gentleman-like out of the company, but the Hobbit had never thought anything of his manners, assuming it was just politeness and friendship.  
Flora did wonder for just a moment that if she and Thorin had never fallen for each other so hopelessly that maybe there could have been something with the cheery, rogueish Dwarf. However, she quickly realized he was far too sweetly tempered for her. She needed someone with the same fire she had, to not have hers doused with the cool temperament of another but to have it stoked and focussed by the reverent skill of a smith, otherwise she'd simply burn anyone that drew too close. It had happened before, once, when the boy she'd dallied with in the barn had tried to court her but in the end they'd walked away with broken, burned hearts.

"It's not because he's a prince, Bofur. You are a good man, a great man but not the man for me. Thorin and I –"

Flora was not at a loss for words. She couldn't describe why she and Thorin worked, not in a way that Bofur might understand in his current state. It wasn't the first time she had turned down someone but she had never cared so much before.

"I love him, and he loves me. I don't know if it will work – Aule, I don't even know what is going to happen," said Flora finally. "But when we're together it's as though I've found my home, I've found the place where I belong after being so alone all my life. When I'm with him, I'm home, and if he'll allow it I plan on staying with him until the end of my days."

The tears poured freely from her eyes now, and she fought a sob as Bofur looked at her with tears in his own eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Bofur, and I truly did not know," she continued. "I've come to care for everyone more than I could have ever imagined, including you. You've all become the family I felt as though I've never truly had and I don't want to do anything to destroy that. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" he echoed, eyes still watery. "For what? For finding the love that I can only find in my stories? No, Flora, I don't forgive you because I can't possibly hate what you've found. As much as I may wish it was me that your heart belonged to I can't be angry when you're so happy."

Forgetting propriety and the fact she was very underdressed, Flora threw herself at the Dwarf in a friendly embrace. Bofur didn't move at first, but then he relented and returned it before pulling away and averting his eyes as the Hobbit re-adjusted Thorin's cloak to make sure it was still covering her.

"You one said that you wished me all the luck in the world," said Flora as she wiped her eyes. "Well, I want to say the same. I know you'll find someone someday and I hope that you'll get to live out your stories."

"Thank you, Flora," said Bofur as he sniffed and used his sleeve to wipe his nose. "Now, I think we should return before Thorin comes searching for us. I'd rather not be found alone in the woods with his woman at night."

He turned, straightening his clothes and, to Flora's amusement, his moustache before beginning to march back towards the camp.

"Wait!" she cried, picking up a stick. When he didn't hear her she hurled it towards his head. It struck, though did little damage due to his ever furry hat, and he turned with a look of mock anger on his face.  
"We need firewood!"

The Dwarf grinned and stomped back towards her and quickly they gathered enough to last the entire camp through the rest of the night.

"You know," said Bofur as they made their way back. "I do believe once this is all over, I might start telling stories about you."

Flora laughed.  
"As long as they're not as exaggerated as Fili and Kili's," she said.

"Oh, no. They'd be honest tales about your courage, your passion, and the epic romance between a fiery maiden and an exiled prince."

She rolled her eyes, pushing Bofur playfully.  
"Why not tell stories about your own adventures?"

"Because I think the Ballad of Flora Brandybuck has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

"Ugh," Flora groaned, wrinkling her nose in distaste.


End file.
